Este cuerpo no es mío
by Tsukire
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionarias si despertaras pero...en otro cuerpo? Eso justamente les pasó a Ranma y Akane ¿Quieres saber cómo aprendieron a sobrellevarlo? solo lee.
1. Personalidades

Hola otra vez! He vuelto con otro fic…esta historia surgió gracias a una película que vi jojo. Bueno espero les agrade…continúen leyendo…

Los personajes de Ranma ½ no son míos… (si así lo fuera Ranma y Akane ya hasta hijos hubieran tenido).

++++++++ Cambio de escena.  
-diálogos-  
"pensamientos"

* * *

Este cuerpo no es mío  
Personalidades

Era otro día más en Nerima, el día estaba soleado, eran alrededor de las 10am y en una casa en particular así es nos referimos al Dojo Tendo. No puedo decir que es un día tranquilo…los sonidos provenientes de dos personas eran tan fuertes que todo Nerima podría haber escuchado.

-Ranma…mas te vale que pruebes lo que te he cocinado-. Decía la chica de cabellos azulados corriendo alrededor de la mesa teniendo en sus manos un recipiente con cierto contenido con un olor repugnante, correteaba a un chico el cual trataba de evitar su muerte a temprana edad.

-¿Acaso quieres matarme? Ni loco probaría eso-.  
-Ranma… ¡Eres un idiota!-.  
-Prefiero ser eso que una violenta marimacho-

En esos instantes el aura de la chica invadió todo el Dojo, así que los demás decidieron que por una medida preventiva tendrían que salir del lugar.

-Oiga Tendo, ¿Qué le parece si vamos a buscar al maestro?-  
-Muy buena idea, Saotome-  
-Nabiki ¿Puedes acompañarme a comprar las cosas para la comida?-.  
-Claro, Kasumi-.

El chico de la trenza observó como el aura de Akane aumentaba cada vez más y más…esto le provocó un escalofrío, pero aun así miraba muy divertido la escena. Miro como la chica se le acercaba lentamente, él estaba encima de la pared justo enfrente del estanque.

-Eres demasiado lenta- dijo el chico rasgándose el ojo con su dedo índice y mostrándole la lengua a su agresora, en esos instantes el chico comenzó a reír descontroladamente. Cuando de pronto sintió perfectamente algo pesado golpear su cuerpo, lentamente el objeto cayó y acto seguido Ranma hizo lo mismo cayendo directamente al estanque.

-¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso, Akane? -  
-Te lo tenías merecido, tonto- y diciendo esto la chica dio media vuelta caminando hacía su cuarto.

-No tenía porque hacer eso, solo estaba jugando…mira que lanzarme la mesa-. Decía Ranma chica saliendo del estanque, mientras se quitaba su playera roja.

Todos los habitantes habían regresado un tanto preocupados por lo qué había pasado. Soun ya estaba pensando en volver a reconstruir su Dojo…sabía que siempre que Ranma y Akane peleaban era raro que dejaran la mitad del Dojo sin destruir, pero al llegar a casa pudieron notar que la casa estaba totalmente intacta.

Los 4 miembros entraron lentamente a la casa…Kasumi se digirió a la cocina para poder realizar la comida, Nabiki se fue a su cuarto a contar sus ganancias y Soun junto con Genma se pusieron a jugar como de costumbre.

Todo el día se escucharon toda clase de insultos, gritos…llantos, reconciliaciones todos estos provenientes de la joven pareja.

-Eres un idiota, Ranma…largo de aquí-.  
-Tú eres una marimacho con la gracia de gorila-.  
-Largo de aquí- Dicho y hecho, Akane mandó a volar por los aires a Ranma.

Cuando Ranma regresó por décima vez de su interesante travesía conociendo a Nerima desde "otro punto de vista".

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?-  
-Eres un tarado…te burlas de mi a cada rato porque tu vida es fácil, tienes miles de prometidas por doquier, en la escuela aunque seas un mediocre siempre pasas la materia…puedes comer lo que quieras sin preocupaciones además…-.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Mi vida es perfecta? Era perfecta hasta que te conocí…si estuvieras en mi lugar por un día…no aguantarías. Locos tratando de matarme, prometidas que no dejan de acosarme, una maldición, pero sobre todo a ti, mira que aguantarte todos los días no es algo fácil-  
-idiota, tu eres el que no podrías soportar un día en mi lugar, prometidas tratando de matarme…-.  
-pues mira que si por mi fuera ¡nunca me casaría contigo!  
-Ranma…pues yo nunca quisiera haberte conocido, ¡Fenómeno!- apenas pudo decir, no podía creer que Ranma le dijera esas palabras tan crueles…

El chico ojiazul recibió una cachetada proveniente de su prometida, pudo observar que tenía lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas…una vez más había cometido una estupidez…pero lo hecho, hecho está. La chica se limpiaba con rabia las lágrimas y corría velozmente directamente a su cuarto. Ranma se quedó solo, tocándose su mejilla…pensó mañana pedirle perdón Akane, ya que ahorita seguramente lo mandaría a volar por doceava vez.

Pero esta vez sería diferente, esta vez un simple perdón no borraría de su mente ni de su corazón todo el dolor que había causado. Ranma una vez más había triunfado gracias a su orgullo pero a costa del dolor de Akane, esto era tan ruin…incluso para Ranma.

A la mañana siguiente, como de costumbre todos se levantaron temprano…notaron algo extraño en el ambiente. Ranma como siempre estaba saboreando otra deliciosa comida de Kasumi…pero a su lado no había nadie sentado. Akane no había bajado ni siquiera para dar los buenos días.

-Ranma, ¿Qué le hiciste a Akane?ía un señor regordete con un pañuelo en su cabeza y anteojos.  
-¿De qué rayos hablas? Yo no le hice nada-  
-Es raro que Akane no baje a desayunar- decía Kasumi algo preocupada pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro que la caracterizaba.  
-¿Qué le hiciste esta vez Ranma?-  
-yo no le hice nada Nabiki, ya ves que tu hermana últimamente ha estado de un raro humor-.  
-Pobre de mi hijita…seguramente fue tu culpa Ranma, como su prometido debes ir y hablar con ella-.  
-¿Por qué yo siempre tengo que tener la culpa de lo que le pasa? ¡Estoy harto!- Ranma se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y subió a su habitación.

Era domingo así que no tenía ganas de salir a ningún lado. A pesar de los problemas que su prometida y él tuvieran, Akane nunca había despreciado la comida de Kasumi, ¿Acaso le afectó la conversación de ayer? Ranma sabía perfectamente que lo que había dicho ayer no lo sentía… él era el culpable de todo. Pensó en ir a su cuarto y pedirle disculpas a Akane, pero resonó en su cabeza las palabras que ella le había dicho la noche anterior. ¿Por qué Akane siempre tenía que ser la víctima en todo? A él también le había dolido todo lo que le había dicho, él también tenía derecho a sentirse mal…también lo había insultado.

Ranma decidió que en un rato más iría a hablar con Akane…por el momento pensó que era un día perfecto para ir a entrenar…necesitaba descargar toda su furia en algo.

-Ranma, eres un idiota- decía Akane mientras se refugiaba en sus cobijas.  
-Seguramente ni notaste mi ausencia, claro…debes estar feliz con tus otras prometidas perfeccionistas-

Nuevamente la pequeña de los Tendo comenzó a llorar, estaba destrozada…quien tuviera la oportunidad de verla se sentiría el ser más afortunado de la tierra. Ella estaba triste ¿Qué ironía no? ¿Cómo es posible que la persona que te causa dolor sea la única que pueda consolarte?

Akane no quiso pararse de la cama…si Kasumi le preguntara algo ella respondería que se encontraba enferma, un dolor de cabeza tal vez gripa o sencillamente fiebre, cualquiera sería bueno.

-¿Pero qué rayos?-

Akane pudo ver como su cuarto se llenaba con un humo extraño y de olor nada agradable, tocio varias veces, pero no pudo ver quien fue el causante de todo esto. La chica bostezó unas cuantas veces para después cerrar lentamente sus ojos y caer profundamente dormida.

Ranma se encontraba lanzando patadas y puñetazos al aire, el sudor recorría todo su cuerpo, se tomó unos instante para poder descansar pero observó una pequeña silueta rodearlo con gran velocidad dándole miles de golpes a la vez.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- dijo Ranma estando en el suelo y tratando de pararse velozmente para colocarse en su posición de defensa-  
-¿Quién está ahí?-  
-Eso te lo tenías merecido-

Ranma volteó a ver hacía varias direcciones y entonces en la entrada pudo divisar a un viejito medio calvo con una prenda íntima en sus manos.

-¿Usted? ¿Pero qué es lo que le ocurre?-.  
-Te lo mereces por tratar así a mi hermosa Akane-  
-Eso no es asunto suyo-.  
-Ranma no podré perdonarte por lo que le dijiste a Akane, eres muy malo, Ranma…tendré que darte un severo castigo-.  
-¿Pero de qué está hablando?-

-nombre- dijo Happosai mientras le arrojaba a Ranma un extraño polvo, Ranma tocía y trataba de disipar el humo con muy poco éxito…cuando todo el humo desapareció Ranma no encontró a su agresor-.

-¡Maldita sea! Ya me las pagara- el chico dio un bostezo.  
-Creo que será después de que me vaya a dormir… (Bostezo), rayos no sé porque me dio tanto sueño (bostezo).

Ranma alcanzó a darse una ducha pero no pudo ni siquiera cambiar debido a que entro a la habitación y cayó desmayado en su frutón.

Al día siguiente:

En el cuarto de la peli azul, el sol entraba por la ventana, avisando que era la hora de despertar, la chica se cubrió su cara con las sábanas, no quería pararse y por si fuera poco no recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

"No importa…Akane vendrá a despertarme. Vaya la cama realmente se siente cómoda…creo que disfrutaré un poco más".

En el cuarto del chico…éste estaba abriendo lentamente los ojos, se había sentado tocándose levemente la cabeza. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se extrañó al ver que se encontraba en ese cuarto, miro alrededor suyo, ese no era su cuarto puesto que su tío Genma estaba durmiendo en forma de panda, observó que estaba en la cama de su prometido…rápidamente se sonrojo ¿Había pasado la noche con él? Volteó para ver si él se encontraba al lado suyo pero no había nada, no le dio importancia así que se estiro y se quito la cobija…fue al baño, se lavo la cara, salió dispuesta ir a su cuarto, cuando bajo la vista…noto algo "ligeramente extraño" ese no era su cuerpo, empezó a tocarlo de forma desesperada, este abdomen y brazos tan bien marcados definitivamente no podían ser suyos, corrió al baño rápidamente y pudo divisar en el espejo algo que hizo que el aliento se le fuera…

Se escuchó un grito provenir de la habitación de los Saotome, Akane no podía creer lo que sucedía ¿Cómo había terminado así? pudo haber sido en otro cuerpo pero ¿Por qué en el de él? Seguramente era un sueño se repetía para si misma…regreso a su frutón se cobijo y volvió a abrir los ojos, esto no podía estar pasando, fue al baño y se echó agua fría en la cara, pero pudo divisar a una pelirroja. Esto no estaba bien, no estaba para nada bien, abrió el agua caliente y se la echo en la cara. Pero...un momento, si ella estaba ahí, ¿Quién estaba en su cuerpo? No podía ser que… ¿Ranma? El panda la miraba con extrañeza pero no le hizo mucho caso y se volvió a dormir.

Akane salió de la habitación corriendo y se dirigió a la suya. Abrió la puerta de golpe y pudo ver que algo se movía debajo de las sábanas…caminaba lentamente y le quitó las sábanas. Se observó a si misma…cayó de rodillas en shock. ¿Qué estaba pasando? De algo estaba segura no podía ponerse histérica…tal vez Ranma aún no lo sabía. Tenía que despertarlo.

-Ranma- dijo con una voz varonil, rápidamente se llevo ambas manos a su boca, esto era extraño.  
-Ranma- lo volvió a llamar al mismo tiempo que lo sacudía.  
-¡Ranma!-  
-¡Demonios Akane! ¿Qué quieres?-  
-Ranma, tengo algo muy importante qué decirte-.  
-¿Qué le paso a tu voz?-  
-y ¿Qué le paso a la tuya?-.  
-mi voz no tiene nada de…-

Lentamente la chica se incorporó, es cierto que había escuchado la voz de Akane rara pero la de él también era diferente.

-Ranma por lo que más quieras, no te alteres-  
-¿De qué estás hablando?-

Lentamente la chica abrió los ojos y se estiro…pudo ver que estaba usando una pijama de color amarilla, la misma que usa Akane para dormir y observó que se encontraba en su habitación. ¿SE había desmayado ahí? Que raro.

Su vista se clavo en alguien, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Al parecer no podía emitir sonido alguno.

-pe…pero si soy yo-  
-Ranma, tranquilo-

Ambos chicos se miraron unos instantes para después dar un grito de horror, toda la familia subió para ver qué es lo qué ocurría.

Ambos chicos estaban atónitos, se quedaron inmóviles por unos instantes-.

-¿Qué haces en mi cuerpo?-Dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué estará pasando?

* * *

Hola! Una vez más con una historia diferente, me pareció genial esta idea…no sé a ustedes. Ahora veremos si ambos descubren la vida tan fácil que el otro lleva. Ese happy siempre tan metiche.

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica o lo que ustedes quieran. Déjenme un review.


	2. Tú en mi cuerpo y yo en el tuyo

Hola otra vez! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi y esto lo hago para escapar de mi cruda verdad…jaja XD. Bueno no los detengo sigan leyendo.

Tú en mi cuerpo y yo en el mío.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en el cuarto de Akane con una cara pálida, en sus ojos rondaba la confusión ¿Qué había pasado?

-Akane… ¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Kasumi.  
-Nada…no se preocupen-

Para sorpresa de la familia fue el chico que contestó, dio una tierna sonrisa y lentamente les dijo que bajarían en unos momentos. Toda la familia suspiro y lo tomó como una pelea más. Genma y Soun sabían que a este paso sus hijos jamás contraerían nupcias.

-Ranma ¿Qué rayos pasó?- decía el ojiazul sentándose lentamente en la cama de la chica, quien se encontraba aún más confundida.  
-No tengo la menor idea- decía observando sus manos, tocándose el pelo, la cara.  
-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Deja de tocarme!-  
-Como si me gustara tocarte…además veme tengo el aspecto de alguien poco atractiva-.  
-Ni así se te va a quitar lo idiota…deberías estar agradecido, al fin y al cabo ya no eres un fenómeno-.  
-Prefiero ser un fenómeno para siempre que estar en tu cuerpo-.  
-Eres un idiota-

Los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a emitir sollozos mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos, la chica estaba observando todo y rápidamente trato de decirle algunas palabras para que no se sintiera así…pero en estos instantes tenía que pensar en algo para recuperar su cuerpo.

-Akane, este no es el momento de pelear, tenemos que hacer algo-.  
-¿pero qué? Yo no quiero quedarme así-.  
-Ni yo tampoco-.  
-pero Ranma, tenemos que ir a la escuela- dijo el chico el cual rápidamente se paró dirigiéndose a la puerta-.  
-¿Estás loca o qué? No podemos ir a así-.  
-¿por qué no? Podemos fingir-  
-¿Estás diciendo que yo finja ser tu y que tu finjas ser yo?-.  
-Exacto ¿O acaso te parece difícil?-.  
-ja…puedo imitarte a la perfección…, mírenme, soy Akane Tengo la chica más torpe, lenta, agresiva, poco atractiva e ingenua que pueda existir-.  
-¿Así? pues yo soy Ranma Saotome, el chico más engreído, tonto, poco amable y atento además de egoísta, egocéntrico y fenómeno-.

Ambos chicos parecían matarse con la mirada pero no tenía sentido pelear por eso, tenían que ser lo más cuidadosos posible para que nadie averiguara lo qué había sucedido. Ambos chicos se vistieron, cuando se quitaron sus ropas no pudieron evitar mirar lo que nunca antes habían visto, tal vez de otras personas no…pero de ellos..era algo que todavía no habían conocido.

Ranma no podía dejar de observar el espectacular cuerpo de su prometida, nunca en su vida se atrevería a llamarla poco femenina de nuevo, su sonrojo era imborrable le daban tantas ganas de rozar su cuerpo, pero no…eso sería algo muy bajo.

Por otra parte Akane estaba impresionada con los músculos bien tornados que su prometido poseía…cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por tener todos esos atributos.

-Ranma ¡apúrate¡- decía el chico de ojos azules mientras bajaba corriendo por las escaleras y se despedía de Kasumi.  
-Akane siempre haces lo mismo, ¿Qué te cuesta esperarme?-decía la peli azul corriendo tratando de alcanzar al chico.

Tanto Kasumi como Nabiki los miraron sorprendidas ¿cómo era posible que se intercambiaran los nombres? ¿Qué querían lograr con eso?

-Kasumi ¿por qué Ranma llamó así a Akane?-  
-no tengo idea…no te preocupes, seguramente no es algo grave-

Kasumi trataba de ser positiva como siempre había sido…pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era algo realmente extraño, de todas formas no se precipitaría, si fuera algo realmente grave Akane ya le habría dicho lo sucedido.

-Ranma…puedes bajar de ahí- decía el chico mientras caminaba por primera vez en el suelo.  
-es inevitable Akane…aunque debo decir que con este cuerpo me cuesta trabajo mantener el equilibrio-. Decía la chica que iba sobre la reja con sus manos apoyadas en su nuca.  
-Ranma puedes dejar de actuar como tu y empezar a tomártelo enserio-.  
-créeme Akane si me lo hubiera toma enserio ya hubiera mandado a volar a cualquiera que se cruzara en mi camino incluida tu-.

El chico no tuvo de otra que girar su cabeza de lado contrario…no habían cruzado palabra alguna desde esa pequeña conversación cuando escucharon un sonido proveniente de una bicicleta…la cual se fue a estampar directamente a la cara del muchacho.

"¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡eso me dolió mucho!"

-Shampoo venir porque Ranma esta vez invitarla a salir-. 

Decía esto mientras la chinita pegaba su cuerpo al del muchacho provocativamente. El chico se limitó a observar a la peli azul quien reía muy divertida para después hacerle una señal en la mano de despedida y se fue corriendo hasta la escuela.

"Maldito Ranma…me las pagarás"

"eso le merece por decir que tener tantas prometidas era tan fácil" pensaba la chica de ojos marrones, no estaba preocupado Shampoo jamás heriría a Ranma…mientras no supiera que era Akane la que se encontraba en su cuerpo

-Ranma…invitarme a salir-.  
-¿Estás loca? Déjame en paz debo llegar temprano a la escuela o si no Ran…digo Akane se enojará mucho-.  
-¿A Ranma importarle lo que chica violenta sentir?- dijo la amazona alejándose de él. 

Akane iba a contestar de una forma poco amable como de costumbre pero recordó que Ranma fue quien la dejo sola con Shampoo, así que decidió vengarse de una manera muy…emotiva.

-Shampoo, claro que me importa lo que Akane piense al fin y al cabo es mi prometida y debo estar con ella-.  
-¿Ranma sentirse bien?-dijo la amazona mientras le tocaba la frente al chico.  
-De hecho nunca me he sentido mejor…acá entre nos…creo que es el amor-.

La chica de cabellos púrpura se quedó estática después de escuchar lo que el joven le dijo, no pudo emitir palabra alguna, observó a su Ranma alejarse corriendo. Ese no podía ser su Ranma, él no le hubiera dicho eso, definitivamente algo estaba muy extraño, Ranma no podía enamorarse de la chica violenta, eso jamás lo permitiría.

La campana de la escuela sonaba mientras el chico apenas pudo alcanzar a entrar a pesar de la velocidad que había utilizado no se sentía agotada, al contrario, se sentía como si se hubiera acabado de levantar después de todo no era tan malo estar en el cuerpo de su prometido. Las clases habían comenzado y la chica se encontraba en su pupitre platicando con los amigos de Ranma y diciendo toda clase de incoherencias…el chico al verla de esta forma rápidamente fue por ella y la alejó de ahí por unos instantes.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede, Ranma?-.  
¿Por qué lo dices?-.  
-Se supone que eres Akane, no deberías estar con tus amigos, deberías estar con ellas-. Dijo esto mientras señalaba a un grupo de chicas que lo veían con rareza.  
-¿Quieres que me ponga a hablar de cosas tontas y cursis?-.  
-Yo jamás dice eso-.  
-Era una broma…además de qué te preocupa si eres un marimacho de lo peor-. 

El chico le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de la chica…todo el salón los estaba mirando de una forma "especial".

-Por cierto Ranma, Shampoo no te molestará por un par de días-.  
-¿DE verdad? Gracias-.  
-No me las debes después de todo…le dije que estabas enamorado de mí-.  
-¿Qué hiciste qué?-

El grito de la chica resonó en todos los espacios de la escuela, su rostro adquirió una tonalidad roja, sus puños se apretaban con fuerza, mientras observaba al chico irse muy contento a su lugar. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la chica ya había caído dormida en plena clase, el chico trataba de hacer todo lo posible para que ésta despertara pero parecía un tronco.

-¡Akane Tendo¡- el gritó del profesor hizo que todo rastro de sueño se desvaneciera por completo, rápidamente el chico se paro para decir qué el no había hecho nada. El profesor extrañado comenzó a reír y le dijo que no era para él, ésta vez se refería a su prometida, todo el salón comenzó a reír después de la "equivocación del joven".

La chica comenzó a despertar lentamente y observó el rostro de preocupación de la chica, se paró para escuchar lo que el profesor le iba a decir.

-Akane ¿Podría explicarme cuál es la solución de esta ecuación?-.

La chica no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón, trató de dar la respuesta correcta pero recordó lo que Akane había hecho, era su oportunidad.

-Lo siento profesor, es que soy tan torpe que ni siquiera sé lo que es una ecuación- dijo sonriendo mientras se daba un golpecito en la cabeza.

Ante el comentario de esta el chico no pudo evitar enojarse, sentía hervir su propia sangre ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer eso? Está bien…quería guerra, guerra tendrá.

-De verdad discúlpeme profesor y también quiero pedir disculpas a ti Ranma…por no ser la prometida que tu quisieras tener, sé que soy torpe y también grosera, regularmente todo lo que preparo trata de matarte y sé que muchas veces he fallado, también sé que soy muy violenta tienes toda la razón de llamarme marimacho, de verdad estoy muy agradecida por tener un prometido como tú…guapo, el mejor en las artes marciales, fuerte pero sobre todo guapo, atento que me cuida aún en las peores situaciones. Gracias Ranma, es un sueño el haberte conocido.-.

La chica sonreía maliciosamente…todo el salón la estaba mirando, por fin estaba cumpliendo su venganza. El chico sintió perfectamente como todas las miradas ahora se enfocaban en él, tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo, de decirle que era un idiota…pero no podía insultarse a así misma después de todo por ahora era hombre y eso no se vería bien. Respiro profundamente y se levantó de la mesa dando una sonrisa, la chica transformó su rostro en seriedad.

-Akane, por favor no digas eso, los dos sabemos que no es cierto, soy yo quien debería disculparse por la actitud arrogante que tengo, por el egoísmo que suelo portar por creerme el mejor cuando realmente no lo soy, sé que no suelo ser cariñoso y soy yo quien te ofende sin razón porque suelo ser muy estúpido incluso a veces suelo portarme muy grosero contigo, sé que no me merezco a alguien tan linda, tan atenta como tú...sé que no cocinas muy bien, pero cuando lo haces para mí sé perfectamente que lo haces con mucho cariño…aunque no lo creas te aprecio…soy yo quien agradece día a día el haberte conocido créeme que si tú no estás…simplemente yo no existiría.

La chica se quedó atónita…eso le sonó tan sincero ya no tenía palabras para contraatacarlo ¿Cómo responder tan insultos a algo tan…convincente? La chica adquirió un color rojo en sus mejillas y solo se limito en volverse a sentar en su silla. Todos sus compañeros veían la escena con ternura…todos habían suspirado por lo menos una vez aunque era una rara declaración a fin de cuentas eso era…una declaración. Todos menos excepto una chica de cabello castaño y no es porque no le proporcionara ternura si no porque todo esto era muy raro

El chico sonrío victorioso sabía que había intimidado al gran Ranma Saotome y eso habría sido una dulce victoria. Habían terminado las clases y en todo ese momento ninguno de los dos había cruzado palabra alguna, ambos estaban intimidados por la presencia del otro…esas palabras que habían utilizado realmente las sentían.

De camino a casa, ninguno de los dos dijo algo, aún esas palabras suyas resonaban en sus mentes. Siguieron así hasta que llegaron al Dojo y entraron con toda normalidad.

-Ya llegamos-dijeron los dos chicos al unísono.

-¡Ay! Kasumi ¿Ya vamos a cenar? Lo que pasa es que tengo mucha hambre.

Kasumi le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió, rápidamente toda la familia se encontraba en la sala esperando la cena, pero de todos ellos la chica de ojos marrones era la más hambrienta de todos.

-el chico apenas había probado bocado cuando la peli azul ya estaba pidiendo el segundo plato, comía de una forma extraordinariamente rápida, mientras el chico de la trenza la miraba asombrado pudo notar una cara de sorpresa en todos, la chica ya iba por el cuarto plato cuando el oji-azul pidió perdón y se llevó a la chica de ahí rápidamente. Todos estaban atónitos observaron ambos platos…la comida de Ranma apenas si había sido tocada mientras la chica ya tenía 5 platos uno sobre el otro.

-¿Pero qué rayos te pasa Ranma? Ni aún en esta situación dejas de comer-.  
-¿Qué quieres que haga? Con el día que tuve hoy, tengo mucha hambre-.  
-olvidas que tienes que actuar como yo, no tienes que comer mucho y mucho menos tan rápido…mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado a almacenar tanta comida-.  
-Es inevitable Akane, ¿Acaso quieres que me muera de hambre?-.  
-No pero si sigues así, voy a ponerme redonda como una pelota-.  
-Akane, tu cuerpo no puede estar más peor-.  
-idiota-.  
-No puedes golpearme Akane, recuerda que soy una chica-.  
-Cuando recupere mi cuerpo me las pagaras todas juntas-.  
-¡qué miedo! Ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a cenar, por cierto tu también tienes que actuar como yo-.  
-pero yo no puedo comer tanto-.  
-y yo no puedo comer poco, yo me voy a esforzar, es justo que tú también lo hagas-.

Dicho y hecho ambos regresaron a cenar pero esta vez la chica comía cuidadosamente, tratando de saborear la comida, mientras el chico con esfuerzo iba con el tercer plato de arroz, estaba lleno pero esto no era ni la cuarta parte de lo que Ranma acostumbraba comer, la chica terminó su segundo plato y se digirió a dormir, mientras el chico terminada con su séptimo plato no entendía cómo era posible que le cupiera tanta comida, no podía dejar de comer.  
La familia miraba extraña toda esa situación, por un momento Akane se comportó como Ranma y después vuelven a la normalidad, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué estaban escondiendo? Los chicos se dirigieron a su cuarto, el chico de la trenza iba entrando a su habitación cuando le dio las buenas noches a su prometida cuando ésta entró corriendo al baño rápidamente, espero por unos instantes, preocupado y vio a su prometida algo pálida sin fuerzas para levantarse.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Preguntó el oji azul preocupado.  
-Creo que fue la cena, realmente no aguantas nada-.  
-TE dije que yo no podía comer tanto-.  
-¡Demonios! No vuelvo a comer tanto, a menos que me encuentre en mi cuerpo-.

El chico le dirigió una sonrisa y tomó a la chica de las manos para llevarla hasta su habitación, donde la cobijo perfectamente.

-Duerme Ranma, algo me dice que mañana será un día de locos-.  
-Gracias-.  
-Akane, respecto a lo que dije en la escuela sobre que eras poco atractiva y cariñosa entre otras cosas, quiero que sepas que…-.  
-¿Qué cosa?-.  
-Que no es cierto- rápidamente la chica se tapó con las cobijas para evitar que el chico viera su sonrojo.  
-me agrada oírlo, que descanses-. 

El chico cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación con una imborrable sonrisa en sus labios. La chica no sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo, si tan solo Akane fuera así en su cuerpo no tendría dudas sobre decirle lo que siente, pero mañana sería otro día…tendría que enfrentar lo que se le viniera.

Ambos chicos poco a poco fueron cerrando los ojos, y se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo con una dulce y sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¿Qué te pareció? Debo decir que amé cuando se dijeron esas cosas en pleno salón…espero que te esté gustando tanto como a mí.

Me dirijo a Ranma como chico y Akane como chica puesto que si utilizara sus nombres al momento de los diálogos podría generar cierta confusión y eso es lo que menos quiero.

Cualquier comentario, crítica, idea, o lo que tú quieras será bien aceptado. Suerte.

Saludos.


	3. Un día de locos

Hola nuevamente! Lo prometido es deuda aquí está el 3er capítulo, espero lo disfrutes mucho.

+++cambio de escena+++  
-diálogos-  
"pensamientos"

álogos-  
"pensamientos"

Un día de locos

Era un nuevo día en la ciudad de Nerima, el sol no había salido aún…el día se encontraba nublado habían grandes nubes grises las cuales precipitarían en cualquier momento, dos jovencitos despertaban lentamente, ambos bajaron para desayunar, sería otro día difícil de sobrellevar.

-buenos días- decía el chico de la trenza dando un gran bostezo.

todos tomaron su lugar correspondiente en la mesa, comenzaron a comer como de costumbre el chico comía igualando la velocidad de la luz, mientras que la chica solo se limitaba a saborear la comida, después de lo de anoche no quería volver a vomitar.

-oye Ranma, mira- decía Genma señalando hacía la dirección contraria.

La chica inocentemente volteo para ver que era a lo que se refería mientras el chico seguía comiendo.

-¿Qué ocurre papá?-preguntó la peli azul que seguía observando hacía la dirección que le había dicho Genma.  
-Akane ¿Desde cuándo le dices así al Tío Genma?- preguntaba Nabiki viendo a su hermana atentamente mientras toda la familia hacía lo mismo esperando la respuesta de la joven.

El chico rápidamente reaccionó y fingió ahogarse para que por lo menos le prestaran atención mientras se le ocurría algo.

-No te preocupes Akane, está bien que me digas así después de todo algún día tendrás que decirme así-. Dijo con una risa que contagió a Soun.

El chico miraba enojado a la chica pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el último comentario que Genma había dicho. Éste volvió a repetir la misma acción otra vez, esta vez el chico tuvo que voltear a ver pero no observó nada, dispuesto a volver a comer observó que su plato estaba vacío, se quedo perplejo y solo observó a su padre reírse poniéndose lo que tenía que ser su comida en su boca, el chico solo se limito a alzar los hombros y pedirle más comida a Kasumi, todos se quedaron sorprendidos eso no era normal, Ranma ya se le hubiera echado encima y ya hubieran comenzado una batalla campal.

-¿Qué te pasa Ranma? ¿Acaso ya te diste cuenta de que tu padre es superior a ti?-. decía Genma tomando una pose de superhéroe.

La chica no pudo evitar darle un codazo al chico oji azul, dándole a entender que tenía que actuar como Ranma lo haría, el chico solo suspiró y entendió lo que tenía que hacer después de todo no sería tan difícil llevaba tanto tiempo viendo lo mismo, lo imitaría fácilmente.

-¿tú superior a mi? Eso nunca- el chico le dirigió una mirada a la chica y ésta solo suspiró resignada.  
-pues eso ya lo veremos, toma esto- Genma lanzó un puñetazo directamente a la cara de su hijo pero éste sin el más mínimo esfuerzo lo esquivó. Siguió lanzando varios golpes sin éxito ninguno lograba tocarlo, el chico estaba realmente sorprendido no podía creer lo que hacía, tal vez era por inercia, el chico no podía creer la habilidad que tenía para esquivar, realmente era ágil, sentía como si pudiera leer perfectamente los movimientos de su padre. La chica no dejaba de observarlos estaba tan atenta a los movimientos de su padre y de él.

"vaya, realmente soy el mejor" pensaba la chica mientras los veía rodear el patio de los Tendo.

-papá ya basta-.  
-No me digas que ya te cansaste-.  
-no es eso, ¡Basta!-.  
-oh por dios ¿Qué es eso?-. Genma hizo una cara de asustado.  
-¿De qué hablas?- el chico giró rápidamente pero para su mala suerte su padre le había tendido otra trampa.

El chico volteó para ver de frente a su padre pero solo vio venir una patada que le dio directamente al estómago mandándolo a volar al estanque, después de unos segundos salió una chica pelirroja sobándose el estómago.

-Akane- dijo la joven para sí misma pero este comentario fue escuchado por la mediana de los Tendo quien no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad del por qué se llamaban así.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?-. Decía furiosa la pelirroja.  
-Te falta tanto por aprender-.

La chica miraba preocupada a la pelirroja, miró al reloj y se dio cuenta que era tarde así que se dirigió corriendo a la puerta no sin antes avisarle a la pelirroja que tenían que irse a la escuela, ésta no lo pensó y salió corriendo tras la peli azul, ambas se encontraban corriendo lo más rápido posible para llegar a tiempo a la escuela.

-Akane ¿Cómo crees que vas a entrar a sí a la escuela?-. decía la chica mientras trataba de tomar el paso de la pelirroja.  
-Ranma no me reclames fue tu culpa no me diste tiempo ni para secarme-.  
-no es mi culpa que no puedas derrotar a ese viejo-.  
-¡Cállate! no te preocupes iré al baño a mojarme con agua caliente, pero para serte sincera me siento mejor así-.  
-pues no te acostumbres-.

Una vez más y como de costumbre llegaron tarde a la escuela, la pelirroja se fue directamente al baño de mujeres para mojarse con agua caliente para después salir de ahí gritando y corriendo por la gran multitud de chicas que lo habían visto dentro.

-¿Ya estás contento?- le decía el chico de la trenza a su prometida.  
-Mucho mejor-. Contestaba sonriente la chica.

Las clases comenzaron y sus compañeros tenían que acostumbrase ver dormir a Akane y escuchar a Ranma participar a cada rato dando las respuestas correctas sin el más mínimo de esfuerzo, incluso los profesores no lo podían creer, había sido un milagro aunque lo sentían por la joven Tendo, este año iba a acabar sin buenas calificaciones. Sonó el timbre y la chica despertó para después ser llevada por el grupo de sus amigas y el chico igual se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, no sabía por qué pero tenía un hambre descomunal.

La chica se encontraba en el pasto sentada con sus amigas y comenzaron una amena plática sobre los chicos más guapos del salón, acerca de la ropa de moda, sobre salir de compras, ir a ver una película, hacer pijamadas, pero la chica de ojos marrones estaba ausente como si no le importara lo que sus amigas estaban diciendo. 

-¿Tú qué opinas Akane?-. decía Sayuri  
-¿Sobre qué?-.  
¿no estabas oyendo?-. dijo Yuca algo preocupada  
-lo siento, me perdí-.  
-sobre lo de hacer una pijamada, sería genial ¿No crees?-.  
-no creo que ahorita sea lo más conveniente-.  
-¿Por qué no? Últimamente has estado muy rara-. decía yuca con su dedo índice tocándose la barbilla.  
-si concuerdo con Yuca, te duermes en clase, no nos prestas atención parece que todo el tiempo quieres estar con el grupo de Ranma-.  
-es que digamos que no me siento yo-. Decía la chica tratando de sonreír.  
-Akane, no tienes que fingir-, decía Sayuri con una mirada intimidante.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-.  
-Sabemos que quieres estar con Ranma, digo yo también lo haría después de su declaración de ayer-. Decía Yuca con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. 

La chica guardó silencio por un momento iba a contestar cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás y la abrazó fuertemente sacándole todo el aire.

-Hermosa Akane, he venido para libertarte de Ranma, tu necesitas a alguien fuerte y guapo como yo, Kuno Tatewaki-.  
-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?-.  
-yo te liberare a ti y a cabellos de fuego de las garras de ese maldito de Saotome-.  
-Suéltame-. La chica no tuvo que ocupar gran fuerza, le dio una patada a Kuno que lo dejó inconsciente.

El chico oji azul al ver el gran alboroto que estaban causando se acercó y vio a su prometida dándole una paliza a kuno, cerraba los ojos a cada golpe que le daba, entró corriendo entre toda la multitud y apartó a Akane. Kuno recuperó la consciencia para observar que toda la escuela lo estaba viendo y riéndose de él, señalo a Ranma y Akane, para levantarse con una gran furia.

-Todo es tu culpa Ranma Saotome-. Dijo señalando al chico el cual tenía una cara de inocencia.  
-pero si yo no hice nada-.  
-Esto no se quedara así, te reto a una pelea-.  
-pero yo no…-. El chico no pudo terminar ya que su prometida lo interrumpió.  
-él acepta- decía la chica calmadamente, todas las miradas se centraron en ella.  
-¿Qué?- decía el chico observándola.  
-perfecto, mañana a esta hora, te estaré esperando-. Decía Tatewaki mientras se alejaba del lugar.  
-Aquí estará-. Dijo la chica con firmeza.

El chico volteó a verla, ¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso? Aún no controlaba bien el cuerpo de su prometido, seguramente perdería.

-Ranma ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-.  
-Tranquila, tú lo vencerás-.  
-Sabes perfectamente que aún no controlo bien los movimientos viste como tu padre me venció tan fácilmente-.  
-Yo te enseñare, confía en mí-. 

¿Había escuchado bien? Ranma iba a… ¿Enseñarle? Pero si nunca en la vida Ranma se había preocupado por su desempeño en las artes marciales, no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba totalmente emocionada, por fin Ranma iba a enseñarle, iba a poner toda la atención posible y tratar de seguir las indicaciones de Ranma al pie de la letra, iba a demostrarle que podía ser tan buena como él.

La tarde había caído en la ciudad de Nerima, en el Dojo Tendo todos los habitantes habían terminado de comer y cada uno se dedicaba a sus labores rutinarias, Kasumi preparaba la cena, Nabiki contaba las ganancias de ese día mientras que Genma y Soun jugaban. A excepción de dos personas que por ese día iban a salir de la rutina.

-Akan…digo Ranma, apresúrate, no te voy a esperar toda la tarde-. Dijo la chica que estaba usando un pants de color azul con una blusa color blanco.  
-ya voy, ya voy…-dijo el chico bajando rápidamente llevando su vestimenta de siempre.  
-¿Vas a practicar con eso?-. Decía el chico.  
-si, ¿Acaso querías que usara tu ridículo gi?-. Decía la chica cruzando los brazos.  
-¿Qué te ocurre? Eres un insensible-. Los ojos del chico daban una clara amenaza de que muy pronto brotarían lágrimas.  
-si pues tu eres tan torpe que tuviste que recurrir a mí para vencer a Kuno-. Decía la chica girando su cabeza de lado para evitar ver los sollozos del chico.

Nabiki miraba impresionada la escena ¿Akane practicando con Ranma? Pero eso no era lo más extraño ¿Ranma era el aprendiz de Akane? ¿Desde cuándo a Ranma se le salían tan fácil las lágrimas? ¿y por que Akane se refería a Ranma como ella y viceversa? Todas estas preguntas se formulaban en la cabeza de Nabiki, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-así que ustedes dos van a practicar juntos- dijo Nabiki con un tono de voz amenazante.  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo-. Decía la chica tomando de la mano a su prometido para dirigirlo hacía el lugar donde entrenarían.

-bien Akane, ahora tienes mi cuerpo, antes que nada tienes que aprender a controlar mis movimientos, cuando peleaste contra mi papá no sé si sentiste pero era como si mi cuerpo esquivara todos sus golpes por sí solo, como si adivinara hacía donde iba a golpear-.

El chico prestaba atención claramente a lo que su prometida le estaba diciendo, no quería que se decepcionara, daría lo mejor de sí.

-Escúchame bien, empezaremos a practicar, voy a tratar de golpearte dándote puñetazos y golpes, primero empezaremos con algo lento, aunque con este cuerpo no creo que pueda pasar a algo más rápido-.

Y así comenzaron los dos, la chica lanzaba golpes lento que el chico esquivaba con facilidad, éste estaba realmente emocionado no podía creer que estuviera ahí con Ranma practicando en su cuerpo, se sentía tan liviana, todo era tan fácil, no entendía porque Ranma nunca antes la había invitado a practicar. La chica comenzó a elevar la velocidad, daba golpes más rápidos, precisos, no estaba asombrada de que el chico pudiera detener u esquivar con mucha facilidad cada uno de los golpes, comenzaron a elevar aún más la dificultad, la chica lanzaba patadas y golpes por el aire, unas cuantas gotas de sudor comenzaban a salir de su frente mientras tanto el chico estaba concentrado en esquivar cada uno de los golpes más de uno había alcanzado a rosarlo, la chica paró respirando lentamente y volvió a su posición de ataque.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Ranma?- decía el chico mientras limpiaba el sudor de su frente con la toalla que traía en el cuello.  
-Akane, no lo estás haciendo bien-. La chica adquirió seriedad.  
-pero ¿Qué dices? He estado haciendo lo que me dijiste.  
-Estoy de acuerdo-. La chica se sentaba en el piso, trataba de jalar aire para poder continuar.  
-¿Entonces? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?-  
-Enfrentarte con alguien no significa que todo el tiempo tengas que defenderte, también hay que atacar de otra forma no vas a poder derribar a tu enemigo-.  
-¿De verdad quieres que te golpee? Puedo lastimarte seriamente-. El chico dijo esto último acompañado por una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios.  
-Por favor Akane, no podrás lastimarme-. Decía la chica con la confianza y el orgullo que caracterizaba su actitud.  
-Ya lo veremos, prepárate Ranma-.

El chico se lanzó contra su prometida lanzando todo tipo de golpes y patadas directamente al rostro, al estómago, a las piernas, la chica esquivaba todo muy difícilmente, cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar, hasta que un puñetazo de clavó de lleno en el estómago de la chica que salió volando hasta el otro extremo del lugar, el chico rápidamente corrió a ver cómo se encontraba.

-Ranma ¿Estás bien?, lo siento te dije que podría lastimarte-. El chico caminaba de un lado a otro con ambas manos en su rostro.

"demonios, la agilidad de Akane no es tan mala, no sé porque parece tan torpe al momento de pelear, tal vez ni ella misma sabe lo que es capaz de hacer"

La chica con un movimiento rápido se lanzo sobre el chico, cayendo encima de él movilizándolo por completo, el chico trataba de zafarse pero sin éxito alguno.

-Akane, regla número uno…nunca, pero nunca subestimes a tu enemigo-

La chica observaba detenidamente a su prometido, por un instante para ellos todo desapareció, ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, aunque no estuvieran en sus cuerpos, sentían la mirada penetrante del otro, ninguno de los dos podía apartar la vista, estaban tan cerca, sentían la respiración agitada del otro, el chico acomodó un mecho de cabello detrás de la oreja de la chica, ambos sonrieron no sabían la razón ni querían saberla, ahí estaban admirándose uno al otro, pero la chica fue quien despertó de ese momento tan mágico.

-Akane, no podemos distraernos, mañana peleas con Kuno y no quiero que dejes mi honor por los suelos-. La chica se llevó rápidamente las manos a su boca, lentamente volteo a ver al chico mientras este se paraba para darle una mirada llena de dolor

-así que es por eso, ¿Por tu maldito honor? Claro, debí suponerlo, no te preocupes Ranma, tu honor estará como hasta ahorita, al fin y al cabo me acabo de dar cuenta de que eso es lo único que te importa-.

Diciendo esto el chico se marchó corriendo hacía su habitación, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, otra vez a Ranma lo único que le importaba mantener era su maldito honor, se sentía utilizada, no podía creer a los extremos que Ranma podía llegar, todo iba tan bien por fin sentía que le importaba a Ranma y tenía que salir con sus tonterías de siempre. Tal vez debería darle una lección a Ranma de que el honor no era todo, ¿Debería de perder con Kuno? Por el momento solo quería olvidar las crueles palabras de su prometido.

Esa noche lo que pudo ser festejo, risas, cariño…amor, se tornó en tristeza, culpabilidad, llanto…dolor.

Bueno, ¿Qué te puedo decir? Dio un giro inesperado la historia, tonto Ranma, lo siento no podía dejarlo sin su orgullo.

Jesisaotome: espero no haberte confundido esta vez, traté de expresar lo que uno sentía al estar en el cuerpo de otro, no sé si lo hice muy bien. Espero tus comentarios.

¿Realmente Akane debería perder para darle una lección a su prometido? La verdad es que ni yo lo sé. Espero tus reviews, crítica, sugerencia, lo que tú quieras.

Saludos


	4. Un día normal en casa

Hola otra vez XD intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo… (Maldita vida social XD). Bueno ya no los entretengo lean.

+++cambio de escena+++  
-diálogo-  
"pensamiento"

Un día normal en casa. 

Una soleada mañana comenzaba a hacer presente su llegada en la ciudad de Nerima, como de costumbre dos jóvenes se preparaban para irse a la escuela, hoy sería el día del encuentro. Los dos chicos como todos los días salieron corriendo desde el Dojo, ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra mientras se dirigían hacía la escuela. Una vez ahí dentro los dos se fueron con su respectivo grupo de amigos para después incorporarse a sus clases normales. Una vez más se repetía la misma situación, la chica cayó dormida en los primeros diez minutos de la clase mientras que el joven tomaba apunte de todas las explicaciones que los profesores daban, preguntando cuando tenía dudas y dando respuestas correctas a lo que le preguntaran.

Una vez terminaba la primera parte de los estudios, el ruido de la campana resonó en los oídos de ambos chicos sin incluir a toda la escuela que ya se había reunido alrededor del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el encuentro entre el rayo azul y Ranma Saotome, todos los alumnos estaban en sillas, parados, sentados en el suelo comiendo toda clase de chatarra. El chico llegó puntual al encuentro pero no había señal de Kuno.

-¡Hey!, Akane- decía la chica haciéndole una señal.  
-¿Qué quieres Ranma?-. Decía la chica sin dirigirle la mirada.  
-Recuerda concentrarte-.  
-¿Por qué no eres claro? Tu estúpido honor seguirá como hasta ahora-.  
-Tonta, no es eso…- no pudo terminar la frase por que el chico ya había dado unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante.

Había pasado alrededor de diez minutos y Kuno no llegaba, algunos de los alumnos comenzaron a irse decepcionados otros preferían quedarse puesto que no tenían nada que hacer, no tardo mucho cuando apareció Kuno con su vestimenta tradicional acompañado de su inseparable palo de madera.

-Te sentiste por suerte por unos instantes ¿Verdad, Ranma?- Kuno decía esto con un tono de voz arrogante, el chico no contestó nada.  
-Será mejor que te rindas ahora y evites tu derrota porque yo, Kuno Tatewaki, el rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan te vencerá hoy y por fin la hermosa Akane Tendo y cabellos de fuero serán mías-.

Kuno comenzó a tener alucinaciones con Akane y Ranma chica, cuando un golpe lo hizo despertar de su pervertido sueño.

-¿Quieres terminar rápido con esto Kuno? Tengo hambre-. Un sonido parecido a un crujido provenía del estómago del chico.

"Demonios, ¿Por qué Ranma no me dijo que debía comer antes de pelear? No importa terminaré con esto rápido y podre disfrutar de algunos platillos de la cafetería ¿Pero qué rayos me pasa? Yo no soy así".

-¿Cómo te atreves, Saotome? ¿Acaso te burlas de mí?- diciendo esto el rayo azul corrió hacía donde estaba su agresor, con unos cuantos movimientos de su palo hacía que el chico poco a poco retrocediera.

El chico esquivaba perfectamente cada uno de sus movimientos sin el mínimo de esfuerzo, ahora entendía cómo es que Ranma terminaba con él tan fácilmente, su velocidad era deficiente y además parecía que no tenía reflejos, Kuno seguía descargando toda su furia en sus golpes, pero a decir verdad el chico comenzaba a bostezar después de los primeros tres minutos.

"¿Qué estas esperando Akane? Golpéalo". Pensaba la chica mientras observaba atentamente los movimientos de ambos.

-¿Eso es todo lo qué puedes hacer?- decía el chico mientras daba un giro sobre Kuno para caer atrás de él.  
-¿De qué hablas?-. Decía Kuno mientras trataba de contra atacar con un golpe.  
-De verdad pensé que sería más interesante, ¡largo de aquí!- diciendo estas últimas palabras el oji azul le colocó un golpe en el estómago seguido de un rodillazo en plena cara del muchacho para después darle una patada mandándolo a volar.

Todos los alumnos veían extraño a Ranma, es cierto que siempre terminaba de esta forma, pero esta vez estaba extraño sus peleas con Kuno nunca habían durado más de tres minutos, parecía que el oji azul intentaba lucirse, pero no le dieron importancia puesto que todos sabían el resultado, regresaron a su salón tranquilamente.

"¡Maldita sea! Tengo hambre, es increíble que Ranma pueda comer tanto, tendrá que darme algo después de lo que hice, la verdad es que fue genial darle una golpiza a Kuno, se lo merecía por haberme hecho que peleara contra los hombres de la escuela con tal de no tener una cita."

-¡Oye, Akane!- decía la peli azul mientras corría por los pasillos tratando de alcanzar a su prometido.  
-Ranma…¿Ya estarás contento? Tu honor sigue como antes-.  
-¿Sigues con eso? Te lo juro que no era mi intención decir eso-.  
-Pero lo dijiste-.  
-Lo que pasa es que sé que enojada peleas mejor-. El chico dijo esto dando una sonrisa.  
-¿Crees que te voy a creer eso? Eres un idiota-. Decía el chico mientras entraba al salón.  
"Bueno, tenía que intentarlo". Pensó el chico para después incorporarse a su grupo.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, el chico no podía dormir ni mucho menos poner atención a lo que el profesor decía, puesto que las súplicas de su estómago no se lo permitían, pensó en pedirle permiso al profesor para salir a comprar algo pero le negaría el permiso por estar durmiendo en clase pero también podía preguntarle algo de la clase cosa en la cual también fracasaría puesto que no estaba prestando la mas mínima atención.

Una vez terminado su labor en la escuela, los dos se dirigieron, el estómago del chico seguía gruñendo cada vez más fuerte en cambio la chica se sentía totalmente llena, no podía soportar ni un bocado más.

-Vaya Akane, realmente comes muy poco-. La chica trataba de romper el hielo.  
-Así es, en cambio tú podrías pasártela todo el día comiendo y no engordas nada-.  
-Eso es porque yo soy un artista marcial, una novata como tú jamás lo entendería-.  
-Eres un idiota-.

Fueron las únicas palabras que cruzaron mientras iban hacia su casa, una vez ahí, Ranma pidió a Kasumi comida, ésta le tuvo que servir alrededor de diez veces consecutivas, hasta que por fin estuvo satisfecho. De repente observó a la chica al lado suyo agarrase el estómago ésta sintió un ligero dolor bajo el abdomen, era insoportable no sabía lo que era así que corrió rápidamente hacía el baño. Una vez que salía de ahí fue directamente a la habitación de la chica, ahí estaba él estudiando.

-oye Akane, tenemos un problema-. Dijo el chico hablando con dificultad y tocándose el vientre.  
-¿Qué te sucede?-.  
-Me estoy desangrando-. La chica se puso de rodillas mientras emitía unos sollozos.  
-Ranma, ¿De dónde estás sangrando?-.

La chica adquirió un color rojo en sus mejillas, bajó la mirada tímidamente dándole a entender a la chico lo que menos esperaba. El chico se puso rojo y nervioso ya sabía por qué se ocasionaba el sangrando había sido una tonta no se había acordado que ese día le tocaba su ciclo.

-Akane, Me duele el estómago, esto te pasa por no comer-.  
-No, Ranma, no es por eso-  
-Entonces ¿Qué demonios es? ¿Por qué estas sangrando? ¿Y por qué me duele tanto el vientre?-.  
-Vaya Ranma, al parecer no eres tan fuerte en estas situaciones-.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?-  
-Veras…este…bueno…cuando una niña pasa de ser niña a mujer, su cuerpo sufre cambios y…bueno pues, uno de ellos es este-.  
-¿Me estás diciendo que es normal que sangres y qué el vientre te duela tanto?- decía la chica respirando y hablando con dificultad.  
-¡Por Dios Ranma! ¿Qué no pones atención en la clase de Biología?-.  
-Akane, ¡Me duele mucho! ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?-.  
-Antes que nada ¿Por lo menos sabes a lo que me refiero?-. Decía el chico tratando de ayudar a su prometida a pararse.  
-si, ya entendí de qué hablas, he escuchado algo sobre eso en clase, pero nunca pensé que….doliera tanto-.  
-Es uno de los precios por ser mujer, Ranma de verdad no aguantas nada-.  
-¡Cállate! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-. 

El chico le dio instrucciones a su prometida, mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa, el chico bajó por unas pastillas para dárselas a la peli azul. El chico de la trenza guió a su prometida hasta su cama, ésta había comenzado a derramar lágrimas gracias al insoportable dolor que atormentaba su vientre.

-¿Cómo rayos aguantas esto Akane?-.  
-Vaya ¿Realmente te duele tanto?-  
-Siento que se me desgarra todo por dentro-.  
-¡Qué raro¡ a mí nunca me dolió a esa magnitud, tal vez porque ya me he acostumbrado-.  
-¿Estás segura que con eso se me quitará el dolor?-.  
-si, por lo menos por hoy-.  
-¿Cómo que por hoy?- La chica miraba al chico con una cara de confusión.  
-Si Ranma, lo que suelo durar son cuatro días, así que si no quieres morir desgarrándote por dentro, más vale que te las tomes-. No pudo evitar sonreír divertida ante las expresiones de dolor de su prometido.  
-Ya verás Akane cuando recupere mi cuerpo¸ me las pagarás-.  
-Pero si yo no he hecho nada, no puedes culpar a la naturaleza-. 

La chica no paraba de quejarse por el dolor, parecía que cada vez iba en aumento, así que el chico decidió quedarse a cuidarla, esa noche sería larga pero él estaría ahí para cuidarla, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien esa noche, la chica no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, sobándose el estómago con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras que el chico la veía con preocupación, trataba de platicarle cualquier tipo de cosas para que olvidara su dolor un rato, pero era inútil la chica estaba tan consumida por su dolor que parecía que su prometido hablaba con la pared.

La noche se pasó lentamente, el dolor de la chica disminuyó un poco. El chico fue abriendo lentamente los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba en la cama de su prometida junto a ella y que tenía colocaba su mano sobre la cintura de ella, teniendo la nuca de ésta sobre su pecho, al principio se asustó no sabía cómo había llegado a eso, la chica también abrió lentamente los ojos y se sintió rodeada por unos fuertes brazos para después alzar su rostro y encontrase frente a frente con los hermosos ojos azules de su prometido, ambos sintieron como sus mejillas fueron tornándose de un todo rosado, la chica paso la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla derecha del joven para después emitir un gemido y tocarse rápidamente el estómago. El chico no dudo ni un instante y le dio las pastillas para calmarle el dolor. Definitivamente hoy no irían a la escuela.

El joven bajó a explicar la situación a cerca del por qué faltarían ese día a la escuela, dijo que como su prometido era su deber cuidarla y percatarse de que todo estuviera bien,

Todos se sorprendieron cuando el joven dijo eso, pero incluso cuando enfrentaron problemas de vida o muerte Ranma nunca hubiera dicho eso ¿Por qué cuando a Akane le tocaba su ciclo se ponía tan histérico? Los padres de ambos se pusieron contentos ante la afirmación del joven, tal vez la boda no se haría esperar tanto, pero Nabiki simplemente no podía creer que su cuñado estuviera diciendo esas cosas.

El chico volvió a subir al cuarto de su prometida al entrar divisó que ésta ya estaba más calmada, estaba en la ventana con la mirada pérdida en el cielo, la expresión de su rostro era triste, de desesperación.

-Ranma ¿Te encuentras bien?-. decía el chico mientras dejaba otro paquete de pastillas en el escritorio.  
-Es que…Akane, ¿Crees que recuperemos nuestros cuerpos?- decía el chico después de un gran suspiro.  
-Ranma, lo haremos…todo regresara a la normalidad-.  
-¿Y si no sucede?-. la chica mostraba pánico en sus expresiones.  
-Sucederá y si no, recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado-. El chico apoyó una mano en el hombro de la chica.  
-Gracias Akane-

La chica lentamente poso su cabeza sobre el pecho de su prometido para rodearlo del cuello, éste sorprendido por lo que la chica hizo correspondió al abrazo rodeándolo de la cintura para después acariciar tiernamente su cabello.

El oji azul abrazó más fuerte a su prometido quería que ese momento durara unos instantes más, el chico tomo la barbilla de la joven y la obligo a verlo directamente a los ojos, se observaron detenidamente, no importaba si no regresaban a su cuerpo…los dos lo enfrentarían, juntos porque eso es lo que hacen las parejas enfrentar los problemas aunque no tengan solución pero siempre estando uno cerca del otro.

-Ranma…-dijo el chico mientras se perdía en los ojos de la chica.  
-Akane…-dijo la chica mientas abría sus labios lentamente para cerrar sus ojos.

Ambos chicos se estaban acercando a los labios de otros, a pesar de que eran sus rostros los que veían, sentían perfectamente la mirada penetrante del otro, no importaba si tenían que besar sus mismos labios porque dentro de ese cuerpo estaba el ser más amado. Sentían su respiración muy cerca, estaban a escasos centímetros del otro, comenzaron a rozar sus labios lentamente ambos estaban tan nerviosos, nunca habían hecho antes pero esto era una única oportunidad y ninguno de los dos iba a dejar pasarlo.

-Oigan, Kasumi dice que la cena ya está lista-.

La mediana de las Tendo entró abriendo abruptamente la puerta, estaba sorprendida ver como los dos chicos estaban en diferentes extremos de la habitación en cuclillas con cierta tonalidad roja en sus mejillas, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita.

-No se preocupes chicos, su secreto estará a salvo conmigo por 5 000 yens-.  
-¿De qué secreto hablas?- un cierto cosquilleó recorrió a la pareja de prometidos.  
-No se hagan, tengo pruebas de que han confesado su amor-. La chica les mostró una cámara de video.  
-¡Nabiki! ¿Grabaste todo?-. preguntaba el chico oji azul.  
-lo suficiente como para que tus prometidas paguen una buena cantidad para verlo-.  
-No, ¡te pagaremos! ¿Cierto Ranm…Akane?-  
-Si, toma- dijo la chica entregándole el dinero después de haberle pedido a su prometido y sacar algo de sus ahorros.  
-un placer hacer negocios con ustedes-.  
-¡Maldita Nabiki! ¡Ya me las pagará!- decía la peli azul, mientras se regresaba a su cama puesto que el dolor había regresado.

"todo iba tan bien, tenía que llegar Nabiki a arruinarlo todo, no importa de todas maneras mi relación con Ranma va mucho mejor". Pensaba el chico de la tenza.

-¿No vas a bajar a cenar?-.  
-Akane, deberías entender tu eres la que siempre tiene estos dolores, deberías entender-.  
-si sé lo que se siente, pero yo transformo mi dolor en otra cosa-.  
-ahora veo de donde sale tu mal humor- susurró la muchacha para sí.  
-Bueno Ranma, te traeré algo de comer ¿Te parece?-.  
-Procura que lo haga Kasumi-.  
-Ran…ma ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-. el aura del chico comenzaba a agrandarse.  
-No te enojes, Akane veras, mi estómago está vulnerable, y yo….bueno pues…- la chica tragó saliva pesadamente, cerró los ojos para esperar algún golpe pero nunca recibió tal impacto.  
-Entiendo Ranma- el chico salió de la habitación.

Había llegado abajo y fue hacía la mesa para pedirle comida a Kasumi, llevaba dos platos uno para su prometida y el otro para él.

-Ranma ¿Acaso mi hija no va a bajar a comer?- preguntaba Soun.  
-No, lo que pasa es que se siente muy mal. ¿Le importa si ambos comemos arriba?-.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacía el chico quien trataba de disimular su nerviosismo.

-No, los dos pueden comer arriba-. Afirmaba Soun.  
-de acuerdo-. Decía el chico listo para regresar a la habitación de su prometida.  
-Por cierto Ranma ¿Cómo sigue Akane?-.  
-Ya está mucho mejor tío…papá pero tengo que estar con ella para ver si no le duele más-.  
-¿No será otra la razón?- decía Nabiki jugueteando con la misma cámara de video que les había enseñado hace unos instantes.  
-No sé de qué hablas, Nabiki-. El muchacho se fue.  
-Ranma, si quieres más voy a dejar comida en la cocina.  
-Gracias Kasumi-.  
-Me enorgulleces Ranma, por fin te estás comportando como su prometido, algún día será tu esposa es bueno que vayas practicando-.  
-Hago lo mejor que puedo-. El chico sonrío tontamente.

¿Habían escuchado bien? Ranma ni siquiera se había alterado considerando que ese tema siempre era lo que causaba una pelea con su padre, no había dado muestras de enojo, al contrario parecía feliz, ésta vez no había reclamado ¿Sera qué…ya se habían declarado?

El chico iba subiendo lentamente las escaleras cuando escuchó el festejo de su papá y de su tío diciendo que la boda se celebraría muy pronto, tendrían que empezar a idear todo de una vez para que nada les tomara por sorpresa. El chico solo dio un suspiro para después entrar al cuarto de su prometida.

-Toma Akane, la verdad es que Kasumi estaba muy ocupada así que me tome la libertad de prepararte algo más-.

La chica tragó saliva forzosamente y vio la comida que traía su prometido la observo y después lo miro a él, estaba sonriente y comenzaba a agarrar la comida de su plato para soplarle y ofrecérsela a su prometida.

-Ni creas que voy a comer eso-. Dijo la chica girando su cabeza hacía el lado contrario.  
-¿Por qué no?-dijo el chico enfadado.  
-si tengo que morir tengo que hacerlo en mi cuerpo-.  
-Ranma…-  
-prefiero que este dolor me maté a probar algo hecho por ti-.  
-Ranma…-  
-no sé porque me odias tanto Akane, yo…-  
-¡Ranma!- el chico gritó y provocó que la chica diera un pequeño salto.  
-¿Akane?-.  
-Solo quería decirte que esto lo preparó Kasumi, solo quería engañarte pero veo que te lo tomas todo muy enserio-.  
-Perdóname, es que de verdad te creí-. Decía la chica cabizbaja.  
-Tranquilo, ahora come-. Decía el chico mientras le acercaba la comida a su boca.  
-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¡Puedo hacerlo yo solo!-.  
-No me importa, ¡Abre la boca!-.  
-No lo haré- dicho esto la chica se cruzó de brazos.  
-Que la abras-.  
-Ni loco dejaría que tu me dieras a pro…- la chica ya no pudo continuar porque su prometido había puesto en su boca la comida.  
-Ahora come-.  
-Pero…-  
-Ranma no debe de darte pena, ahora eres una chica-.

la peli azul no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, observaba como su prometido le soplaba suavemente a la comida para después depositarla en su boca, ésta la abría con timidez, nunca había comido de esa manera, el chico no podía borrar la enorme sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, mientas que la chica no podía borrar el sonrojo de su rostro. Después de un rato ambos terminaron de comer, estaban tan cansados que decidieron irse a dormir.

-Bueno Ranma, tengo que ir a dormir-.  
-Si, creo que ya es hora, mañana no nos libraremos de la escuela-.  
-¡Qué descanses!-.

el chico se dirigía a la puerta cuando tocó la perilla algo le hizo detenerse, con paso firme regreso a la cama de su prometida y con todo el valor que tenía dijo algo que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

-Ranma…Puedo…bueno…me preguntaba si, ¿podría dormir hoy contigo?-. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados. Mientras la chica parpadeaba.  
-¿Dormir…conmigo? Akane ¿Estás bien?- la chica tocó la frente de su prometido.  
-no te lo tomes a mal, solo quiero acompañarte-.  
-De acuerdo-. 

El chico se movió para el otro extremo de la cama, la chica se metió entre las cobijas para volver a sentir lo cómoda que era su cama, los chicos no tardaron mucho en caer dormidos, la chica estaba viendo hacía la pared mientras su acompañante veía hacía la misma dirección que ella, de repente el chico pasó su brazo por la cintura de su prometida y la atrajo un poco más a su cuerpo…tal vez fue por reflejo…por lo menos esa noche dormirían tranquilamente puesto que estaban juntos y así estarían hasta el final… 

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola! Vaya el final no fue como yo quería que fuera pero es que no se me ocurrió nada mas T.T, ¡dios! No te miento tardé tres días en hacer este episodio, debo decir que me había quedado en blanco, pero la idea del ciclo de Akane me pareció excelente para que Ranma supiera lo que tenemos que pasar nosotras las mujeres.

Marirosy : Gracias por tu idea me pareció interesante, voy a intentar poner algo de eso en el siguiente capítulo. Espero seguir recibiendo reviews tuyos.

Tal vez el siguiente capítulo tarde en actualizarlo un poco jeje.

Saludos. Cualquier comentario, crítica, felicitación, reclamo, idea, será bien recibido.


	5. Akane vs Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi

Hola! Perdón por la tardanza…pero ya resolví los problemillas que surgieron. Ahora sí podré actualizar mucho más rápido. Discúlpenme si me tardé mucho jeje…

+++cambio de escena+++  
-Diálogo-  
"pensamiento" 

Akane vs Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi

Otro día amenazaba la llegada a Nerima, a decir verdad había un clima frío una tormenta se hacía presente y dos chicos salían como de costumbre a la escuela.

-Akane, te he dicho muchas veces que me despiertes-. Decía la chica mientras corría alcanzando a su prometido.  
-No es mi obligación, yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un flojo-.  
-Akane deberías hacer ejercicio, estás tan gorda que ni puedo correr bien-.

El chico se paro en seco seguido de la chica que estaba respirando con dificultad y tocándose el vientre ésta pudo presenciar el aura expandiéndose de su prometido, éste se giro y observo a la chica con furia.

-RAnma, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- el chico iba avanzando lentamente hacia su prometida.  
-Akane, no te pongas así…solo era una broma- la chica se alejaba lentamente.  
-RAnma…- decía el chico en un tono furioso, alzó su brazo para pegarle y proporcionarle una cachetada.  
-¡Akane, espera!- la chica puso su mochila enfrente de su cara para evitar el golpe directo.

El chico no pudo continuar con lo que tenía en mente puesto que varias personas estaban observando la escena, las chicas miraban con desprecio al muchacho y los hombres no dejaban de observar la escena, sorprendidos. Una mujer de la multitud comenzó a gritarle cosas nada agradable al chico de la coleta.

-¡Maldito desgraciado!-  
-¡Eres un cobarde!-.  
-¡Que poco hombre-.

El chico estaba confundido ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Cómo era posible que defendieran a ese tonto? Claro, por supuesto, que tonta había sido, ahora tenía el aspecto de un hombre y tenía que actuar como tal el primer paso era no golpear a Ranma por lo menos no en público.

-akane ¡Vámonos!-. Decía el chico mientras tomaba a su prometida de la mano para caminar entre la multitud. 

La chica también estaba confundida, bueno era obvio que las personas actuaran de esa forma, era una chica y daba a entender que era débil, le hubiera encantado demostrar que no era así pero tampoco podía golpear a Akane.

Los dos chicos habían llegado a la escuela tarde como siempre, pero el oji azul iba callado, parecía que la situación que acaba de presenciar lo hacía sentir algo incómodo, ahora él era Ranma, el tenía que ser el golpeado pero confiaría en que su prometida no lo haría. Ninguno de los dos chicos cruzó alguna palabra durante las clases, cuando llegó la hora de la salida la situación pareció salirse de control. El chico de la trenza iba a ofrecerle una disculpa a su prometida, pero ciertas personas se lo impidieron.

-Ranma acompañar a Shampoo a una cita- decía la chinita mientras pegaba su cuerpo al chico.  
-Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya-. Dijo la chica de la espátula cuando salió de la nada.  
-Tu no tienes por que meterte-. Dijo la amazona mientras tomaba posición de ataque.  
-¿Quieres pelear? De acuerdo-.  
-Ranma esperarme, Shampoo volver en unos instantes-.

Y así comenzó una batalla campal afuera de la escuela, Ukyo lanzaba golpes con su espátula mientras esquivaba los golpes de Shampoo y así las dos siguieron golpeándose entre sí.

-Ranma ¿No piensas hacer nada?- decía el chico de la trenza.  
-Akane por si lo habías notado para ellas tu eres Ranma, si quieres hacer algo…hazlo tú-. La chica colocó sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

La chica tenía razón pero él tenía que hacer algo para parar todo ese alboroto, así que se acercó hacía donde estaban sus prometidas y trató de separarlas pero las dos estaban tan concentradas que no notaron su presencia.

-oigan chicas- el chico de la trenza trataba de calmarlas.  
-oigan…paren todo esto-  
-¡Deténganse!- el chico había pegado un grito.

Ambas chicas pararon y observaron al oji azul asombradas las dos corrieron directamente a sus brazos para proporcionarle su "amor". Ambas chicas abrazaban y rosaban su cuerpo con él

-Ranma, yo sabìa que no dejarías que esta loca me golpeara-. Dijo Ukyo sonriendo,  
-¿De qué estás hablando? Ranma hacerlo por Shampoo-.  
-Claro que no-  
-Claro que si-  
-oigan deténganse- dijo el oji azul algo harto de escucharlas.

La chica observaba la escena, pero de repente el lugar comenzó a cubrirse de cientos de pétalos de rosas negras y se escuchó una risa característica de la más loca de las prometidas y así era, ahí estaba parada con su típico leotardo y su listón.

-Ranma querido, he venido para llevarte conmigo-  
-ko…kodachi ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- dijo la chica mientras corría interponiéndose entre su prometido y ella.

-Akane ¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo la amazona sorprendida.  
-Será mejor que te quites del camino Akane-. Decía la rosa negra.  
-No permitiré que le hagas daño-. Dijo la peli azul.

Todos los presentes se quedaron estáticos, ninguno de los que estaban ahí daban crédito a lo que habían escuchado ¿Akane defendiendo a Ranma? Aunque sonaba lógico, Akane nunca había tomado parte de una pelea con las demás, inclusive abandonaba a Ranma a su suerte.

-Ranma…-el chico murmuró para que solo su prometida escuchara.  
-así es…cualquiera que lo toque tendrá que vérselas conmigo- la chica tomó posición de ataque.

La chica sabía que no tenía mucha oportunidad, no se preocupaba por la velocidad Akane era buena simplemente no tenía sus reflejos muy desarrollados. Las chicas miraron sorprendidas a la peli azul y soltaron una sonora carcajada. La chica estaba frustrada ¿Se estaban riendo de ella y en su cara? De verdad subestimaban a los movimientos de Akane.

-¿De qué se ríen? Vamos ataquen- decía la peli azul.  
-Lo siento Akane pero creo que no sería lo correcto-.  
-Shampoo estar de acuerdo con Ukyo-  
-Yo digo lo mismo-.  
-¿Qué demonios?- la peli azul dejó su pose de pelea.  
-La verdad Akane es que no queremos lastimarte…no eres tan fuerte como nosotras- dijo Kodachi seguido de unas risas por parte de Shampoo y Ukyo.

-¿De qué demonios hablan?- la peli azul estaba al borde de ponerse totalmente furiosa, es cierto que Akane nunca había mostrado sus verdaderas habilidades pero si de algo estaba seguro era que no dejaría que la trataran así.

-Oigan, puedo vencerlas a las tres sin problemas- decía la chica de ojos marrones.

Las tres chicas giraron hacía su rival ¿Acaso quería morir tan joven? La miraron de arriba para abajo y soltaron una risa irónica, tal vez esa era la oportunidad que tanto habían esperado para deshacerse de una vez de Akane y así el camino estaría mas despejado, las tres chicas se miraron entre sí y asintieron.

-DE acuerdo, Shampoo no tener ningún problema-.  
-Yo tampoco ¿Y tú Kodachi?-  
-No hay problema-  
-Pero Akane si nosotras te derrotamos, romperás tu compromiso con Ranma- sentenció la rosa negra.

La chica iba a contestar cuando su prometida lo jaló para poder hablar con él.

-Ranma ¿Acaso estás loco?- decía el chico algo preocupado.  
-Akane, confía en mí- la chica trataba de transmitirle seguridad con una mirada.  
-pero si pierdes nosotros…- Dijo el chico cabizbaja.  
-Akane…no perderé- la chica dijo eso con determinación.

La chica se giró para seguir conversando con las otras prometidas.

-Entonces Akane ¿No nos digas que haberte dado miedo?- dijo la amazona.  
-Acepto- dijo la chica peli azul.  
-DE acuerdo, pero antes Ranma tendrá que prometernos que no tratará de intervenir aún si te ve delirando- dijo la chica de la espátula.

Todas las chicas esperaban respuesta del oji azul pero al no escucharla todas las miradas se centraron en él, el chico tartamudeo pero al notar la mirada de súplica de su prometida no tuvo de otra que aceptar.

-Estar decidido, vernos mañana para encuentro-.  
-Ranma querido, mañana serás mío- dijo la rosa negra para después irse saltando los tejados.  
-Hasta mañana- dijo también la chica de la espátula.

Los dos chicos después de ese desagradable encuentro se dirigieron a casa, el chico observaba que su compañera iba algo pensativa y sabía perfectamente a que se debía, Ranma siempre había sido muy orgulloso y nunca le había gustado que lo pisotearan pero…Ranma sabía que ese no era su cuerpo ¿Para qué molestarse en hacer eso? ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que demostrar? Por otra parte estaba lo del compromiso, Ranma le había dicho que no era tan hábil con su cuerpo ¿Qué pasaría si perdía? El compromiso se rompería y tal vez nunca regresarían a la normalidad, tenía miedo tal vez ambos lo tenían pero Ranma no dejaría que se notara tan fácilmente.

-Ranma ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- el oji azul seguía caminando sin mirar a su prometida que iba caminando sobre la reja.  
-¿TE refieres a lo de la pelea?-  
-Si, ¿Por qué? No tienes que demostrarles nada.-  
-Te equivocas, hay tanto por demostrarles-  
-Pero no es necesario, no tenías que hacer eso-.  
-Créeme Akane, es necesario y esas locas no te volverán a molestar-.

¿Había escuchado bien? Ranma tal vez no lo hacía por orgullo de verdad le interesaba lo que pudieran decir de ella, quería demostrarles sus habilidades no sabía por qué razón pero los dos estaban cambiando.

Llegaron a la casa y toda la familia se reunió para comer habían tenido una plática amena pero esta vez Ranma y Akane no estaban peleando por cualquier tontería y eso aunque pareciera raro era muy agradable tener un ambiente tan placentero. Habían terminado de comer y Akane se dirigió hacía su cuarto seguida de su prometido.

-Ranma ¿Estás seguro de lo que haras?-  
-Completamente-  
-Pero no tenías que llegar a esto, con tu cuerpo yo podía detenerlas y…-  
-Akane, entiende con mi cuerpo lo hubieras hecho a la perfección pero con el tuyo…la verdad es que puede que seas tan fuerte como ellas ni tengas las mismas habilidades…-  
-Ya cállate- el chico trató de salir del cuarto pero su prometida se lo impidió.  
-Akane, déjame terminar, puede que no tengan las mismas habilidades pero tú tienes algo que ellas no-.  
-¿así y según tu qué es lo que yo tengo?-.

La chica suspiro y acarició lentamente la mejilla mirándolo con ternura y observando detenidamente sus labios, para después salir del cuarto dejando al chico completamente idiotizado, lentamente recorrió su mejilla para salir de la habitación.

El chico bajó las escaleras y pregunto por su prometida le contestaron que estaba entrenando pero que había dicho que no quería que nadie la molestara. El chico al llegar al lugar donde su prometida estaba entrenando se quedo impresionado por la forma en que su prometida se movía. Realmente Ranma quería ganar ese enfrentamiento ni ella misma hubiera podido explotar su cuerpo a ese nivel, de verdad su agilidad había aumentado incluyendo su velocidad e inclusive los reflejos ¿Cómo era posible que Ranma pudiera hacer todo eso? Ni siquiera ella creía que pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Akane, por que no mejor te vas…me desconcentras-.  
-Ranma…¿Cómo supiste que yo estaba aquí?-  
-Llevas parada ahí hace media hora ¿Qué quieres?-  
-Eso no te importa además ni siquiera estoy haciendo algo para que te distraigas-  
-De acuerdo pero no hagas ningún ruido- 

Había pasado alrededor de dos horas y el chico miraba atentamente a su prometida lanzar patadas en el aire, golpes ciertas maniobras que jamàs hubiera imaginado que podría lograr…incluso vio como hacía el truco de las castañas calientes. Ranma mejoraba rápidamente seguramente les ganaría con gran facilidad a las demás pero tampoco tenía que estar tan confiada, las otras también tenían trucos y muy peligrosos.

-Ranma, quisiera hablar contigo- decía el chico algo fastidiado  
-¿Qué te parece si hablamos después de que me duche?-

-si creo que…¿Qué?- el chico dio un grito de horror.  
-Akane, tranquilízate-  
-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Vas a bañarte y en mi cuerpo-  
-Pues ¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo oler a sudor para siempre, además como si me interesara ver tu cuerpo desnudo-  
-Ranma ni se te ocurra propasarte- decía la peli azul demasiado sonrojada.  
-¿Con una marimacho como tu? ¡Nunca!- y diciendo esto la chica se dirigió hacía el baño.

La chica había entrado al baño se quitaba cada prenda algo temerosa, hubiera deseado tener algo para cubrirse los ojos trataba de mirar hacia arriba, pero la curiosidad le ganaba de todas formas tenía que tocar para poder tallar perfectamente. Lentamente fue metiéndose al agua y tomó el jabón hubiera es cierto que estaba acostumbrado a bañarse siendo chica pero Akane tenía un cuerpo…maravilloso, comenzó a rosar lentamente los brazos con calma seguido por las piernas tocando cada una de las curvas que tenía para seguirse al vientre que estaba perfectamente delineado para llevar al busto, la chica tenía exceso de sonrojo en sus mejillas, les costaba trabajo respirar, paso luego a lavarse el cabello aunque lo tuviera corto estaba suave y sedoso, se puso frente al espejo y estuvo a punto de observar pero no pudo hacerlo eso no sería de hombres, no vería a Akane desnuda otra vez a menos que ella no quisiera.

Había salido del baño muy sofocada recordó que Akane le pidió que hablaran se dirigió a la habitación de esta y se cambió rápidamente, no pudo evitar una hemorragia nasal cuando abrió el cajón con la ropa íntima de su prometida habían cientos de esas cosas de todos colores, tomó una pero no pudo evitar que le temblara la mano.

El chico entró lentamente a la habitación de su prometida y vio que ésta estaba sentada en la cama.

-Akane ¿De qué querías hablar?- preguntó la chica.  
-Es por lo de esta tarde-.  
-Pero creí que ya te había quedado claro-  
-¿por qué?- el chico usó un tono triste.  
-¿Por qué que?-  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-  
-Akane, no se me hace justo que todo el tiempo se la pasen molestándote además creo que es hora de darles una lección-.  
-Pero Ranma no tienes que demostrarles nada, yo soy feliz-  
-Akane puedo notar en tu mirada la frustración y la melancolía cada vez que ellas me cocinan, me abrazan, cuando se visten provocativamente para mí, sé que tú piensas que ellas son mejores pero…ya te dije tu posees algo que ellas no-.  
-pero no entiendo, no tiene sentido ¿Por qué harías esto por mí? Ya sé seguramente es tu orgullo…orgullo de que no puedas tener una prometida inferior, claro eres Ranma Saotome y ninguna de tus prometidas puede ser tan débil como yo-  
-Akane, yo no he dicho nada sobre eso, quiero que te quede algo claro, esto no lo hago por orgullo lo hago por ti, porque no quiero que te sigan molestando-.  
-De todas maneras ese es mi problema Ranma-.  
-¿Por qué todo tienes que complicarlo tanto? No puedes dar las gracias y ya-.  
-¿Cómo supone que te de las gracias cuando ni siquiera te pedí que lo hicieras?-  
-Y Yo que creía que estarías feliz de que alguien les diera una paliza después de todas las humillaciones que te han hecho pasar-.  
-Pues en ese caso tu tendrías que recibir lo cuatruple-.  
-¿Por qué eres tan difícil?-.  
-¿Por qué eres tan necio? Espera, dijiste ¿Darles una paliza? ¿Ranma realmente piensas golpearlas?  
-Pues se supone que una pelea es para eso-.  
-Si pero Ranma tu nunca has golpeado a una mujer-.  
-no cuando ellas piensan que quien las golpea es una mujer-.  
-¿No te sentirás culpable?-.  
-Me sentiría más si no lo hago-  
-estoy segura que ganarás-  
-no lo estés tanto- decía la chica.  
-¿Por qué no?-. preguntó preocupado el chico.  
-Escucha puede que ahora sea más hábil, fuerte, veloz pero yo no tengo trucos sucios como ellas, sé que pueden ser capaces de todo con tal de lastimarte, prométeme algo Akane, no importa si me golpean muy feo…prométeme que a pesar de lo que veas u oigas no interferirás-.  
-pero Ranma…-  
-Prométemelo y confía en mí-.  
-DE acuerdo, te lo prometo-.

El chico dio las buenas noches, ambos tendrían que descansar bien mañana sería un día muy pesado, él confiaba ciegamente en tus habilidades pero estaba en su cuerpo y aunque Ranma no lo admitiera ese cuerpo no era ni lo triple de hábil a lo que él estaba acostumbrado, esperaba que ganara, tenía que hacerlo no quería terminar con su compromiso estos últimos días Ranma se había comportado mejor, pero tenía cierto temor, un presentimiento sobre lo que ocurriría mañana. Pero en esos momentos aunque su cuerpo será el que luchará a su mente solo le quedaba confiar en su prometido.

Todos los habitantes del Dojo Tendo se dirigían a la cama, no obstante dos chicos tenían un presentimiento…¿Era malo o bueno? Sea lo que sea mañana…lo descubrirían.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Vaya…por fin regresé lo siento si me tardé pero es que tenía que arreglar unas cosillas pero ya ven sigo firme con esta historia, me costó algo de trabajo planear una nueva situación pero ahora que Akane sea la que luche. Espero les haya agradado, por fa déjenme más reviews así sabré lo que opinan XD.

Gracias a todos los que han escrito y no se desesperen voy actualizando lento pero seguro jaja.


	6. Akane vs Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi II

Hola nuevamente! Me agrada que les esté gustando este fic. Sigan leyendo.

-Diálogo-  
"pensamiento"

Akane vs Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi  
Parte II

El día menos anhelado que seguramente no estaría en unos de sus días preferidos había llegado, como si el tiempo hubiera pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los dos jovencitos se habían parado de mala gana, ambos tenían confianza pero no la suficiente como para decir que la victoria sería de la peli azul, solo era cosa de relajarse.

Habían terminado su desayuno y se dirigían a la escuela, caminaban tranquilamente ya que ambos se habían parado sin el menor esfuerzo puesto que no podían sacar de su mente el encuentro que ocurriría dentro de unas horas.

-Ranma… ¿De verdad no estás nervioso?-. decía el oji azul tratando de romper el hielo.  
-Claro que no, ya verás que todo saldrá bien-.  
-Eso espero-.

Las clases habían transcurrido normalmente, hasta se podría decir que era el día más tranquilo que hubieran tenido, pero para Ranma y Akane las clases pasaban a una velocidad incalculable. Había llegado la hora del almuerzo y el chico corrió de costumbre para poder alcanzar la mayor porción de comida mientras que la chica estaba completamente llena gracias el desayuno que le había preparado Kasumi.

-Ranma no has comido casi nada, así no podrás ganar-. Decía el chico mientras comía el sexto platillo de arroz.  
-En tu cuerpo no puedo soportar tanto alimento ¿Olvidaste la última vez?-  
-Vaya realmente como muy poco sin embargo tu…no puedo parar es muy raro porque como y como pero parece que tu estómago no tiene fondo-. Decía el chico sin parar de comer.  
-Además tengo que estar concentrado, ya mero llega la hora-. Decía la chica mientras se alejaba de la cafetería.

Había llegado el tan intrigante momento, las clases habían terminado y todos los estudiante se habían retirado a su casa menos dos que esperaban pacientemente la llegada de las otras prometidas, ambos estaban muy nerviosos pero tenían la confianza de que todo estaría bien, de que Ranma terminaría rápido y se irían al Dojo contentos. Ambos chicos notaron la presencia de las contrincantes ahí estaban Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodashi con una mirada irónica se notaba la confianza que tenían entre sí.

-Shampoo llegar para ganar-.  
-No te hagas ilusiones Shampoo, después de esto llevaré a Ranma a comer unos ricos Okinomiyakis-.  
-Será mejor que esto termine rápido así podre estar con mi querido Ranma (risa malévola)-.

La chica suspiró para después dar unos cuantos pasos al frente, tenía que concentrarse, tenía que demostrar las habilidades de Akane, sabía que ese no era su cuerpo y ciertamente sus ataques estaban limitados, si quería ganar era obvio que tenía que explotar totalmente sus capacidades.

Las contrincantes tomaron su pose de batalla, Ukyo con su espátula gigante, Shampoo no llevaba nada consigo por lo menos nada que se pudiera ver y Kodachi su listón.

-Esperen- espetó el chico de la trenza.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo la peli azul.  
-¿Acaso todas van a atacarla?-. preguntó el oji azul.

Las chicas se miraron entre si para después darle una respuesta con firmeza.

-Si- dijo la amazona.  
-¿Por qué no?- dijo Ukyo calmada.  
-Así terminaremos más rápido-. Finalizó la rosa negra.  
-¡Pero eso es injusto!-. dijo el oji azul.  
-Ranma…dijiste que no te entrometerías, además yo dije que puedo con las tres-. Dijo la chica son seguridad.  
-De acuerdo-. Dijo el chico.

Una vez más las chicas tomaron su posición de ataque, ninguna se atrevía a lanzar el primer golpe, la peli azul las observaba una por una como si tratase de leer lo que harían y entonces retrocedió para esquivar algo provenir de la mano de Shampoo, volteando al piso logro ve que era una daga. Shampoo sonrió maliciosamente y Akane pudo observar una sombra encima de su agresora con una enorme espátula que si no hubiera esquivado seguramente la habría aplastado, Shampoo y Ukyo comenzaron a atacar desesperadamente a la peli azul la cual lograba esquivar los golpes con un poco de dificultad a pesar de eso seguía concentrada, ahora era el turno de la chica de ojos marrones atacar y así fue comenzó lanzando golpes y patadas hacía sus rivales las cuales lograban esquivarlos sin el mínimo esfuerzo, sus atacantes retrocedieron para mirarla desafiantes.

-Shampoo tener que decir que Akane moverse mejor-.  
-Lo haces bien pero eso no te salvará- dijo Ukyo para después arrojarse contra la peli azul.

Una vez más comenzaban a lanzar golpes por los aires, al parecer Shampoo y Ukyo se habían confiado bastante justo cuando pensaban terminar todo esto de una buena vez, la chica lanzó un golpe directo a la cara de la amazona para después soltar un rodillazo en el estómago de Ukyo, ambas chicas cayeron al piso una tratando de limpiar la sangre que había salido de su boca y la otra sobándose el estómago. Las había derribado giró su cabeza hacía donde estaba su prometido éste lo veía muy sorprendido.

La chica recordó que había una tercera contrincante, observó para todos lados pero no había rastro de ella ¿Acaso había decidido no luchar? Kodachi no era así, tenía que estar alerta, podría salir en cualquier instante.

La peli azul estaba tan perdida tratando de imaginarse donde podría estar Kodashi que se olvidó completamente de las otras dos, cuando se giró para encararlas pudo ver perfectamente el puño de la amazona dirigirse hacia su rostro impactándose de lleno en la mejilla de la chica para después sentir un golpe directo a la nariz, la chica trató de incorporarse con dificultad sentía perfectamente la sangre recorrer gran parte de su rostro pero no podía rendirse.

La chica una vez más se arrojó para atacar, las tres estaban concentradas de vez en cuando Akane lograba encestar unos golpes de lleno en la cara, estómago y piernas de sus oponentes claro que ella tampoco se libraba sentía perfectamente los golpes fundirse en su cuerpo, proporcionó un golpe directo al estómago de Ukyo que la hizo estrellarse contra la pared dejándola tirada en el suelo. Ahora solo estaban ella y Shampoo ella era la más peligrosa, tenía que acabar esto rápido.

-Akane parecer haber cambiado-.  
-Así es Shampoo, soy otra-.  
-Pero aún así Shampoo quedarse con Ranma-

La amazona lanzaba golpes exactos al rostro, un codazo al estómago para finalizar con una patada en el muslo de la chica, por su parte Akane había quedado inmóvil en el suelo tenía heridas por todos lados y la sangre comenzaba a emanar rápidamente, se incorporó nuevamente y miró a la china con furia para después lanzarse con todas sus fuerzas.

-Truco de las castañas calientes-.

Shampoo no pudo evitar sorprenderse para después sentir cientos de golpes invadiéndola en su rostro, la peli azul respiraba con dificultad para observar a la chica de cabellos púpura en el suelto con sangre brotando de su nariz, ésta se incorporó lentamente, no podía creer lo que había oído esa técnica solo la sabía Ranma, ¿Cómo es que ella la realizó con tanta facilidad?

La peli azul estaba sofocada realmente estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo pero no creía aguantar por mucho tiempo, observó como Shampoo se paraba lentamente para después arrojarle cuchillos, tenedores, tijeras toda clase de armas, la chica de ojos marrones esquivó algunas pero otras dieron de lleno en el blanco rasgando su ropa y creando heridas no tan profundas en sus brazos, piernas, abdomen y mejillas, las fuerzas se le estaban yendo. Vio como Ukyo volvía a incorporarse nuevamente a la pelea, esto no podía estar pasando no había podido ni siquiera debilitar a Shampoo…esto iba mal.

-Akane, me las vas a pagar- dijo la chica de la espátula.

Ukyo se lanzó de lleno contra Akane agitaba su espátula de un lado a otro, la chica trataba de que no la golpeara pero un golpe se impacto de lleno a su cara aventándola unos cuantos metros de ahí, se paró una vez más sin importarle que todas las heridas de su cuerpo le estuvieran punzando.

-¡Alto! ¡Deténganse! ¡Ya basta!- dijo el oji azul mientras corría al lado de su prometida.  
-Ranma, ya detente, por favor-. El chico suplicaba.  
-Akane prometiste que no interferirías-. La chica hablaba con dificultad  
-pero esto ya es mucho, mírate-.  
-No importa, ganaré-.  
-Ranma, pararemos todo esto si Akane se rinde-. Dijo Ukyo algo agotada.  
-Shampoo estar de acuerdo, Akane rendirse, es lo mejor-.  
-Escúchenme bien todos, ¡No voy a rendirme!-.  
-pero…- el chico de la trenza trató de interferir pero tenía que cumplir su promesa.

Nuevamente Ukyo y Shampoo corrieron hacía la chica, ésta estaba muy débil pero tenía que hacerlo por Akane, esquivaba golpes y lanzaba unos cuantos, las tres trataban de mantener el ritmo se golpeaban entre sí, cada vez la sangre era mayor especialmente porque Ukyo y Shampoo golpeaban directamente las heridas que ésta le había causado, la chica paró para tomar aire pero eso fue un grave error ya que Ukyo le proporcionó unos golpes en el estómago y la espalda mientras que Shampoo golpeaba las heridas de la cara, la chica terminó en el suelo casi desmayada.

-¿Acaso Akane querer morir?- la amazona dijo jadeando.  
-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen? Yo pensé que lo harían mejor- dijo la peli azul incorporándose.  
-Akane, debo decir que estoy sorprendida de que hayas aguantado todo eso-. Dijo Ukyo.

La chica no pudo sujetarse bien así que regresó al suelo, lo último que había dicho había enfurecido a sus contrincantes, éstas estaban frustradas se suponía que esto debía ser rápido pero ahora están teniendo dificultades para acabar con ella…si seguía así no les quedaría de otra que matarla.

Entonces pudo escucharse a lo lejos una risa característica de la otra prometida, las tres oponentes pudieron divisar un listón de gran extensión girando rápidamente en el aire para bajar directamente hacia las manos de la peli azul sujetando sus muñecas y alzándola en el aire, ésta trató de zafarse pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, ya no poseía la misma fuerza que antes.

Shampoo y Ukyo no perdieron tiempo se lanzaron hacia la indefensa chica invadidas por la furia, lanzaron ataques que parecían atravesar el cuerpo de la peli azul, ésta no hacía otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y escupir sangre puesto que la mayoría de los golpes iban destinados a su estómago, ninguna de las dos quería medir las consecuencias, querían acabar con ella, querían borrarla del mapa así Ranma sería suyo, de esta manera Ranma les podía corresponder.

Akane estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente, lo único que sentía era el ardor de los golpes impactarse contra sus mejillas, nariz, estómago, piernas, brazos. La rosa negra se acercó teniendo en su mano la punta de listón, la jaló bruscamente haciendo que el agarre en las muñecas de la peli azul fuera más fuerte, ésta ya no pudo resistir más y soltó un grito de dolor, de alguna manera agradecía estar ahí, si hubiera sido Akane el no lo hubiera resistido.

Ahora eran las tres chicas contra él, Kodachi cada vez hacía más fuerte el amarre en las muñecas de la chica mientras que las otras dos se dedicaban a darle golpes mortales, Shampoo decidió dar el golpe final, sacó de su blusa unos cuchillos que guardo para no utilizarlos con ella pero no le quedaba otra opción, estaba a punto de aventarlos.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó el oji azul.

Todas las miradas de la chicas se centraron en él. El chico de la trenza pudo observar como su prometida se tambaleaba por los aires casi sin vida.

-Kodachi bájala ahora mismo-. Gritó el chico con desesperación.  
-Lo siento Ranma pero no puedo hacer eso-.  
-Dije que ahora-.  
-De acuerdo si yo la bajo tu romperás el compromiso, ¿Qué decides? Su vida a cambio del compromiso-. 

El chico apretó fuertemente los puños y chocó sus dientes con fuerza, era obvia la respuesta, no importa que Ranma ya no fuera su prometido prefería mil veces no volverlo a ver y saber que está vivo a verlo morir con sus propios ojos.

-Ni se te ocurra decir algo-. La oji azul tartamudeó.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿No había sido suficiente la paliza que le habían dado? ¿Cómo ha podido resistir tanto?

-Pero Akane, podrías morir-. Dijo el chico asustado.  
-Eso es lo de menos, no se te ocurra decir ninguna palabra-.

Una vez más el chico no tuvo de otra que acceder a las condiciones de su prometida, cerró los ojos y suspiró para volver a observar la sádica escena.

-Vamos ¿Qué esperan? ¿Acaso ya se cansaron?- la chica dijo esto con un tono desafiante.  
-Ya veras- dijo Ukyo seguida de Shampoo.

La amazona volvió a sacar los cuchillos y está vez los lanzó directamente al pecho y estómago de la la peli azul, ésta por reflejo cerro fuertemente los ojos pero los cuchillos nunca llegaron a impactarse en su cuerpo, Akane abrió los ojos y observó los cuchillos caer al suelo.

-¿Por qué Ukyo hacer eso? ¿Acaso estar defendiéndola?- gritó Shampoo frustrada y desesperada.  
-No queríamos llegar a esto, ya es demasiado, mírala está a punto de desfallecer, ¿De verdad pensabas matarla?-. gritó Ukyo interponiéndose entre Akane y Shampoo.  
-¿Acaso estas de su lado Ukyo? Está bien…morirás igual que ella-. Gritó la rosa negra. 

Kodachi soltó el amarre de las muñecas de la peli azul para dirigir su listón contra Ukyo, quien trataba de esquivar golpeándolo con su espátula, ahora estoy era un combate entre Shampoo y Kodachi contra Ukyo.

-Alto, ustedes están peleando conmigo-.  
-¿De qué hablas Akane? No puedes sostenerte ni en tus propias piernas- decía la rosa negra con un tono irónico.  
-Eso ser muy cierto, Akane rendirse-.  
-la única forma de que rompa el compromiso es matándome-.

El chico abrió sus ojos de par en par Ranma no iba a renunciar tan fácil, ¿Era por su orgullo? O ¿Realmente le importaba el compromiso? Era más aceptable la primera, Ranma siempre había sido un chico orgulloso y o iba a permitir que unas chiquillas lo pisotearan tan fácilmente. A pesar de eso su cuerpo ya estaba muy herido no podría resistir ni siquiera un golpe más. Tenía que intervenir de alguna manera.

Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi pudieron notar la determinación en los ojos de Akane, algo había cambiado, Akane se estaba incorporando tenía heridas por todas partes, su ropa estaba machada completamente de sangre.

-Bien, si eso quieres….morirás- sentención la rosa negra.  
-Shampoo estar de acuerdo, ¿Ukyo qué opinar?-.  
-Lo siento Akane, pero tengo que luchar por el amor de Ranma-.  
-Las estoy esperando-

esta vez fue la peli azul quien se lanzó sobre ellas, golpeó en la nuca a Shampoo con un codazo para después darle un buen rodillazo a Kodachi en la cara, se quedó de frente con Ukyo, por mas que quisiera no podría lastimarla, Ukyo era su mejor amiga y no podía ponerle un dedo encima pero por Akane podía ser capaz de eso y más. Las otras dos regresaron, la chica no tenía escapatoria decidió ocupar sus últimas fuerzas, comenzó a ser atacada por todas las demás, ella retrocedía, el chico pudo observar como su prometida comenzaba a caminar en espiral con sus rivales siguiéndola de repente salió un enorme torbellino para después observar como Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi salieron disparadas por los aires en diferentes direcciones.

La chica estaba en medio del lugar tirada, su prometido corrió hacia ella para observarla, estaba inconsciente, apenas y podía respirar tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo, su ropa estaba desgarrada y en sus muñecas se podía ver perfectamente la marcar del listón de Kodachi, no perdió tiempo y aunque las lágrimas inundaban los ojos del chico lentamente y con cuidado la colocó en su espalda y se dirigió al consultorio del Doctor Tofú.

-Eres un tonto, no tenías que hacerlo- susurró el chico de ojos azules.  
-Yo…lo lamento….pero…no podía…no podía…perderte-.

El chico sintió perfectamente una descarga eléctrica en su pecho, lo había confirmado no lo había hecho por orgullo, lo hizo por ella, por su compromiso y eso la hacía muy feliz. Su prometida había caído inconsciente después de quejarse por el dolor.

Estaba contenta, porque después de todo…Ranma seguía estando con ella y casi moría por eso. Ahora se daba cuenta de cuán importante era Ranma en su vida…de una cosa estaba segura…no quería perderlo, no quería alejarse ni un segundo de él.

Hola! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Tal vez se me paso la mano con el pobre de Ranma, pero la que mas daño tendrá sería Akane si logra recuperar su cuerpo. En fin espero les haya gustado, hasta yo sentí feo de imaginarme a Akane de esa manera.

Espero sus reviews. Gracias por leer.


	7. Pchan aparece

-Diálogo-  
"pensamiento"

P-chan aparece

El chico oji azul se encontraba en la sala de espera del consultorio del Dr. Tofú, esperaba pacientemente noticas sobre su prometida, es cierto que había tenido heridas graves, su piel estaba casi desgarrada y la sangre no había dejado de brotar. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia del Dr. Tofú enfrente de él.

-Ranma-. Dijo el Doctor suavemente.  
-¿Cómo está?, ¿Mejorará? ¿Es grave? ¿Puedo verlo?-. dijo angustiada la peli azul.  
-Tranquilo todo está bien ella está mejor, por el momento está inconsciente pero yo creo que le haría mejor que la vieras-.  
-Gracias Doctor-.  
-Oye Ranma ¿Por qué dejaste que peleara?-. El Doctor vio con seriedad al chico.  
-usted sabe que yo jamás lo hubiera permitido, pero también sabe que Akane es una chica muy necia y terca se lo negué varias veces pero parecía que hablaba con la pared-.

El chico pasó a donde estaba su prometida sin hacer el menor ruido pudo observarla en la cama con los ojos cerrados y sus cabellos revueltos y cierta tonalidad rosa en sus mejillas, aún tenía las marcas de las armas blancas que habían rosado su piel, el chico no pudo evitar emitir unos sollozos para sentir perfectamente como las lágrimas empezaban el recorrido por sus mejillas.

-Te dije que no lo hicieras tonto-. El chico ya no soportaba toda esa desesperación que llevaba dentro de su ser.  
-Te lo suplique y mira como te dejaron-. El oji azul pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por las rosadas mejillas de su prometida.

El chico tomó con fuerza la mano de su prometida y comenzó a llorar como nunca antes, el cuerpo podía ser de Ranma Saotome pero los sentimientos eran de una chica asustada y temerosa por lo que pudiera pasarle a su prometido, sentía la culpa sobre sus hombros, pero ahora no podía hacer nada solo tenía que esperar a que Ranma se recuperara…no le importaba tanto que su cuerpo quedara de esa manera le preocupaba su prometido.

-No iba a permitir…que…esas locas…te volvieran a…hu…a humillar-. Dijo la chica con voz baja y entrecortada.  
-Pero Ranma…- decía el chico al cual no le importaba que lo viera llorando como un niño chiquito.  
-Akane…no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, por fin te respetaran-.  
-Pero mira como te dejaron-  
-velo por el lado bueno…este no es mi cuerpo-. La chica emitió una sonrisa para después caer inconsciente nuevamente.

El chico se relajó al escuchar las palabras de su prometida pero no pudo enojarse al escuchar el último comentario claro Akane sería la más afectada si regresan a la normalidad. Ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera sabían la causa de por qué habían cambiado de cuerpo, ni siquiera sabían quién era el culpable, ya llevaban una semana así y aún no sabían nada de nada. Tenían que empezar a investigar como revertir esto, ninguno de los dos quería quedarse así para siempre.

El sol comenzaba a despedirse dejando en su lugar a la brillante luna como un hermoso diamante blanco acompañada de miles de estrellas que comenzaban a hacer su aparición. El chico había permanecido todo el día esperando a su prometida la cual aún no despertaba. Pensaba en lo ocurrido de hace unos instantes Ranma estaba a punto de perder ¿Qué pasaría si no hubiera tomado esas fuerzas? Seguramente ahorita ella no estaría ahí para cuidarlo, pero gracias al cielo eso no había pasado y Ranma seguía siendo su prometido, él hubiera dado su vida por protegerla y estaba segura que esta vez no era por su orgullo.

-Akane…-murmuraba la chica en sueños.  
-Aquí estoy Ranma…a tu lado-. El chico apretó fuertemente la mano de su prometida.

La chica fue abriendo lentamente los ojos parpadeando varias veces seguidas puesto que la luz del sol le lastimaba, pudo observar que se encontraba en el mismo lugar atada a esa cama observó a su alrededor y divisó a su prometido recargado en un costado de su cama apretando fuertemente su mano y durmiendo placenteramente.

El chico poco a poco fue despertando también y lo primero que vio fue unos ojos almendrados que lo miraban atentamente, se incorporó en un instante y observó a la chica por unos instantes.

-Ranma ¿Cómo te sientes?-. dijo el muchacho tocando la frente de la chica.  
-Mucho mejor, pero tu…vaya que luzco pálido, jamás me había visto con esas ojeras ¿Acaso no has dormido ni comido?-.  
-Si Ranma se que te ves fatal pero agradezco no estar en mi cuerpo por ahora y no he comido he estado desde ayer aquí…contigo-.  
-Pero ¿estás loca? Mi cuerpo necesita comida-.  
-Al rato comeré ahorita lo importante es que ya estas mejor-.

El chico se paró para ir a avisarle al Dr. Tofú de que su prometida ya estaba mucho mejor tenía la esperanza de que ya se pudieran ir a casa juntos.

-Akane…perdóname-. Dijo la chica en un susurro.  
-¿Qué?- dijo el chico parándose en seco y sin girarse.  
-perdóname por mi culpa tu cuerpo quedó muy lastimado-.  
-No tienes de qué disculparte, todo estará bien-.  
-Akane no quiero regresar a mi cuerpo hasta que estas heridas no sanen-.  
-¿Estás seguro? De todas formas tenemos que buscar la causa de todo esto y la manera de revertirlo, no podemos estar más así mira lo que te pasó quien sabe que pueda ocurrir después-.

Ambos chicos después de unas cuantas revisiones a la peli azul regresaron a casa y como era de esperarse todos interrogaban a los jóvenes, Kasumi y Nabiki trataban de ayudar a su hermana, mientras Soun lloraba amargamente y agradecía a Ranma, Genma estaba convertido en panda así que no había mucho que decir de él. El joven artista marcial fue respondiendo una a una las preguntas que surgían en la plática, se sentía algo incómodo al estar contando todo eso, después de un rato se dirigió hacia el cuarto de su prometida.

-hola Ranma-. Decía el chico mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de la peli azul.  
-Akane ¿Qué haces aquí?-.  
-Sólo pasaba a decirte buenas noches-.  
-Igual que descanses-.  
-Oye Ranma…tenemos que empezar a investigar cómo regresar a nuestros cuerpos-.  
-Si…mañana empezaremos al fin y al cabo no tenemos clases-.  
-de acuerdo, hasta mañana-. Decía el chico quien agitaba su mano de un lado hacía otro.  
-Hasta mañana-

El sol comenzaba a asomarse una vez más, otro día mas había llegado, el cielo estaba tan deslumbrante, parecía que miles de diamantes estaban ahí, un azul tan claro…el chico se había despertado temprano y se dirigía hacía el cuarto de su prometida con una bandeja de comida en las manos. Por otro lado la chica parecía un tronco, una vez que caía en la cama nada ni nadie lo podía levantar, pudo sentir perfectamente como la mirada de alguien se fundía en su rostro y abrió los ojos lentamente para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules para después dar un salto y respirar agitadamente.

-Buenos días Ranma-. Decía el chico sonriendo.  
-¿pero qué te ocurre Akane? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estabas ahí?-.  
-Acabo de llegar además no quería molestarte-.  
-Tu sola presencia lo hace- masculló entre dientes.  
-¿Qué dijiste? Si quieres me voy- se levantó bruscamente de la silla.  
-No…quédate. ¿Qué es eso?-. dijo la chica señalando el plato que estaba sobre el escritorio.  
-Es tu desayuno, sigues lastimado así que pensé en traértelo a al cama-.  
-¿Lo…lo preparaste tú?- decía con una voz temblorosa.  
-No, lo preparó Kasumi-.  
-Entonces ¿Qué estas esperando?-

La chica comenzaba a comer delicadamente y saboreaba cada bocado que entrada por su boca cuando por fin terminó se volvió a recostar en su cama.

-oye Ranma…¿Cómo crees que sucedió el cambio?-. 

La chica miró fijamente por unos instantes a la chica para después volver a dirigir su mirada al techo.

-No lo sé, la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien-.  
-Lo último que yo recuerdo es haber visto en mi cuarto humo pero después…desperté en tu cuarto y en tu cuerpo-. Decía el chico estando pensativo.  
-Eso es…yo también recuerdo haber visto humo y después darme mucho sueño pero antes de eso yo había tenido un encuentro con el maestro Happosai-.

Ambos chicos se miraron incrédulos, rápidamente los dos salieron de la habitación pero le fue imposible a la chica debido a las heridas que aún permanecían en su cuerpo, además habían recordado que Happosai llegaría hasta tarde después de ir a "su entrenamiento" que seguramente constaría en robar ropas íntimas.

Había caído la noche para los jóvenes el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, no veían la hora en la que el maestro llegara y les explicara todo de lo contrario estaban seguros que ambos le darían una paliza. Todos estaban reunidos en la mesa cenando, la chica ya se encontraba mucho mejor a pesar de que ese no era su cuerpo las heridas iban cicatrizando poco a poco ya tenía mucha más movilidad.

Escucharon unas risas provenir del patio y vieron una pequeña silueta entrar por la puerta principal era el maestro el cual como siempre llevaba en su espalda miles de prendas de todos los colores y tamaños. Observó como dos chicos se encontraban a su alrededor de brazos cruzados.

-Hola linda Akane- el viejito se lanzó contra los pechos de la chica y empezó a rosar en ellos su cara.  
-Aléjese de mi viejo libidinoso-. Gritó la chica asustada para después estampar de lleno la cara del maestro en el suelo.  
-¿Pero qué te sucede linda Akane? ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a un pobre viejecito como yo?-. Comenzaba a sollozar el maestro.  
-¡Por su culpa estamos de esta manera!-. decía el chico desesperado.

toda la familia estaba mirando atentamente la escena cuando escucharon el último comentario no pudieron evitar tener dudas en su cabeza, querían saber a qué se referirían pero era mejor que desquitaran su coraje con el maestro.

-No sé de que hablas Ranma-. El maestro miraba con cara de súplica.  
-Lo sabe perfectamente-. Decía la chica sujetando por el cuello a Happosai.  
-Por su culpa Ranma en mi cuerpo y yo en el de él-. la chica no tuvo de otra que decirlo.

Toda la familia se sobresaltó, ahora entendían todo, todos los sucesos que habían estado pasando, porque Ranma llamaba a su prometida con su nombre y viceversa. Pero era preferible que por el momento no hicieran preguntas, dejarían que terminaran con el maestro para que cuando les explicaran todo estuvieran mucho más calmados.

-ah si…ya me acordé-. El maestro Happosai se encontraba comiendo calmadamente.  
-¿Por qué nos hizo esto?- preguntaba el chico a modo de súplica.  
-Ustedes dos estaban peleando mucho-.  
-De todas formas eso no era asunto suyo- la chica estaba enfurecida.  
-bueno lo hecho, hecho está- decía el viejito mientras le pedía otro plato de arroz a Kasumi.  
-Entonces deshágalo- el chico rogó.

El maestro dejo a un lado el plato, se limpió su boca y se giró hacía los dos jóvenes que estaban a punto de estallar, tosió y abrió su boca para dar una respuesta.

-No sé como revertirlo-. El viejito volvía a comer.

Tanto Ranma como Akane tuvieron su caída anime, tanto al chico como a la chica le empezaba a salir una vena saltarina en la frente, tenían unas ganas enormes de darle una paliza, el había ocasionado todo esto pero no sabía cómo revertirlo, eso era increíble. ¿Cómo se suponía que regresarían a su cuerpo? ¿No tendrían de otra que quedarse así para siempre? No…esa no era opción tenían que regresar a su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabe?- la chica comenzaba a aumentar su aura al grado que todos los demás exceptuando el viejito y la peli azul salieran del lugar.  
-Ranma…cálmate-. El chico trataba de sujetar a su prometida.  
-De verdad que no lo sé-. El viejito se escondía tras las piernas de Ranma.  
-Venga acá le voy a hacer recordar-. Y diciendo esto la chica mando a volar de una patada al maestro.  
-Ranma ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- el chico le daba un golpe en la cabeza a su prometida.  
-Eso ya no importa al parecer tenemos que buscar solución a esto solos-.

ambos chicos se habían sentado en la sala, estaban pensando en cómo podían arreglar todo ¿Qué tenían que hacer? ¿Acaso tenían que decir unas palabras? Habían tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta ¿Qué era lo que revertía todo? Estaban tan metido en su mundo que no escucharon las pisadas de un animal entrando a la sala.

-¡p-chan!- dijo el joven al ver que el cerdito estaba rosando las piernas de su prometida.  
-¿Qué demonios?- dijo la chica al ver lo que el cerdo estaba haciendo.  
-Quítate de aquí cerdo asqueroso-. La chica arrojó violentamente al cerdito contra la pared.

El cerdito al recuperarse de ese golpe, no pudo evitar llorar mientras veía a la chica enfurecida enfrente de él sonriendo de una manera irónica. El cerdito trató de huir rápidamente pero gracias a su mal sentido acabo en los brazos del joven.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? No trates así a p-chan-. Dijo el chico abrazándolo  
-Suelta a ese cerdo…quiero abrazarlo hasta estrangularlo- espetó la chica.

El chico jaló bruscamente a su prometido y se lo llevó al patio para poder hablarle. El cerdito estaba confundido su amada Akane le había dicho cerdo asqueroso mientras que Ranma se preocupaba por él ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

-Ranma no seas grosero con p-chan él piensa que eres yo-. Suplicaba el chico.  
-Pues que se entere de una vez-.  
-claro que no…por favor sé amable con él mientras recuperamos nuestro cuerpo-.  
-ah claro, entonces dormirá conmigo aún así-.  
-De acuerdo, fingiré ser tu pero no te prometo que duerma conmigo-.  
-Ranma…por favor-. El chico lanzó una de sus miradas mas dulces y tiernas.  
-De acuerdo, está bien-.  
-Pero tú tienes que tratarlo como lo trato yo-.  
-Pero…Ranma..-  
-Si yo me esfuerzo es justo que tu también lo hagas-.

Los jóvenes regresaron a la sala y observaron al cerdito negro que no paraba de mirarlos asustado, confundido para después ser alzado por las manos de su hermosa Akane. 

-P-chan…que bien que volviste, ya te extrañaba- la chica tuvo que fingir una voz melosa para después abrazarlo sacándole gran parte del aire al pobre cerdito.  
-Ran…Akane…am…¡suelta a ese cerdo!- el chico ni siquiera pudo gritar a la intensidad con la que lo haría Ranma.

al joven se le salió una pequeña gota para después mirar a su prometida dándole a entender que eso que había hecho era más que ridículo, ni siquiera llegaba a ridículo.

-P-chan, espero que no te hayas perdido en algún lugar-. La chica sonería de manera malévola.  
-Akane…!deja a ese maldito cerdo!- el chico sentía como si algo dentro de él se quebrara.  
-¿Pero por qué? Si es muy lindo…mira su barriga-. La chica comenzó a hacerle cosquillas al cerdo riendo siniestramente.

El cerdito no entendía nada su Akane estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña y observaba perfectamente como el oji azul lo miraba con unos ojos de melancolía absoluta.

-Ranma no sé porque lo odias tanto la verdad está muy lindo- la chica volvió a abrazar fuertemente al cerdo.  
-No sé como soportas estar cerca de él-. El chico parecía el más herido con esas palabras.  
-Bueno p-chan y yo nos vamos a dormir-.  
-Hasta mañana p-chan…digo ni creas que dormirás con ese cerdo-.  
-¿Qué pasa Ranma? ¿Hoy no lo golpearás?- la chica dirigió una mirada retadora a su prometido.

El chico no tuvo de otra que acceder y agarró al cerdito de las ojeras para darle un golpe en la cabeza, después de eso la chica lo recogió sonriente mientras el chico tenía una mirada de angustia, Ranma pagará por haberla obligado a hacerle eso a p-chan. La peli azul se dirigió hacía su cuarto, se colocó su pijama y atrajo al cerdito hacía su cuerpo.

-Bien p-chan es hora de dormir, tú dormirás en el piso y yo en mi cama…así que ni se te ocurra subirte-.

El cerdito la miró varias veces tratando de procesar lo que había dicho, su linda Akane jamás le había dicho eso. Vio como se acostaba y al poco rato se quedó dormida, el cerdo aprovechó esa situación y se subió cautelosamente a la cama para después acurrucarse entre los brazos de su amada.

A la mañana siguiente todos bajaron para desayunar, la peli azul llevaba a P-chan entre sus brazos y lo colocó en la mesa, después bajo el oji azul el cual le dio los buenos días al cerdito. Todos empezaron a comer y P-chan veía como su amada comía lenta y calmadamente de repente ésta lo observó y sonrío de una manera muy extraña.

-¿Acaso quieres comer P-chan?- decía la chica mientras agarraba su cuchara para dirigirla al hocico del cerdo. El cerdito asintió contento.  
-Bueno pues…come…vamos P-chan, qué rico está verdad…come, ¿Qué pasa ya no puedes más? Yo sé que te gusta…sigue comiendo…que lento eres…vamos come más rápido…come…-

toda la familia estaba mirando a la joven asustados, la chica estaba alimentando al cerdito muy rápido apenas éste había introducido la comida a su hocico cuando la peli azul volvía a introducir más comida al grado de que el cerdito ya no pudo más y terminó por desmayarse.

-Akane ¿Qué te ocurre? No trates así a P-chan- dijo recogiéndolo y llevándoselo hacía el patio.  
-Ranma…espera…solo estaba jugando, nos estábamos divirtiendo-. La chica salió tras el muchacho.

Toda la familia se quedó estática ante la escena que habían armado esos dos, esta vez estaban seguros que era acerca de la discusión que habían tenido ayer con el maestro.

-Pobre P-chan-. Decía Kasumi mientras se paraba de su lugar.  
-No te preocupes Kasumi, Ranma...bueno…Akane…am no…Akane en el cuerpo de Ranma no lo permitirá-. Decía Soun.

Pero P-chan no era tan importante en esos momentos, ambos jóvenes tenían que empezar a buscar una cura para lo que les estaba pasando, tenían que hacerlo rápido no querían vivir así por el resto de sus vidas.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola…bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya estoy pensando en un final, por el momento espero estén disfrutando de la historia. Ya saben cualquier comentario, crítica, idea, reclamo será muy bien aceptado.


	8. Happosai es un tramposo

++++cambio de escena++++  
-Diálogo-  
"pensamiento"

Happosai es un tramposo.

Otra mañana había llegado a Nerima, todos los habitantes del Dojo Tendo estaban desayunando plácidamente, vemos a una chica con un cerdito en manos estrujándolo muy fuerte contra su cuerpo, el pobre cerdito apenas podía respirar, el afecto de su amada Akane lo iba a dejar sin aire. El joven de ojos azules observaba la situación muy preocupado, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no soportaba que su prometida lo tratará de esa forma, terminaría matándolo.

-P-chan, tengo una gran idea-. Dijo la chica mirando al cerdito de frente.  
-¿Qué piensas hacerle?- preguntó el chico preocupado.  
-Ranma no te preocupes, no le haré nada malo, simplemente lo bañaré-. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír.

El cerdito abrió los ojos de par en par en intentó vanamente zafarse de los brazos de su amada pero ésta lo sujetaba muy fuerte, así que no tuvo opción, el cerdito comenzó a temblar.

-¿Pero qué te pasa P-chan? ¿Acaso no quieres bañarte conmigo?- la chica le comenzó a hablar dulcemente al cerdito.  
-con que de eso se trataba, perfecto ahora que lo dices nunca lo he… lo has bañado-. El chico se paró y se dirigió hacía la cocina para buscar algo de comer.  
-Bien P-chan, ahora eres mío, vamos a bañarnos juntos- la chica sonrió dulcemente pero el cerdito no pensaba lo mismo.

La chica se dirigió hacía el baño con P-chan en brazos y cada vez lo abrazaba mucho más fuerte. Mientras el cerdito lloraba y pataleaba, la chica abrió la llave de la bañera y no paraba de sonreír y tararear una canción, el cerdito estaba realmente asustado. La chica cerró la ventana con seguro y salió unos instantes.

-Bien P-chan, es hora de bañarnos- la chica sonrió.

El cerdito sintió perfectamente como una hemorragia se hacía presente, ahí estaba ella su amada con una toalla que la cubría desde donde empezaban sus pechos hasta arriba de las rodillas, la chica se acercó malévolamente y con pasos muy sensuales hasta llegar al cerdito y abrazarlo estrujándolo contra sus pechos, el cerdito cayó inconsciente por unos instantes.

-Vamos P-chan ¿Acaso no quieres bañarte conmigo?- la chica comenzó a sollozar. Y el cerdito asentía con su cabeza rápidamente.

La chica se metió a la tina y se quitó la toalla, se recargó sobre la parte superior de al tina dejando ver parte de sus pechos, y lanzando una sexy mirada hacia su pequeña mascota.

-¿Qué ocurre P-chan?- la chica le habló melosamente. 

El cerdito comenzó a temblar y retrocedió para después salir huyendo por la puerta que la chica había olvidado cerrar. La chica solo suspiró y se relajó en la tina.

-¡Maldito cerdo!-. Dijo la joven mientras se sumergía en el agua.

El chico había entrado a la habitación de su prometida y la observó en la cama, el chico miró hacía todas partes tratando de encontrar algo pero al parecer no tuvo éxito.

-Ranma ¿Dónde dejaste a P-chan?-  
-ese cerdo se fue-.  
-Pero ¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?-.  
-ya sabes cómo es…se va y regresa-.

Toda la familia Tendo bajó a cenar poco a poco cada uno de los miembros iba retirándose a sus respectivas habitaciones dejando solos a dos chicos pensativos.

-Ranma ¿Cómo recuperaremos nuestros cuerpos?- dijo el chico observando a su prometida.  
-No lo sé Akane, el maldito viejo debe saber-.  
-la verdad yo lo vi muy convencido-.

En ese instante unos extraños ruidos provenían de la puerta principal para después un viejito entrar con una mercancía enorme de ropa interior.

-Ranma, Akane, les tengo buenas noticias-.  
-No me diga…-dijo la chica en tono irónico.  
-¿Qué ocurre maestro?- pregunto el joven amablemente.  
-Ya sé como puede recuperar sus cuerpos-. Dijo el maestro triunfante.  
-¿De verdad?- ambos chicos preguntaron con brillo en su rostro.  
-Así es…pero a cambio de que se los diga tienen que hacerme un favorcito-.  
-¿De qué se trata?-. preguntó el joven.  
-Tienen que modelar estas hermosas prendas para mí- dijo el maestro sonriente.

Sacó dos brassieres uno de color rosa portando diminutos corazones de color blanco y con encaje junto con unas bragas del mismo modelo, y el otro era uno de color púrpura con bolitas de color negro siendo las bragas iguales.

-¿Pero usted está loco o qué?- exclamó furiosa la chica.  
-¿Qué le pasa? Ni loca voy a hacer eso- le siguió el joven.  
-ni siquiera por mi que soy un pobre viejecito-.  
-¡Es un maldito abusador!- replicó la chica.  
-Esta bien…como quieran quédense así para siempre-. El maestro tomo una actitud seria.  
-No…espere- suplico el joven.

La chica jaló a su prometido hacía el patio, no estaba de acuerdo en que tuvieran que hacer ese tipo de humillaciones, era verdad que esto jamás les había pasado ni se lo deseaban a nadie pero ya encontrarían la forma de salir de esta, siempre lo hacían.

-Akane se puede saber qué demonios estas pensando-. Dijo la chica.  
-Ranma, el maestro es el único que sabe como regresarnos a nuestros cuerpos-.  
-¿Y eso qué? ¿Estás dispuesta a pasar esas humillaciones?- el joven subía de tono.  
-Yo quiero recuperar mi cuerpo-. También la joven comenzó a alzar la voz.  
-Yo también pero no tenemos que hacer eso-.  
-entonces ¿Qué propones?-. el chico se cruzó de brazos.  
-Propongo que busquemos otras maneras para volver a la normalidad-.  
-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tomaría eso?-.  
-Pero Akane…-  
-Ranma, es la única forma-  
-Akane…déjamelo a mí- el chico dijo en un susurro  
-¿Qué?- preguntó angustiada la chica  
-Si…yo me pondré eso y ¡Maldita se!-.  
-¿Qué sucede?-  
-Se me olvidaba que tu tienes mi cuerpo-.  
-ah no…ni se te ocurra-.  
-Akane ¿Por qué no? De todas maneras no estarías enseñando tu cuerpo…o ¿prefieres que yo lo haga estando en tu cuerpo?-  
-No-  
-Entonces házlo-.

El chico no tuvo de otra y se dirigió al estanque de un brinco entró en él para salir convertida en una pelirroja y regresaron a la sala donde el maestro aún seguía ahí admirando cada pieza de su adorada colección.

-Maestro…hemos decidió hacer un trato con usted-. Dijo la peli azul.  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
-Yo seré la que modele eso para usted, no meta a Ranma en esto-. Dijo la pelirroja.  
-¿Pero qué es esto?- el aura del maestro comenzaba a aumentar, ambas chicas comenzaron a temblar.  
-¡Esto es estupendo!, el cuerpo de Ranma pero es Akane quien modelara…estoy tan contento, hicieron esto por mi- el viejito comenzaba a llorar y ambas chicas le salían una gota en la cabeza.  
-Si como sea- dijo la pelirroja.

El maestro después de limpiar sus lágrimas buscó las prendas que había escogido, se las entregó a la pelirroja y tanto la peli azul como el maestro esperaron cierto tiempo, cuando observaron a Ranma chica entrar con las prendas que el maestro le había dado anteriormente, de verdad lucía muy bien.

-¡Ay! Akane te ves tan linda en el cuerpo de Ranma-. El maestro comenzaba a delirar.  
"Vaya, realmente mi cuerpo de mujer no es tan malo"

La pelirroja se veía enfadada había caminado de una manera grotesca hacía el maestro y había pasado varias veces caminando enfrente de él.

-Akane…ahora me queda claro que no quieres saber cómo regresar a tu cuerpo- empezaba a sollozar el maestro.  
-¿Pero de qué está hablando? Claro que quiero regresar-.  
-Pues no parece porque no te estás esmerando…ni siquiera una sonrisita has dado-.  
-¿pero a usted qué le sucede?- la pelirroja estaba a punto de arrojarse sobre Happosai.

La peli azul la volvió a llevar a fuera para tener una charla y explicarle cómo tenía que hacer las cosas. 

-Akane ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?-.  
-Lo que el maestro y tú pidieron-.  
-Pero esa no es la forma si quieres que ese viejo nos dé la cura tienes que hacerlo mejor-  
-pero no puedo sonreír cuando realmente no lo estoy disfrutando-.  
-No es que lo disfrutes solo sonríe actúa como si yo lo hiciera de todas formas es mi cuerpo el que estás mostrando no el tuyo-.  
-De acuerdo…lo haré-. 

Una vez más regresaron a la sala pero a diferencia de que esta vez la pelirroja tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bien maestro ¿Qué quiere que haga?-.  
-Así se habla linda Akane-

la pelirroja comenzó a posar de maneras distintas: acostada en el suelo, parada, con las piernas cruzadas, acostada boca abajo, boca arriba, colocando sus manos en diversas posiciones hasta el grado de masajearle los hombros al viejito.

-Bien maestro, llevo haciendo esto por mas de media hora-. Dijo la pelirroja exhausta.  
-Así es linda Akane-  
-Ahora le toca cumplir su parte del trato-.  
-Mi trato era también incluir a Ranma en esto-.  
-Pero hicimos un nuevo trato- reclamó el joven.  
-Cierto, cierto-  
-Bien ahora díganoslo-.

Ambas chicas miraron fijamente al maestro mientras éste estaba con ambos ojos cerrados y fumando su pipa, estaba muy pensativo…concentrado y abrió nuevamente los ojos.

-Ya lo olvidé-

Las dos chicas se cayeron hacía atrás para después levantarse furiosas, la pelirroja fue la más afectada y su aura estalló enormemente.

-Ha dicho…que…se le olvidó-. La pelirroja empezaba a tronar sus dedos.  
-Si así es-. Dijo el viejito muy calmado.  
-¿Cómo puede hacer eso? Después de que me hizo modelarle…simplemente dice lo olvide-.  
-Es un maldito libidinoso y aparte tramposo-. La chica le gritaba.  
-No se molesten…no fue mi intención- el viejito nuevamente comenzaba a llorar.  
-usted es un maldito-. Gritó la pelirroja para después darle un golpe el cual se impactó directamente con la cara de Happosai.  
-Ustedes son los abusivos mira que pegarle a alguien como yo- el viejito comenzó a aumentar su aura.

-Bomba Happo-daikarin-

Ambas jóvenes sintieron la explosión y cuando se empezaban a recuperar tosieron unas cuantas veces, buscaron al viejo por todos lados pero no había rastro de él, sin embargo la mitad del Dojo había sido destruida y ahí estaban ellas tiradas en el suelo, una en ropa interior y la otra sacudiéndose el polvo. 

-Ese viejo es un tramposo- gritaba la pelirroja.  
-Ya me las pagará cuando lo vea- dijo furiosa la peli azul.  
-Hice todo eso para nada…esto es el colmo, me hizo pasar esa vergüenza por nada- la pelirroja comenzaba a sollozar.  
-Akane cálmate…- la peli azul trató de colocar su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.  
-Son unos idiotas- la pelirroja salió corriendo de ese lugar a lo que quedaba del Dojo.

Todos los miembros ya estaban en la mesa cenando nuevamente debido al escándalo que estos dos habían provocado, Soun miró directamente a la peli azul, ésta observó el lugar, realmente el Dojo había quedado destruido.

-Akane…Ranma quien seas…no debieron hacer todo ese escándalo, ahora tendré que volver a reparar el Dojo.

La joven no le hizo el más mínimo caso ya que se fue corriendo tratando de encontrar a la pelirroja, sabía lo que había pasado, el lo sentía cada vez que se convertía en mujer, pobre Akane. Maldito Happosai ya volvería a aparecer y esta vez pagaría caro lo que había hecho.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Perdón si he tardado en subir pero es que tengo varias ideas que no se ni como ordenar, probablemente ya mero esté el final, ya lo estoy pensando. Espero que este capítulo les haya agradado mucho.

Espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews. Suerte.


	9. ¿Cómo revertimos ésta maldición?

Hola hola! Aquí sigo todavía…este he leído un comentario acerca de poner los otros rivales de Ranmay acerca de escenas románticas…y bueno lo que ustedes pidan.

Marirosy: no he incluido ningún beso hasta ahorita porque se arruinaría a lo que quiero llegar. Espero seas paciente.

¿Cómo revertimos esta maldición?

Habían pasado alrededor de 2 semanas desde que la peli azul había tenido su encuentro nada agradable con las que en ese tiempo solían ser las prometidas del oji azul. Esas dos últimas semanas habían estado llena de incomodidades: el encuentro de P-chan, el engaño de Happosai, los innumerables cuestionamientos por parte de su familia, sin mencionar que sus respectivos amigos comenzaban a extrañarse de los comportamientos por parte de la joven pareja.

-Oye Ranma, ya llevamos así mucho tiempo…simplemente creo que no hay cura-. Dijo el chico mientras caminaba tranquilamente.  
-¿Por qué lo dices Akane?- dijo la joven que iba caminando sobre la reja.  
-Míranos, ya es demasiado tiempo y ni siquiera una pista-. Dijo el chico suspirando.

La joven iba pensando acerca de lo que su prometido había dicho, tenía razón, ya llevaban alrededor de un mes con ese cambio y nada ni nadie les había dado una pista, ciertamente habían convivido demasiado tiempo uno con el otro, habían llegado a conocerse mucho mejor, lo único bueno de todo esto es que las peleas habían disminuido no del todo pero por lo menos podían durar un día sin pelearse.

-Así que aquí estabas Ranma-. Se escuchó una voz.  
-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo la joven.  
-Pagarás por haberle hecho eso a mi querida Shampoo-. De la nada salió un chico con lentes y cabello negro.  
-Mousse ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó el joven sorprendido.  
-Me enteré de lo que Akane le hizo a mi adorada Shampoo, Ranma como prometido de Shampoo debiste protegerla-.  
-Ella se lo busco-. Replicó la joven.  
-Bien Ranma como tú no la protegiste mi deber es hacerte pagar-.  
-Pero Mousse…- suplicó el joven.

El chico pato se lanzó de lleno contra el joven, así fue como inicio otra pelea, Mousse golpeaba en todas las partes del cuerpo pero el oji azul esquivaba todo esto aunque no tan fácilmente.

-Mousse podemos hablarlo- decía el joven mientras esquivaba todos sus golpes.  
-No hay nada de que hablar Saotome, tú eres su prometido debiste haber impedido que Akane hiciera algo así-. 

Mousse dio un brinco y abrió los brazos para después sacar miles de objetos dirigidos hacía el chico de la trenza quien trataba de esquivarlos.

-Ah hermosa Akane aquí estabas- se escuchó una voz altanera.  
-Kuno ¿Tú que haces aquí?-  
-Me enteré de que luchaste contra mi hermana por mi amor-. Dijo kuno posando.  
-¿Qué?- dijo la peli azul desconcertada.  
-Pero no te preocupes Akane, así como tu luchaste por mi amor yo lucharé por el tuyo y de esa forma podemos estar juntos para siempre-.

Y de esta forma kuno se sumo a la pelea del chico pato y del oji azul. Una contienda se dio en medio de la calle, una bola de humo se empezaba a formar de la cual le oji azul salió ileso mientras se veían salir largas cadenas con picos, el chico tomó de la cintura a su prometida para salir saltando por los tejados, mientras la bola de humo seguía expandiéndose. Cuando el humo se iba disipando se pudo divisar a un chico con un palo de manera enredado entre las cadenas del chico pato mientras que éste recibía los golpes del palo de madera.

La joven pareja ya estaba algo lejos de todo el alboroto que se había provocado, ambos respiraban agitadamente, hasta que la chica sugirió un nuevo lugar para ir. Nuevamente los dos volvieron a saltar tejado por tejado hasta que llegaron a un restaurante de comida china.

-Hola-. Dijo el oji azul.  
-Yerno, ¿Cómo han estado?- dijo una abuela de diminuto tamaño y largo cabello blanco sujetada en un bastón.  
-Ranma ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- dijo el joven viendo el gesto extraño que la abuela hacía al escuchar esta oración.  
-¿Cómo que…?-.  
-Es una larga historia que explicar- dijo la joven.  
-Oiga ¿y no estará Shampoo?-dijo el joven mirando hacia varios lados.  
-Ella por ahora está en China mencionó algo acerca de una pelea con Akane-.  
-Como ya le dije es una larga historia-.  
-Pues como ven el día de hoy no hay muchos clientes así que escucho-.

los jóvenes empezaron a relatar la historia o al menos lo poco que recordaban. Solo sabían que un extraño humo los había hecho dormir para después despertar en otro cuerpo. Observaban que la anciana estaba pensativa parecía que no estaba escuchando la historia pero después de que terminaron de contarle todo, la anciana solo los miro por unos instantes.

-Ahora entiendo cómo es que Akane venció a mi Shampoo-. Dijo la anciana aún pensativa.  
-Oiga qué quiso decir con eso-. Dijo el joven muy exaltado.  
-Bien esto es muy fácil esa es una antigua técnica poco conocido tiene el nombre del Humo del cambio o Humo cambiante-.  
-¿Humo cambiante?- ambos chicos espetaron al mismo tiempo.  
-Así es este humo era muy utilizado anteriormente, más que una maldición se consideraba un castigo impuesto por los dios-.  
-Pero nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo-. Dijo el joven.  
-tal vez…este castigo se utilizaba para parejas que maldecían el haberse conocido, por eso mismo no me extraña que les haya sucedido a ustedes-.  
-Entonces ¿Cómo lo podemos revertir?- preguntó la chica.  
-Solo hay una manera, por lo regular es mejor que ustedes la descubran-.  
-llevamos más de un mes de esta forma y ni siquiera una mínima pista nos han dado, no sabemos cómo hacerle para regresar a nuestro cuerpo y preferimos hacerlo antes de que algo peor suceda-. Dijo la chica seriamente.  
-Bien no tengo otra opción, la única forma de que regresen es dándose una muestra mutua de sincero y puro amor-.  
-¿Qué?- los chicos gritaron como si la peor de las tragedias les hubiera pasado.  
-¿Esto es una broma verdad?- decía el chico aterrorizado.  
-Díganos por favor que es una mentira-. Suplicaba la chica.  
-si quieren regresar a sus cuerpos una muestra de sincero y puro amor es lo que tienen que hacer…yo ya cumplí con decirles como se revierte lo demás les toca a ustedes-.

Los dos chicos salieron de ahí con unas caras de terror como si miles de fantasmas los hubieran rodeado, ¿Eso era todo? Tanto tiempo y no se les ocurrió eso ¿Qué clase de castigo era? ¿Quién había inventado eso? ¿Por qué a ellos? Eran tantas las preguntas pero carecían de respuestas, tenían la solución el problema era ¿Cómo la podrían llevar a cabo?

Ambos habían llegado a la casa, saludaron a todos, comieron como de costumbre y la chica se fue a entrenar un rato mientras el oji azul ayudaba en la cocina a Kasumi. Ya que éste terminó fue a donde estaba su prometida, la vio lanzando golpes y patadas al aire así como técnicas conocidas.

-Akane te he dicho miles de veces que me interrumpes- dijo la chica aún lanzando golpes.  
-Pero si yo no hago nada-. Replicó el joven.  
-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-  
-Intentar revertir esto-.

La chica paró en seco para girarse en torno a su prometido.

-¿intentar?- dijo la joven algo confundida.  
-si, cologne dijo que teníamos que darnos una muestra de sincero y puro amor-.  
-¿E..estás…ha…hablando en serio?- la chica sintió una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo.  
-Si-

El oji azul se acercó a su prometido y se miraron fijamente, los dos notaron perfectamente su sonrojo y giraron su cabeza de lado, para después alejarse unos cuantos centímetros.

-Akane jeje…¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos luego? La verdad ahorita estoy muy cansado-. La joven se notaba muy nerviosa.  
-No Ranma tiene que ser ahora-. La chica suspiró.  
-¿Qué propones?- dijo la joven.  
-Cologne dijo que tenía que ser una muestra sincera y pura de amor. ¿A qué se referirá?-  
pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos y veíamos a dos jóvenes caminar en círculos en el gimnasio hasta que por fin el chico de la trenza tuvo una idea.  
-Qué tal si…tu yo…pues…am…nos…bueno…- el chico estaba hasta sudando.  
-si…sé a qué te refieres- dijo la chica mirándolo seriamente.

La chica rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su prometido y acercó su cuerpo lentamente, el chico tenía ambos ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos cuando notó que su prometida lo rodeaba por la cintura, para de esta forma colapsar en un abrazo.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?- el tono de voz del chico era de confusión.  
-Bueno…te estoy abrazando, es una muestra de amor sincero y puro ¿No crees?-  
-si…un…abrazo- dijo el joven desilusionado.  
-¿Sientes algo?- dijo la chica.  
-Además de mis brazos rodeando tu cuerpo…no-.  
-No funcionó- dijo el joven separándose unos centímetros.

Una vez más volvieron a pensar ésta vez el de la idea fue el joven, tal vez sonaría muy tonto pero tendrían que intentar hasta lo último para regresar a sus cuerpos.

-Tengo otra idea- exclamó el joven.  
-¿Qué es?-  
-Mira…otra muestra de afecto son las palabras-.  
-Aja..¿Entonces?-.  
-Akane, si nos decimos palabras bueno que se escuchen bonitas tal vez…de esa forma-  
-si…ya comprendo-  
-Bueno, comienza tú- dijo el joven.  
-¿Qué? ¿Y por qué yo?-  
-Porque tu diste la idea-  
-Por eso mismo tu deberías seguir, además ante todo la caballerosidad-.  
-Eso no es justo-.  
-Pues es la única forma.

El tonó de ambos chicos comenzaba a aumentar.

-Bueno está bien…comienzo yo- dijo el joven.  
-De acuerdo-  
-Am…Ranma..tu…bueno pues…eres…muy…protector, tienes…unos…lindos ojos, tu cabello es…genial…am…eres…muy…bueno…con las artes marciales…am…eres…am…muy…guapo…am…tienes…una…hermosa….una hermosa mirada y un…cuerpo…sensacional- el joven estaba idéntico a un tomate.  
-Vaya Akane, Gracias-  
-Bien…te toca-  
-De acuerdo-

Pasaron tres minutos y la chica seguía en blanco justo cuando iba a decir algo negaba con su cabeza y volvía a pensar, hasta que el chico se desesperó.  
-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no dices nada?- el aura del chico estaba roja.  
-Lo siento Akane es que es difícil decirte algo lindo cuando siempre te he llamado marimacho, poco atractiva y que tienes la gracia de un gorila-  
-¡Eres un idiota!- el chico se había parado con todas las intenciones de alejarse de ese lugar.  
-¡No Akane, espera!, déjame intentarlo de nuevo- suplicó la chica.  
-De acuerdo-.  
-Bien Akane…bueno, tu…eres…muy linda…am…¿Qué mas? Así…(dio un suspiro), lo que quiero decirte es…que aunque a veces no lo parezcas…eres muy dulce…y…contigo bueno pues….he pasado…momentos…que…no…no olvidaré nunca, también eres…bueno…siempre…has estado conmigo en…los peores momentos…- al igual que su prometida estaban sonrojados.  
-Bien ¿Ahora sientes algo?- fue la chica quien formuló esta pregunta.  
-No ¿Y tú?-  
-pero ya lo hicimos, nos abrazamos, nos dijimos palabras bonitas, eso es muestra de amor sincero y puro. No hay cura, nos engañó esa vieja.-dijo el joven frustrado.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no había funcionado? ¿Qué tenían que hacer? ¿Acaso había que hacer algo más? De repente ambos chicos se miraron entre sí con unos ojos de absoluto temor, los dos habían comprendido que clase de amor tenía que ser, pero no…no podía ser cierto, ¿Cómo se supone que harían eso?

-Creo que…la única manera de probar un amor puro y sincero es…un…bueno que…nos besemos- dijo el joven casi sin aliento.  
-¿Estás hablando enserio?-  
-¿Se te ocurre algo más?- dijo el oji azul.  
-bueno…hagámoslo-.  
-de acuerdo-

los jóvenes estaban de frente, contemplándose, mirando detalladamente cada rasgo, no importaba que tuvieran que besar su propio rostro porque sabían que detrás de eso estaba la persona que mas querían en este mundo, aunque ninguno lo admitiera, sus ojos los delataban cruelmente, ambos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, cerraron sus ojos y entre abrieron poco a poco sus labios no sin antes mojarlos con su lengua, quedaban escasos centímetros, podían sentir el aliento del otro chocar contra su rostro, el chico abrió sus ojos para notar a su prometida muy cerca y con el dedo índice acarició su mejilla, para después tomarla del mentón y acercarla cada vez más.

-Por fin volveré a mi cuerpo- susurró la chica, cosa que no debió haber hecho.  
-¿Qué?- la chica se alejó violentamente de su prometido.  
El chico no tuvo con que responder.

-Así que nada más por eso lo hacías-  
-¿Por qué otra cosa más? Tu también lo hacías por lo mismo, ambos queremos recuperar nuestro cuerpo.  
-si…pero por lo menos podías esperarte para decir eso, así que nada más eso era, yo fui una tonta por que creí que estabas sintiendo lo mismo que yo…hubiera funcionado si no lo hubieras estropeado todo.  
-¿tu crees que de verdad funcionaría? Yo creo que no, ni siquiera me gustas, de todas formas no hubiera funcionado-.  
-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? – decía el joven con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-lo siento Akane, tienes razón…perdóname-

La chica no sabía por qué, pero sabía que su prometido tenía razón aunque no lo admitiera, todo iba tan perfecto, si hubieran podido regresar a su cuerpo, pero tenía que arruinarlo todo.

-¿Quieres qué lo intentemos de nuevo?- propuso la peli azul.  
-Sabes que…ahorita no va a funcionar, tiene que ser de verdad, debemos dejar de ser egoístas-.

Y así fue como otro día termino arruinado, cuando por fin iba a besar a la única mujer que ha amado en este mundo, aunque era muy extraño porque besaría sus propios labios, pero eso no importaba, porque detrás de ese cuerpo estaba el único amor que tendrá, y lo que esa noche pudo haber sido perfecta porque besaría a la mujer de sus sueños además de recuperar su cuerpo, pero al parecer el destino no quería que sucediera eso, quería que ambos sufrieran aunque fuera un poco más. Por lo menos ya llevaban ventaja ya sabían cómo revertir ese castigo que les había causado tantos problemas.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno aquí sigo, ya mero se acerca el final…yo creo dos capítulos más y se acaba este fin. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, ya saben cualquier idea, reclamo, sugerencia, lo que ustedes quieran déjenme un review.


	10. Shampoo se entromete

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Antes de que lean este capítulo quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer mi historia, especialmente a Marirosy aunque no te conozca muchas gracias por tus aportes, me has dado ideas muy interesantes cuando simplemente estoy en blanco.

Gracias a todos. Bueno no los hago esperar.

++cambio de escena++  
-Diálogo-  
"pensamiento"

Shampoo se entromete 

Como siempre nos encontramos en la misma ciudad y en la misma casa, con los mismos habitantes, se encontraban desayunando pero había un ambiente pesado, la joven pareja no había intercambiado palabra alguna desde el incidente de la noche anterior. Todo hubiera regresado a la normalidad, ambos se hubieran librado de esa maldición o castigo como fuera, pero no…todo tenía que venirse abajo ahora tendrían que esperar la oportunidad perfecta, pero sabiendo cómo eran esos dos tenían que esperar mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Akane ¿quieres salir hoy conmigo?-dijo la peli azul emocionada.  
-¿Qué…que…dijiste?- el chico no paraba de parpadear sorprendido.  
-no lo repetiré otra vez, ¿Quieres salir conmigo?- dijo esta vez avergonzada la peli azul.  
-salir…como…una… ¿una cita?- el nerviosismo se apoderaba de los dos jóvenes.  
-Yo no diría que…exactamente una cita, si no…como…amigos…podríamos ir…no sé…al parque…tal vez por un helado…- la joven jugueteaba con sus dedos índices.  
-Si, si quiero-

El joven corrió directo a su habitación para escoger la ropa adecuada su prometida lo observó casi volando y ella también fue hacía su cuarto para escoger una bonita ropa pues sabía que su prometido haría lo mismo.

"Es mi oportunidad para besarte, de esa forma ya regresaremos a nuestros cuerpos, claro que…esa no es la única razón."

-Ranma, ya estoy lista-

El joven bajaba de la escalera usando sus pantalones tradicionales pero esta vez con una playera blanca sin mangas y sus muñequeras doradas, junto con sus zapatillas negras. La chica ya estaba abajo esperándolo, usando un vestido de color azul celeste y unas zapatillas blancas haciendo juego con una bolsa de éste mismo color.

-Vaya Ranma, no sabía que pudieras combinar esos colores- la chica usó un tono sorpresivo.  
-No fui yo, Kasumi me ayudó, además no sé como puedes caminar con estas cosas-. Dijo la chica señalando las zapatillas.  
-Es cosa de práctica-.  
-Siento que mis pies se doblan-

El oji azul emitió una dulce sonrisa, tomó de la mano a su prometida y salieron avisando a todos que llegarían un poco tarde.

En algún otro lugar de Nerima, exactamente en el Neko-hanten.

-Shampoo, tengo algo muy importante que decirte-. Decía una anciana sobre un bastón.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- decía la chica mientras limpiaba las mesas del restaurant.  
-Shampoo…es muy importante que me pongas atención yo sé la razón por la cual Akane Tendo te venció-.  
-¿De verdad? Shampoo también querer saber porque estar muy confundida-.  
-Verás lo que pasó fue que…-

Así fue como la abuela comenzó a relatarle todo a la amazona, ésta estaba muy sorprendida por las palabras de su bisabuela, la chinita ahora entendía todo, claro, eso sonaba lógico, Akane tengo no hubiera podido vencerla ni a ella ni a Ukyo ni Kodachi. Sabía que había algo raro, Akane no tenía esa velocidad ni mucho menos esos reflejos y claro nunca había aprendido a dominar la técnica de las castañas calientes ni mucho menos hacer el dragón volador ¿Pero cómo podía darse cuenta? No sabía que estaba luchando realmente con Ranma y una vez más la había vencido eso demostraba que él era el hombre ideal para mí, no iba a dejar que esa chica violenta y poco femenina le quitara a su prometido.

-¿Entonces Shampoo qué tener que hacer?-  
-Mira Shampoo yo le dije a esos dos fue que tenían que darse una prueba de puro y sincero amor, pero ellos no saben que también hay otra solución-.  
-¿De qué estar hablando?-la china no paraba de parpadear.  
-Así es y en esa parte entras tú querida, mira estos polvos chinos soy muy antiguos, pueden anular el efecto del humo cambiante en cuestión de segundos-.  
-Shampoo tener que dárselos a Ranma-.  
-Así es..pero le tendrás que pedir algo a cambio, ambas sabemos que Ranma es muy orgulloso y que jamás aceptaría un enamoramiento hacia Akane, tienes que usar eso en su contra y así Ranma estará contigo-.  
-Eso ser muy fácil-

La joven pareja caminaba por las calles de Nerima, hacía un día caluroso, el cielo estaba de un azul brillante y las nubes se podían distinguir perfectamente.

-¡Qué bonito día! ¿No crees, Ranma?- decía el oji azul mientras observaba el cielo.  
-si…está muy bien-  
-Mira ¡Helado!-. el joven observaba tontamente los carteles.  
-¿Quieres uno?-  
-Si- ambos se regalaron una dulce sonrisa.

Los dos jóvenes seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a su destino, un enorme parque de diversiones, había toda clase de juegos desde juegos de destreza hasta las montañas rusas. El chico tembló un poco para después abrazarse de la joven, todos los que pasaban por ahí observaban tiernamente la escena.

-¿Qué te ocurre Akane?- preguntaba la peli azul mientras alejaba unos centímetros a su prometido.  
-Lo que pasa es que esos juegos me dan miedo- señaló con su dedo las montañas rusas.  
-ah ya veo ¡Qué boba eres Akane!-  
-¿Por qué me dices eso?-  
-Solo los niños chiquitos le temen a esas boberías-. La chica le enseñó la lengua a su prometida.  
-idiota-

Los dos chicos recorrieron gran parte del parque para después decidir a que juego se subirían primero la chica señaló una montaña rusa no tan grande para que su prometido no se sintiera tan presionado, éste solo tembló pero no tuvo de otra que asentir, no quería arruinarle la diversión a su prometida.

-Ranma, esto me da miedo- dijo el chico justo cuando la barra de metal que los sujetaría había bajado totalmente.  
-No te preocupes Akane, si te pasa algo yo te protegeré- la chica le sonrió de manera que la preocupación de él se alejara.

Tomaron su respectivo lugar y todavía no había empezado cuando el joven ya empezaba a sollozar, y su palpitar se iba acelerando llego la primera bajada y todos gritaron especialmente el oji azul cuyo rostro podía reflejar el horror que sentía al ver la altura a la que se encontraban, solo cerró los ojos y vio de reojo a su acompañante que tenía ambos brazos arriba y los gritos de emoción no paraban de salir de su boca. ¿Cómo era capaz de gozar el miedo? Cuando por fin terminó el juego, el chico sabía que la tierra era lo que más apreciaba.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-con que ahí estar, disfruten lo que puedan, pronto Ranma será mío- una sombra observaba a la joven pareja para moverse rápidamente antes de que pudieran captar su presencia.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Estuvo genial ¿No crees Akane?-  
-habla por ti, no sé como puedes disfrutar eso-.  
-Es porque yo sí se divertirme-  
-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir con eso?-  
-simplemente que eres aburrida Akane-  
-¿Ah si? Eso lo veremos, mm…vamos allá- dijo el chico señalando una casa vieja y de apariencia tenebrosa.  
-¿Estás hablando enserio?- el chico dudó unos instantes.  
-Claro ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te da miedo? ¿Ahora quien se está portando como una niñita?- el chico sonreía triunfante.  
-no es eso, va a ser emocionante- la chica se adelantó corriendo.  
-¿Qué? Oye espérame- el chico siguió a su prometida.

Los dos chicos esperaron el tiempo requerido para poder entrar, la chica iba muy atenta al diseño de la casa parecía muy real, mientras tanto el chico iba con los ojos cerrados, temblaba descontroladamente, ¿Por qué tenía que hacerse la valiente? Definitivamente esa había sido la más estúpida decisión que había tomado, ahora tenía que demostrar su valentía, bueno más bien, tenía que fingir valentía.

Pasaron al primer cuarto, y comenzaron los gritos por parte de todos los que iban en el recorrido, todos excepto una chica de pelo azul que iba bostezando conforme avanzaban del brazo de ésta iba un joven totalmente atemorizado el cual era el primero en gritar al observar toda clase de monstruos, sus gritos eran de terror absoluto, todos los presentes no podían evitar mirar a ese joven que se comportaba de una manera muy extraña, en lugar de que su acompañante fuera la asustada, él era el que gritaba por los dos.

Cuando lograron salir de ese horrible lugar, el chico jaló aire como si no hubiese respirado por mucho tiempo, cayó de rodillas sofocado, comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

-se ve que no aguantas nada, la verdad es que eso me dio mucha flojera-.  
-¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso no los viste? Eran horribles- el chico se limpiaba las lágrimas.  
-Claro que los vi, pero son personas disfrazadas con maquillaje no tienen intenciones de llevarte al otro mundo y menos a alguien tan poco atractiva como tu-  
-¿Qué demonios di…?-

El chico no pudo completar esa frase porque sintió la presencia de alguien enfrente de ellos y así era, nada más y nada menos que Shampoo.

-Shampoo ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la chica asombrada.  
-Shampoo venir a hablar con Ranma-. La chica se cruzó de brazos.

El joven se paró temeroso y fue hasta donde estaba la amazona.

-No contigo Akane, Shampoo querer al Ranma de verdad-

Esta respuesta asombró a los dos jóvenes, abrieron los ojos de par en par ¿Cómo era que Shampoo sabía todo eso? ¿Quién se lo había dicho? Bueno eso era más que obvio…su bisabuela.

-¿Qué quieres Shampoo?- la chica se acercó a ella.  
-¡Ranma!- la amazona se le lanzó como de costumbre pero esta vez su abrazo fue rápido.  
-¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó la chica extrañada  
-Lo que pasa es que Ranma estar en el cuerpo de chica violenta y Shampoo no abrazarlo por eso-.  
-Shampoo por que no te vas, Ranma y yo estábamos muy bien-  
-¿Eso ser cierto Ranma?-  
-Bueno…este…pues…-  
-Eso no importar Shampoo tener que hablar con Ranma de algo muy importante, ser una emergencia…a solas- esto último lo dijo mirando al joven.  
-Como quieran, estaré comprando algo por si me necesitas Ranma-  
-De acuerdo- dijo la joven.

El chico de la trenza se fue alejando poco a poco a los puestos de comida, bien era cierto que el organismo de Ranma podía consumir gran cantidad de comida, tenía demasiada hambre con el susto que acababa de pasar, más aparte el coraje de que Shampoo viniera y arruinara su cita con Ranma.

-¿De qué quieres hablar Shampoo?-  
-Shampoo saber todo acerca de por qué Akane vencerme en combate, tu estar en su cuerpo y ella estar en el tuyo ¿Cierto?-  
-Así es ¿Qué tramas esta vez?-  
-shampoo saber que abuela decirles que única cura es prueba de amor puro y sincero, pero Shampoo tener otra cura-  
-¿Otra cura? ¿Estás hablando enserio?-  
-Si, mira- la chinita sacó un sobre de entre sus ropas.  
-¿Qué es eso?-  
-Esto ser polvo que anula los efectos del humo cambiante-  
-Muchas gracias Shampoo- la chica estaba dispuesta a tomarlos cuando la amazona retrocedió unos pasos.  
-¿Qué ocurre?-  
-Si Shampoo dar sobre a Ranma éste tener que prometer algo-  
-Lo que tu quieras-  
-Bien, Shampoo decir que si dar los polvos a Ranma éste tener que romper compromiso con chica violenta y ser solo mío-.

Esta proposición había dejado perturbada a la joven, se quedó estática, sin pensar ni decir nada, ¿Eso era lo que quería? ¿Qué rompiera el compromiso con Akane? Eso jamás, pero necesitaba esos polvos, ¿A quién engañaba? A este paso con Akane nunca iba a recuperar su cuerpo, solo le quedaba esa opción.

-¿Ranma que decir?-  
-Shampoo…yo…yo no puedo aceptar eso- dijo la joven cabizbaja.  
-¿Qué? ¿Entonces Ranma querer quedarse así para siempre?-  
-No es eso..es que yo…-

La peli azul vio como Shampoo comenzaba a llorar.

-Shampoo no…no llores-  
-Es que Shampoo comprender todo, Ranma estar enamorado de Akane-.  
-¿Qué?- el chico sintió una ataque de impotencia.  
-si, por eso no aceptar lo que Shampoo querer darle-.  
-No es eso Shampoo, no hago esto por que quiera a Akane, tendría que hablarlo con ella-.  
-Si Ranma no importarle chica violenta, tener que aceptar- el llanto de la chica se hacía mas fuerte obligando a todos observar la escena. 

La chica jaló de la mano a la amazona para llevarla a otro lugar pero no notó que alguien más las estaba siguiendo.

-Mira no es por eso..lo que pasa-  
-Ranma no preocuparse, Shampoo darle los polvos-  
-¿Estás segura?-  
-si-

La chica de cabellos púrpura abrazo a la joven y pudo divisar la silueta de quien estaba esperando, las había seguido y ahora estaba observando y escuchando, tenía que aprovechar eso.

-Entonces desde ahora Ranma ser solo prometido de Shampoo, haber aceptado romper compromiso por Akane a cambio de polvos, aunque Shampoo no pensar en besar a prometido esta vez porque estar en el cuerpo de chica violenta.

Una vez mas lo volvió a abrazar esta vez sonriente, había logrado su cometido, nada ni nadie los iba a separar, observó como el chico que las estaba observando se heló completamente, todo había salido perfecto. Se escuchó el envase de un refresco caer para después llevarse ambas manos a la boca. La peli azul volteó al observar todo eso y notó a su prometido, con lágrimas en los ojos y pudo ver como salió corriendo, intentó seguirlo pero los fuertes brazos de la amazona se lo impidieron.

-Shampoo ¡Suéltame!-  
-No, Ranma ahora ser prometido de Shampoo-.  
-¿Es por esto? Toma, te los regreso, no los quiero ahora dejo de ser tu prometido-

la amazona vio como aventaba los polvos hacía el suelo, se había desprendido de ella, ésta salió prácticamente volando del lugar. La amazona recogió los polvos y miró con furia a la chica que iba desapareciendo entre la multitud, para después irse de ese lugar saltando.

-¡Maldita sea!, Shampoo sabía que se encontraba ahí, de otra forma no hubiera dicho eso-

La chica parecía volar entre los tejados, se sentía pésimo, pensar que por poco acepta la proposición de Shampoo. Ahora tenía que encontrar a Akane y explicarle todo lo sucedido, sería difícil, pero no iba a estar tranquilo ni la iba a dejar en paz hasta que lo escuchara. Había llegado al Dojo y se asomó por la ventana ahí lo observó como esperaba en su cama, cubriendo la cabeza con la almohada, seguramente estaba llorando y otra vez era por su culpa, abrió la ventana sigilosamente para adentrase en la habitación.

-Akane, necesito hablar contigo-  
-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-  
-Ya te dije que vine a hablar contigo-  
-Pues pierdes tu tiempo, ¿Por qué no te largas con tu prometida Shampoo? Siento haberles arruinado el momento de perfecta felicidad para ambos-.  
-¿De qué hablas? Sabes que entre Shampoo y yo no hay nada-.  
-¿Por qué será que no te creo? Ah ya sé, ella lo dijo, dijo que terminarías nuestro compromiso por unos estúpidos polvos-.  
-Debes escuchar mi versión, además esos estúpidos polvos nos hubieran regresado a nuestros cuerpos-.  
-¿Escuchar tu versión? ¿Para qué? Con lo que yo vi y oí es mas que suficiente, además nosotros quedamos en que lo íbamos a hacer de la otra forma ¿Por qué siempre quieres irte por el camino más fácil tratando de enfrentar los problemas?-  
-¿Qué estas diciendo? Yo siempre enfrento mis problemas, ya hubiéramos recuperado nuestros cuerpos de no ser porque tu eres muy necia y lo complicas todo, haces que algo tan fácil se convierta en la cosa mas complicada.-

La chica se quedó en silencio por un rato para limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Claro ahora resulta que la de la culpa soy yo ¿Por qué nunca aceptas tus responsabilidades? Perdóname por ser un estorbo en tu perfecta vida, porque eso es lo que me estás diciendo-.  
-¿Perfecta vida? Akane ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?-  
-Ya te lo dije todo ahora lárgate de mi habitación-.  
-No me iré hasta que me oigas-.  
-No tengo nada que oír, Shampoo debe estar esperándote-.  
-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? A estas alturas deberías entender que mi vida no es perfecta, lo sabrías porque estas en mi cuerpo, y sobre lo de Shampoo..le regresé los polvos, no acepté su trato y todo esto lo hice por ti…porque a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, de todas las peleas que hemos tenido, no quería que nuestro compromiso se terminara, pero por lo visto tu nunca quieres escuchar nada, así que sigue viviendo en tu mundo Akane, yo me largo-

y diciendo esto la peli azul saltó por la ventana perdiéndose en el atardecer, no sabía a donde quería ir, en esos instantes quería olvidarse de todo, en cierta forma también había sido su culpa y le había gritado a Akane de la forma más ruin y despreciable, esto ni él mismo se lo podría perdonar, pequeñas lágrimas iban cayendo de las mejillas de la joven..

El oji azul observó como su prometida se iba alejando, se dejó caer de rodillas y llevo sus manos hasta su nuca en muestra de desesperación, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por su mejillas estaba tan confundido, no sabía que creer, ya no sabía si Ranma le decía la verdad, se tiró en su cama volvió a agarrar su almohada y nuevamente comenzó a llorar, tenía que sacar todo ese coraje, la rabia, la frustración, la tristeza que inundaban su ser y su corazón.

Ambos tenían que hacerlo, tenían que desahogarse de alguna forma ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo buscar consuelo si la única persona que puede dártelo es la causante de todo ese dolor?

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Maldita Shampoo! Tuvo que arruinar todo. Espero sus reviews. Creo que en lo último me emocioné mucho jiji…no me reclamen sobre el beso, ya se los recompensaré con algo.

Marirosy una vez mas, gracias, este capítulo se pudo realizar debido a tu genial idea.


	11. Ryoga No lo hagas¡

Hola otra vez! Bueno ya mero se termina este fic T.T pienso hacer estos capítulos como finales, no se lo tomen a mal, creo que la pareja ya ha pasado muchas cosas. De verdad agradezco a todas esas personas que toman parte de su tiempo para seguirme en este fic.

++cambio de escena++  
-Diálogo-  
"pensamiento"

Ryoga ¡No lo hagas!

Desde aquella ocasión en la que el chico de la trenza escuchó aquella hiriente conversación de su prometida y la amazona, se distanció de la primera, aunque había escuchado la versión de la peli azul, no sabía porque pero algo dentro de él se negaba a aceptarlo, en su cabeza se había formado la idea de que a Ranma no le importaba en lo más mínimo demostrar un amor puro y sincero cuando a la primera oportunidad acepta el atajo que regularmente viene lleno de problemas y desilusiones, quería creerle, de verdad que quería hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas pero su pobre corazón herido no se lo permitía, ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

Una joven perdida en sus pensamientos observaba el hermoso color de la noche, parecía una tela llena de preciosos diamantes que brillaban inmensamente. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso? ¿Por qué siempre se dejaba manipular por las demás prometidas? No recordaba muy bien lo que le había dicho a su prometido la noche anterior, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no permitiría que nada ni nadie haría que el compromiso de ellos dos se rompiera.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que complicarlo todo?- decía la joven pegando sus rodillas a su cuerpo y lanzando un gran suspiro.

Estaba tan pérdida en su mundo que no escucho los pasos de alguien más. La chica volteó y observó a su prometido subir lentamente para después quedarse mirando un rato.

-yo…yo no sabía que estaba ocupado, lo siento- el joven se disponía a bajar.  
-Espera Akane, quédate- dijo la joven observando el cielo.  
-¿Para qué quieres que me quede?-  
-Quiero…tu compañía-

La joven ni siquiera miró a su prometido así ninguno de los dos pudo notar el sonrojo que tenían en las mejillas, el joven sin hablar lentamente se sentó a un lado de su prometida y ambos vieron fijamente el firmamento.

-Akane…yo…yo lamento lo que te dije ayer-  
-No te preocupes Ranma yo también dije cosas que no sentía, ambos actuamos muy inmaduros-  
-Pero tú eres la más inmadura-

El joven frunció el ceño cosa que le provocó gracia a la peli azul.

-¿De verdad le regresaste el sobre a Shampoo?- dijo el joven mirando a su prometida.  
-Si, le dije que no los quería-  
-Pero esos polvos pudieron regresarnos a la normalidad-  
-pero Akane, tu misma dijiste que preferías la otra manera-

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron.

-¿Qué? Yo…yo…yo no dije…yo no dije eso-  
-Si lo hiciste- el tono de la joven era de burla.  
-Claro que si-  
-Yo te oí-  
-No es cierto-  
-Mentirosa-  
-Además yo pude haberlo dicho pero tu demostraste que también preferías esa forma-  
-¿De qué hablas? Claro que no-  
-tú me lo dijiste, por eso le regresaste esos polvos a Shampoo-

la joven ya no tuvo nada que decir en su defensa, simplemente giró su cabeza bruscamente hacía el otro lado mostrándose enojada.

-Bueno Ranma, creo que ahora podré dormir mejor-  
-Si Akane, yo pienso lo mismo-  
-Hasta mañana-  
-Hasta mañana-

La joven se paró para dirigirse a su habitación cuando sintió un tirón que provenía desde su pie, sintió perfectamente como la loseta que estaba pisando se desprendía para después caer lentamente, pudo ver la cara de miedo que tenía su prometido, éste intentó salvarla dándole la mano pero solo provocó que ambos cayeran, el joven se volteó en el aire para quedar debajo de su prometida, la joven fue la primera en reaccionar y observó que su prometido se había impactado directamente contra el suelo además de tener los ojos cerrados.

-Akane..akane…-decía la joven moviendo levemente a su prometido.  
-Akane, contéstame…- unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de los hermosos ojos marrones de la jovencita.  
-Ran…ma, eres…un…tonto- dijo el joven con dificultad.  
-tu eres la tonta ¿Por qué rayos cambiaste de lugar?-  
-No lo sé, tal vez fue un reflejo-  
-Bueno, ¿te lastimaste algo?-  
-No, creo que no-

Ambos notaron la posición en la que estaban, él estaba en el suelo y ella encima de él, los dos chicos se miraron y sus corazones comenzaron a palpitar aún más rápido, su respiración se agitaba, sentían un cosquilleo invadirlos de pies a cabeza, la joven sujeto la barbilla de su prometido y la fue acercando lentamente a ella, sólo unos centímetros más…podía hacerlo, esta vez nada iba a arruinarlo, el joven se limito a cerrar los ojos, ambos estaban ansiosos de ese tan inesperado momento…podían sentir la magia que los invadía, se miraron una vez más, querían asegurarse de que aún seguían ahí, si esto era un sueño…era el sueño mas real que habían tenido. Ambos entre abrieron sus labios.

-Mi pobre Akane- se acercaba el señor Soun llorando con toda la familia detrás de él.  
-¡Demonios!- susurró la joven.

Los dos chicos al escuchar eso se separaron al instante, sonrojados, se pusieron a una distancia considerable, ¿Por qué siempre había algo que arruinaba todo? Esta vez iba a ser perfecta, pero al parecer el destino aún no quería que regresaran a sus cuerpos.

-Lamentamos haber interrumpido a los enamorados- decía en burla la mediana de los Tendo.  
-Nabiki no seas así, Akane, Ranma ¿Se lastimaron?- dijo en un tono dulce Kasumi.  
-No Kasumi, estamos bien- contestó el oji azul.

-No se preocupen, estamos bien ¿Verdad Akane?- la peli azul miro a su prometido con una sonrisa.  
-Si, será mejor que se vayan a dormir-. Dijo el oji azul.  
-Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí, prepararé algo de comer- decía Kasumi sonriendo.  
-Eso me parece una gran idea- decía el letrero del panda.  
-Si Kasumi, esto ya me dio hambre-  
-De acuerdo, creo que no me caerá mal-

Toda la familia se reunió en el comedor, para así poder disfrutar otro de los deliciosos platillos de la más grande de las hermanas, platicaron un rato, para después volver cada quien a sus respectivas habitaciones.

En otro lugar de Nerima:

-Vaya, Shampoo estar muy contenta de verte-  
-Temía que fueras tú, había notado que alguien me estaba siguiendo pero para mi desgracia tenías que aparecerte por aquí-.  
"serás de gran utilidad"-pensaba la amazona.  
-En fin ¿Para qué me quieres?-  
-Shampoo tener que contarte algo muy malo-  
-No pienso perder mi tiempo contigo escuchando tus problemas, adiós-  
-Espera, lo que Shampoo tener que decirte ser importante para ti-  
-Dímelo de una vez-  
-Lo que pasa es que Shampoo ha escuchado que Ranma y Akane han tenido muchas peleas-  
-Eso no es nada nuevo, ¿Eso era todo?- el joven se dispuso a marcharse.  
-Espera, tener que escucharme, han tenido muchos problemas, pero Ranma ha hecho algo muy malo-.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-  
-Ranma intentar golpear a Akane-  
-¿Qué? ¡Ese maldito!- el chico apretó los puños fuertemente y comenzaba a chasquear sus dientes.

La amazona se esforzaba demasiado al tratar de no emitir sus risas.

-Así es, ni siquiera Shampoo desearle eso a Akane-  
-¿Cómo se atreve ese infeliz a hacerle eso?-  
-Si, eso ser muy malvado-  
-y ¿Cómo sé que todo esto es verdad?-  
-Shampoo tener testigos, muchas personas ver ese acontecimiento-  
-De acuerdo, ¿Entonces? ¿tú que ganas al decirme esto?-  
-Muy simple, ¿Quieres que Ranma maltrate a Akane? O peor ¿Qué le llegue a pegar?-  
-Que no se atreva el maldito a hacerle daño a Akane porque no sabe de lo que soy capaz- el tono del muchacho era ronco.  
-Shampoo tener un plan para evitar eso-  
-¿Tu quieres ayudar a Akane?-  
-am…eh…Por supuesto- la amazona sonrio.  
-Entonces ¿cuál es tu plan?-  
-Muy fácil, la única forma es que pelees con Ranma, mientras yo cuido de Akane-.  
-¿Tú quieres cuidar a Akane? ¿Cómo sé que no le harás nada?-  
-Shampoo dar su palabra de no tocar a chica violenta-  
-De acuerdo, Ranma no se escapará de ésta-  
-Bueno adiós- diciendo esto la amazona se marchó saltando tejado sobre tejado.

Fue así como la amazona ponía en marcha un nuevo plan, seguramente este no fallaría, no había manera de que hubiera un fallo, además la persona que la "ayudaría" no cometería ningún error, de eso estaba segura. Esta vez Ranma y Akane seguramente romperían ese absurdo compromiso.

La amazona se alejó de ese lugar con una malévola sonrisa, no se iba a rendir, Ranma tenía que ser suyo, se casaría con ella costase lo que le costase, ahora sí…Akane y Ranma tendrían muchos problemas.

Un nuevo día llegaba a la ciudad de Nerima, el sol despedía un hermoso resplandor que entraba por las ventanas de la familia Tendo, respectivamente iban levantándose para poder disfrutar de otros platillos de Kasumi, ambos jóvenes despertaron con mucha energía, con un humor muy bueno, éste sería el día en el que recuperaran sus cuerpos…algo dentro de ellos se los decía. Esta vez nada ni nadie se interpondría, esta vez lograrían besarse…lograrían demostrarse todo ese amor que los carcomía por dentro.

Habían tenido un desayudo tranquilamente, sin las constantes peleas entre Genma y Ranma, sin ver el techo destrozado debido a que Ranma salía volando, sin los acosos del maestro Happosai, sin las indeseables interrupciones por parte de las otras prometidas de Ranma. Este día realmente se podía respirar tranquilidad, paz y otras sensaciones relajantes.

Desde aquella ocasión en el parque, la joven pareja no había tenido noticias de la amazona, de ninguna de las otras prometidas, ni siquiera de Ryoga…aunque eso era realmente extraño ¿Y si estaban planeando algo? Era muy probable ya que no había rastro de ninguno o tal vez habían decidido dejarlos en paz.

-Ranma ¿Puedo hablar contigo unos instantes?- dijo el joven con tímidez.  
-Claro-

Los dos chicos se pararon y se fueron al lugar en el que siempre se le veía a Ranma entrenar. Ambos se encontraban de pie, el joven adquirió un semblante serio y miro a su prometida, ésta no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

-Ranma, no podemos seguir así- dijo el joven angustiado.  
-¿A qué te refieres?-  
-A nuestros cuerpos, tenemos que cambiarnos cuanto antes-  
-¿Por qué la prisa?- la joven tenía un tono muy calmado.  
-tu deberas no recuerdas lo que nos ha pasado últimamente ¿Verdad? Tu viste lo que Shampoo hizo, quien sabe que otros planes se le ocurran, igual a las otras-.  
-pero Akane, no tienes de qué preocuparte, hace mucho que no sabemos de ella-  
-Eso es lo que me preocupa-  
- Pero no debes preocuparte, tal vez decidieron dejarnos en paz, además…-  
-Ranma…bésame- el joven estaba completamente rojo.  
-¿Qué?- la chica no pudo evitar dar un grito.  
-Que me beses-  
-Pero..Akane…-  
-Hazlo de una buena vez-  
-¿Estás segura?-  
-Te lo estoy pidiendo ¿No?-  
-pero…yo-  
-Hazlo-.

El joven cerró los ojos delicadamente y entre abrió sus labios, su prometida no podía dejar de observar sus labios, realmente estaban deseosos de aquel beso ¿A quién engañaba? Ella también quería besarlo.

-No Akane-  
-¿Qué?- el semblante del joven era de sorpresa y desilusión.  
-Lo que escuchaste, no-  
-pero ¿Por qué?-  
-si me fuerzas a besarte no sería una muestra de amor sincero-  
-Pero-

La peli azul colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios de su prometida.

-Tranquila, ya llegará la ocasión-  
-Pero Ranma…ese es el pretexto más tonto que he escuchado- el semblante triste del joven se transformo en enojo.  
-¿De qué estas hablando? No es ningún pretexto-  
-Por favor Ranma, sólo di que no quieres besarme-  
-Yo jamás he dicho eso- la joven no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.  
-Claro, que tonta, puedes besar a todas tus demás prometidas pero a mi no-  
-¿Qué estás diciendo?-  
-Lo suponía, claro, yo no soy tan femenina ni bonita como todas las demás, por eso las prefieres a ellas-  
-Akane ¿cómo rayos has llegado a eso?-  
-No tienes que decírmelo, ¿Por qué no te largas con las otras?-  
-Akane ya hemos hablado de eso, pensé que te había quedado claro-  
-¿Cómo quieres convencerme? Ni siquiera puedes darme un beso-  
-Es que no nos podemos forzar-  
-Dímelo Ranma, acepta que yo no te gusto que ante tus ojos solo soy una niña infantil, fea, marimacho- el joven comenzaba a derramar lágrimas.  
-¿Pero qué demonios dices?-  
-Claro, debí suponerlo-  
-Akane no entiendo nada ¿Ves? Por esas actitudes son por las cuales prefiero no acercarme a ti, Shampoo y las demás son mucho más cariñosas aunque estén locas, pero ellas no se crean historias en su cabeza, ellas no se adelantan a las conclusiones, son mucho más femeninas y no me tratan mal, créeme que si por mi fuera ya hubiera deshecho esta maldición, por que eso es lo que es…una maldición ¿Pero de qué me sorprende? Si estoy lleno de maldiciones, no puedo creer que digas esas idioteces ¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso? Pensé que te había demostrado lo suficiente para convencerte de que eras la única que…¡olvídalo! No pienso seguir discutiendo contigo, tienes razón debería irme con Shampoo y las demás…ellas si saben apreciarme-

El oji azul sentía como si cada palabra de su prometida diera directamente a su corazón, estaba furioso, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas destellaban cólera, frustración, dolor. La peli azul estaba dispuesto a retirarse cuando sintió como la jalaban del brazo y pudo sentir la palma de su prometido impactarse contra su mejilla, ésta cayó al suelo para después limpiarse el pequeño hilo de sangre que había brotado de su boca. Observó que su prometido lloraba y lo miraba con rabia. ¿Cómo rayos habían llegado a eso? ¿Cómo una simple plática se convirtió en una pelea, en insultos…en golpes?

En el patio se pudo observar como una sombrilla caía velozmente quedando clavada en el suelo.

Los dos jóvenes miraron a la dirección de donde la sombrilla fue arrojada y pudieron notar a un chico con una enorme aura roja, puños apretados y el ceño fruncido.

-Ryoga- exclamaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.  
-¿Cómo te atreviste a pegarle?- la voz del joven de la pañoleta era quebrada, podía sentirse la ira que llevaba dentro de él.  
-Ryoga…yo- el joven no pudo evitar expresar el miedo por medio de su voz.  
-¡Eres un miserable!-

Ryoga se arrojó sobre el oji azul, con todas las intenciones de pegarle.

-Ryoga ¡No!- la joven gritó aterrorizada.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Perdónenme! Sé que me tardé en actualizar pero es que tenía que pensar que iba a poner en estos capítulos, probablemente el siguiente sea el final… ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

Ideas, sugerencias, reclamos, críticas…todo será muy bien bienvenido. 


	12. Todo vuelve a la normalidad

Hola a todos! Bueno este fic ha llegado a su fin...Les prometí un digno final y espero que así sea…disfrútenlo.

++cambio de escena++  
-Diálogo-  
"pensamiento" 

Todo vuelve a la normalidad

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, dos jóvenes sorprendidos observaban con temor al chico que tenían enfrente, éste tenía un semblante completamente serio, la sangre le hervía. Ryoga mostraba una faceta nunca antes vista, impartía terror a cualquiera que lo viera.

El ambiente en el Dojo Tendo cada vez era más tenso, se podía sentir el aura del chico de la pañoleta extenderse a través de la casa, era un aura diferente, un aura que nunca anteriormente había portado, y es que lo que había visto le había provocado toda esa ira. Él, su prometido, el que se hacía llamar el gran artista marcial, Ranma Saotome aquél que cuidaba su nombre y su prestigio con honor, aquel que nunca antes había tratado a una mujer así…hoy y frente a sus propios ojos había golpeado a su amada… al amor de su vida.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Eres un maldito Ranma Saotome!- el joven de la pañoleta usó un tono frío, parecía tener la mirada pérdida.  
-Ryoga…todo es un malentendido, déjame expli…- la joven trató de excusar a su prometido usando una voz melosa, el chico de la pañoleta le dirigió una fría mirada.  
-Akane, no te metas, esto es entre Ranma y yo- Ryoga miró con desprecio a Ranma.  
-Ry…Ryoga…yo…yo puedo…yo puedo explicarte todo- la temblorosa voz del joven dio a notar el miedo que tenía, respiraba difícilmente y su adversario se le iba acercando poco a poco.  
-¡No hay nada que explicar! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!- el tono del joven de la pañoleta contenía furia, ira, cólera.

El joven oji azul comenzó a temblar, estaba aterrado de lo que Ryoga pudiera hacer, lo había visto enojado y esa faceta de Ryoga realmente lo estremecía…así era…el chico de la trenza se sentía inofensivo a su lado y sabía que así era… aunque pudiera dominar sus técnicas no tenía la práctica suficiente para enfrentar a Ryoga, terminaría gravemente herido.

-Ryoga, ¡Déjame explicarte todo!- el tono del oji azul era de súplica, se notaba en la voz quebrantada que tenía.  
-Akane, ve por tus cosas, cuando acabe con este maldito, tu y yo nos iremos de aquí- sentenció el joven de la pañoleta.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡yo no pienso moverme de aquí!- la peli azul adquirió una actitud rebelde que se transformo a sumida segundos después de que Ryoga le dedicara otra de sus miradas.  
-Akane, no pienso discutir contigo, no permitiré que este imbécil te haga más daño-  
-Ryoga, no te precipites…podemos hablar- el oji azul retrocedía, miraba a su prometida cuyo pánico reinaba en sus expresiones.  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? ¡No tienes perdón! En este preciso instante te daré tu merecido- Ryoga adoptó su posición de ataque, mientras un aura comenzaba a rodearlo.

El oji azul no sabía que hacer, ¿Debería luchar? Eso no sería una buena idea, sabía perfectamente que perdería y que quedaría inconsciente por un buen tiempo…pero por otra parte, podía salir huyendo de tejado en tejado, en ese cuerpo sería algo muy fácil hacerlo, pero el honor de Ranma quedaría por los suelos ¿Honor? En estos momentos el honor podía ser pisoteado, su vida era la que realmente importaba. Aún si corriera Ryoga puede ser tan rápido como él, de nada le serviría. Tenía que hacerle frente.

El chico temblorosamente tomó su posición de ataque. Ryoga se dirigió hacía el gritando furioso, pero tuvo que retroceder involuntariamente. Parpadeó unos instantes, no podía creer lo que veía, ahí estaba ella, enfrente de ese desgraciado mirándolo directamente a los ojos, no titubeaba, no parpadeaba, ni siquiera emitía una palabra.

-A..kane- el joven de la pañoleta dijo sorprendido.  
-Ryoga, para esto, todo es un malentendido-  
-Akane por favor, no quiero lastimarte, quítate de en medio-  
-¡No lo haré!- la peli azul habló franca y decididamente. Estaba completamente segura de lo que hacía.  
-Ran…ma- murmuró el chico de la trenza.  
-Ryoga déjame explicártelo todo- la peli azul rogó.  
-De acuerdo Akane, escucharé tu versión-  
-Ryoga…tu no puedes golpearlo porque…porque…Akane es la que está en mi cuerpo, yo soy Ranma, mírame…estoy en el cuerpo de Akane-

El chico de la pañoleta, se quedó estático por unos segundos, los observó a los dos para después emitir una irónica carcajada, volvió a adquirir ese siniestro semblante.

-Akane ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No intentes proteger a Ranma, le daré su merecido-  
-¡No Ryoga!-

la peli azul intentó contenerlo con sus brazos pero no estaba. Había desaparecido, sintió su presencia atrás de ella y giró rápidamente viendo a su prometido para después mirar hacía arriba y observar a Ryoga cayendo directamente sobre el oji azul.

-¡Cuidado!- la peli azul se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

El chico cerdo había logrado encestar un puñetazo en la nuca de su oponente, éste había caído de lleno al suelo, intento pararse pero el dolor era demasiado, veía todo borroso, realmente Ryoga pegaba duro.

-Te arrepentirás- el joven de la pañoleta se abalanzó sobre su oponente gritando.

Los ojos del oji azul se abrieron de par en par, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre brotaron al sentir el impacto de un rodillazo en su estómago…con ambas manos lo sujetó fuertemente, habían sido pocos golpes pero sentía como si bloques de concreto golpearan su cuerpo. ¿Cómo rayos Ranma podía vencerlo tan fácilmente?

-Ranma…¡me decepcionas! Tienes el valor de pegarle a una mujer, pero cuando te enfrentas a un hombre toda tu valentía queda por lo suelos. Será muy fácil acabar contigo, no sé que te ha pasado, no sé por qué ahora estás tan débil y no quiero saberlo porque no me importa, pero te haré pagar caro lo que le hiciste a Akane-

Varios golpes siguieron incrustándose en el cuerpo del oji azul, sentía que su cuerpo simplemente no respondía, había querido atacar pero el dolor era tan fuerte que no podía mover sus extremidades como quería. Si esto seguía así, quedaría herido, no temía morir, el cuerpo de Ranma era muy resistente a lo mucho unas cuantas fracturas que se curarían rápido. Parecía que el tiempo se había congelado, quería que esto terminara, el joven se dedicaba a pensar en eso…de lo entumido que estaba su cuerpo ya no sentía los golpes de su adversario…solo quería entrar a casa, quería regresar a como era antes. Ya no quería esto, no quería seguir recibiendo golpes de uno de sus mejores amigos. Quería su cuerpo…quería que esto se terminara…ya no lo soportaría más.

-Vaya Ranma…me das pena, ¡este será tu final!-  
-Ryoga espera- dijo desesperadamente la peli azul.  
-¿Qué ocurre Akane?- -Ryoga…prométeme algo- la chica sujetó fuertemente las manos del joven.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- las expresiones del joven no habían cambiado para nada.  
-Prométeme que si me voy contigo…la dejaras…digo lo dejaras en paz-

Los ojos del chico cerdo brillaron como diamantes.

-¿De…de verdad?- tartamudeó el joven de la pañoleta.  
-Si…lo haré-  
-De acuerdo, Ranma…te perdono-

Ryoga sonrió tontamente y abrazó a Akane por encima de los hombros, ambos se dirigían hacía la casa, la expresión de la jovencita era realmente triste…ella no se quería ir con Ryoga…ni siquiera sabía por que se le había ocurrido eso. Lo que si estaba segura era que su honor se podía ir al demonio, no soportaría ver a su prometido siendo masacrado. Prefería mil veces saber que esta bien y no volverlo a ver a verlo morir con sus propios ojos.

-¡Esperen!- el chico de la trenza hablo difícilmente.

Ambos chicos voltearon atónitos, a pesar de la gran cantidad de golpes aún seguía en pie…era algo de esperarse de Ranma Saotome.

-¡Eres una tonta! ¿Por qué no te quedaste así?-  
-Y dejar que cometieras una tontería…tú me dijiste que no querías que nuestro compromiso se rompiera…confía en mí…nuestro compromiso no se terminará aquí…de eso me encargo yo-  
-No esperaba menos de ti…pero entiende Akane ya accedió a irse por mi si te perdonaba, ahora déjanos solos-  
-Ryoga…el no puede decidir por mí…sigo en pie…así que está pelea aún no ha terminado-

El oji azul retomó su posición de ataque, se tambaleaba debido al dolor que sentía en su cuerpo…pero no importa como fuera…tenía que ganar, tenía que arriesgar todo…tenía que permanecer al lado de su prometida. El chico cerdo sonrío maliciosamente.

-Si eso quieres…de acuerdo-

Una vez más iniciaron con golpes, patadas, toda clase de técnicas. Ranma usó las castañas calientes mientras Ryoga explotaba cosas con su dedo índice…ambos estaban agotados pero ninguno iba a desistir…ninguno iba a renunciar al amor de la peli azul.

-Bien Ranma…esto ha llegado a su fin- el joven de la pañoleta adquirió un semblante triste.  
-Ryoga… ¡No…no lo hagas!- la joven gritó vanamente, su expresión era de horror…sabía lo que eso significaba.  
-Prepárate para esto Ranma…- Ryoga comenzaba a formar en sus manos una pequeña bola de rojo escarlata.  
-Ry…Ryoga…e…espera- el joven retrocedía temeroso.  
-¡Rugido de León!- Ryoga gritó con todas sus fuerzas y la energía se impacto de lleno contra su oponente, arrastrándolo varios metros.

El joven sonreía triunfante…por fin, por fin le había ganado a Ranma…ahora tenía que ir por Akane e irse. Volteó a todos lados pero no pudo observar a su amada, estaba muy extrañado. Cuando la nube de humo por fin se disipo observó que donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Ranma, parecía tener un bulto sobre él…!no era un bulto¡ ¡Era Akane¡ ¿Cómo rayos había llegado ahí? Se había interpuesto entre el rugido de león y Ranma ¿Por qué?

Los dos jóvenes estaban en el suelo, la joven se encontraba en él pecho de su prometido, los dos tenías raspones en todo el cuerpo además de estar llenos de polvo, tenían la mayor parte de sus ropas deshechas. Ambos estaban inconscientes, parecían estar muertos, pero la chica tenía fuertemente sujetada la mano del joven.

-¡Akane¡ ¡Demonios¡ ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Por qué tenías que ponerte en medio?- el chico cayó sobre sus rodillas y golpeo al suelo con un puño, lágrimas rodaban por su rostro para dejar su marca en el pavimento, se limpio las lágrimas y huyó de ese lugar.  
"Lo siento Akane, pero ahora yo te he ocasionado el mayor daño, no podría mirarte a los ojos…ya no soy digno de tu amor, soy peor que Ranma…espero puedas perdonarme".

El chico cerdo se perdió entre los tejados desde los cuales se podía apreciar un hermoso atardecer. Los chicos comenzaron a reaccionar, no podían mover la mayoría de su cuerpo, el impacto había sido muy fuerte, la tristeza de Ryoga esa vez había ido demasiado lejos.

-A…Akane…¿es…estás…bi…bien?- la joven habló con dificultad.  
-He…he…estado…mu…mucho…mejor-  
-Tu y tus…lo…locuras-  
-tu…es…tas…mucho..mas…lo….loco-

Los dos jóvenes se miraron tiernamente para después caer una vez más inconscientes.

Otro hermoso día se hacía presente en Nerima, se podía observar a las copas de los árboles meciéndose de un lado a otro, pajarillos volando y un aire que parecía acariciar tu rostro. En especial a dos jóvenes que estaban es sus respectivas habitaciones, comenzaban a abrir los ojos lentamente, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco pues el dolo que sentían les aseguraba que eso no había sido ningún sueño.

Ambos habían permanecido todo el día en cama, la familia como de costumbre era muy atento con los dos, estaban enterados de lo ocurrido así que no querían que se esforzaran ese día…habían tenido heridas no tan profundas pero podrían abrirse con cualquier esfuerzo. Los estaban tan aburridos, ese día habían sido atendidos muy bien. La noche había caído lentamente, todos los habitantes se fueron a dormir, excepto dos jóvenes que estaban muy pensativos.

La puerta del cuarto de la peli azul se fue abriendo lentamente mientras una silueta conocida iba entrando. La chica se asombró de verlo ahí, pero lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Ranma, he venido a ver como sigues- dijo el joven tímidamente.  
-Yo muy bien Akane ¿Y tú?-  
-Si también he mejorado-.  
-¿No deberías estar dormida?-  
-Digo lo mismo, pero ya estaba harta de estar todo el día en cama, además tenía ganas de verte- el joven se sonrojó ante el último comentario que había dicho.  
-Oye Akane…sobre lo que dijiste…ayer…con Ryoga-  
-¿DE qué?- la expresión del joven era de curiosidad.  
-DE lo del compromiso…que no dejarías que nada ni nadie terminará con eso…-  
-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te molesto lo que dije?- el semblante del joven era de tristeza.  
-No…no es que me haya molestado, solo me sorprendió lo que dijiste-  
-Recuerdas que cuando peleaste con tus prometidas dijiste lo mismo, bueno a decir verdad yo tampoco quería que terminara nuestro compromiso-  
-Akane-  
-Ranma-

La noche les favorecía…les daba a entender que la luz de la luna y de las estrellas estaban a su favor, se miraron a los ojos fijamente…esos pequeños rayos de luz hacía que esa escena fuera tan bella. Ninguno aparto la mirada del otro, se observaban tiernamente con una mirada diferente…esta era indescifrable, contenía varios sentimientos a la vez. El joven tomó delicadamente la mano de su prometida y la entrelazó con la suya, sonrieron dejándose llevar por la felicidad, la emoción de tenerse tan cerca uno al otro. El corazón comenzó a palpitar lo doble de rápido, no apartaban la vista del otro, la joven lentamente con la otra mano acarició la mejilla de su prometido para recorrer con su dedo pulgar sus labios.

-Ranma…yo- dijo el joven algo sofocado.  
-Shh, no digas nada Akane- la joven silenció con el dedo pulgar los labios de su prometido.

Tomó a su prometido lentamente de la barbilla y la fue acercando hacía él, sin quitar su mirada de los ojos de él, ambos se estaban dejando llevar por los sentimientos, el joven colocó la palma de su mano en la mejilla de su prometida. Sus labios estaban deseosos por probar esa miel que por tanto tiempo había sido prohibida, lentamente cerraron sus ojos, sus labios se fueron acercando, comenzaron a rosar sus labios, de lado a lado, recorriendo con perfección los bordes de los labios, era un beso tímido, dulce, un beso inocente. Comenzaron a profundizar el beso aún más, se dejaban llevar por la sed de sus labios, aumentaron un poco de velocidad, ambos parecían sonreír, el corazón estaba que se desbordaba de alegría, y sentían un ligero calor sobre sus labios.

Los dos cortaron el beso, abrieron lentamente los ojos y pudieron observar algo realmente magnifico, se quedaron sin habla, ya no observaban su propio rostro, comenzaron a mirar sus manos, a tocarse su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Ninguno de los dos podía creerlo, no se imaginaban que el efecto pudiera ser tan rápido. Estaban felices, la peli azul desbordaba lágrimas de alegría, miro sonriente a su prometido que tenía la misma expresión que ella y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzón sobre él, uniendo nuevamente sus labios con los de él, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se paró inmediatamente y el sonrojo se había hecho presente en sus mejillas, mientras un aturdido Ranma aún no procesaba lo que había pasado.

-Ranma…yo…lo siento…me preci…-

La joven no pudo terminar ya que fue silenciada por los dulces y suaves labios de su prometido, fue pasando sus brazos delicadamente por los hombros de su prometido y éste a su vez colocó sus manos tiernamente en la cintura de su prometida. Esta vez fue un beso largo, un beso lento, querían disfrutar tanto tiempo perdido, no llevaban prisa, tenían toda la noche a su favor, el joven apretaba con más fuerza la espalda de su prometida, se separaron a escasos centímetros.

-Ranma ¿tu crees que esto está bien?-  
-¿y por qué no?-  
-Pues somos muy jóvenes además-  
-Akane…- el joven tomó delicadamente la mano de la peli azul y la colocó en su pecho.  
-Dime Akane ¿Qué sientes?-  
-Tu corazón latir muy rápido-  
-Así es y ¿Sabes que ocasiona que lata de esta manera?-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Pues tu…tonta-

Los dos se sonrojaron ante esta declaración.

-Ranma ¿Tu…tu me quieres?-  
-¿Qué acaso esa muestra de amor puro y sincero no te lo demostró?-

El joven tomó delicadamente de la nuca a la peli azul y la acercó para darle nuevamente un beso aún más largo que el anterior esta vez mucho más rápido, se sentían agitados, no sabían que era esa sensación, ambos tenían mucho calor ese instante.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Ahora ya estás convencida de qué te quiero a ti?-  
-Yo…yo también te quiero..Ranma…mucho-

Los dos se abrazaron tiernamente.

-Pero ¿Y tus otras prometidas?-  
-No quiero hablar ahorita de ellas, ya me encargaré después- 

Los dos estaban sedientos del dulce sabor de sus labios, no querían parar, querían aprovechar toda esa noche para besarse…al fin y al cabo solo eran dos jóvenes enamorados. Ranma fue recostando poco a poco a Akane en la cama, se encontraba encima de ella, ninguno de los dos rompía el beso, Akane lo dejaba seguir, si no hubiera querido seguramente ahorita estaría volando muy lejos.

Akane quedó bajo él, lo miro dulcemente para acariciarle la mejilla, Ranma la volvió a besar para descender con sus labios a su cuello, depositaba unos cortos pero tiernos besos, comenzó a desabotonar la blusa, no sin antes mirar a Akane, ésta se sonrojó y asintió. El joven despojó a Akane de su blusa quedando solo el sostén, Ranma colocó delicadamente su mano en uno de los pechos de la chica, ésta gimió. Ranma se centró en su pantalón, lentamente se lo fue bajando, quedando la chica ahora en sostén y bragas. Pasó su mano por los hombros de la chica, bajando por sus brazos, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos su plano abdomen hasta llegar a las piernas esas largas y bien torneadas piernas.

-Ranma…esto…esto me da mucha vergüenza-  
-Akane, no tienes de qué preocuparte, Se te olvida que estuve en tu cuerpo y lo ví varias veces desnudo…cuando me bañaba, me imagino que tu igual, no creo que hayas entrado con una venda en los ojos-.  
-Pero creí que para ti era una marimacho-  
-Eso era antes…ahora eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto-.

La chica solo se sonrojó aún más, pero ahora era su turno. Comenzó a desabrochar la playera roja del oji azul, para poder observar el bien marcado cuerpo de su prometido, recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos, los pectorales, el estómago y no pudo evitar acariciar los fuertes brazos de su prometido. Volvieron a colapsar en un beso, la chica le había bajado los pantalones, sabía lo que venía lo que no sabía era si estaba lista.

-Akane ¿Estás segura? Si no quieres no te voy a obligar, estoy dispuesto a esperarte-  
-Ranma la primera vez de una mujer es muy importante e inolvidable-

El oji azul había captado esta indirecta y se disponía a bajarse de encima de ella, cuando lo jaló de su brazo mirándolo de frente.

-Bien, mi primera vez será como lo soñé…importante, especial, inolvidable pero sobre todo con el hombre que amo-

el joven sonrió, le quito las bragas lentamente para después despojarse de sus bóxers, Ranma la miró con duda y ella solo le sonrío. Lentamente él se colocó listo para entrar, y así fue, entró lentamente, haciendo que Akane gimiera, Ranma comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente, empezaba a gemir al igual que su prometida, entraba y salía de ella, esa sería una noche que jamás olvidarían. Era simplemente perfecta.

Así fue como dos almas esa misma noche se unieron. Dos almas gemelas se unían haciéndose uno solo.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Ranma y Akane regresaron a la normalidad… por así decirlo, tenían sus cuerpos pero su relación había cambiado bastante, se les veía más juntos, trataban de no discutir por tonterías, después de lo que habían vivido comprendían lo que el otro sentía, ciertamente lo comprendían. Ninguno de los dos había querido formalizar aún más el compromiso pues sabían que sus padres inmediatamente los casarían y no querían eso por lo menos por ahora.

Se escuchó el sonido de una campana proveniente de una bicicleta, miles de espátulas salían de la nada dirigiéndose hacía la joven pareja y el ambiente comenzaba a llenarse de pétalos de rosas negras acompañadas de la autentica pero escalofriante risa.

-¡Ranma! ¡Shampoo estar contenta de verte!- dijo la amazona saltando a los brazos de la peli azul.

Todos estaban muy extrañados de la actitud de la china, especialmente la peli azul que comenzaba a desesperarse debido a los atrevidos roses que sentía en su cuerpo.

-Shampoo ¿Qué estas haciendo?- dijo Ukyo rascándose la cabeza.  
-Pues por mí mejor…una menos- dijo la rosa negra.

La amazona se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo observó la cara de la peli azul ésta estaba totalmente atónita, Shampoo miró a su alrededor y vio que Ukyo y Kodachi se estaban riendo…¿SE estaban burlando de ella? Miró al oji azul y éste estaba igual de impresionado.

-Sham…Shampoo…Ranma está allá- dijo la peli azul alejando su cuerpo del de la amazona.

La chinita algo aturdida corrió hacía el chico de la trenza y lo abrazó rosando su cuerpo con el de él.

-¡Aléjate de él Shampoo!- dijo la chica de la espátula.  
-Ranma, querido…he venido por ti-  
-Shampoo estar confundida- todas las miradas se centraron en ella.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- el oji azul apenas podía respirar.  
-¿Ranma ser Ranma y Akane ser Akane?-  
-Shampoo ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo?- dijo la chica de la espátula seguida de la rosa negra.  
-Entonces…esto significar, que…tu…besar a chica violenta- la china construyó difícilmente esa oración.  
-¿Qué?- Ukyo y Kodachi gritaron horrorizadas.

La peli azul y el chico de la trenza se sonrojaron, Shampoo tenía un semblante de horror al igual que las otras chicas. ¿Cómo…cuándo…dónde se dieron ese beso? El estúpido de Ryoga había fallado, se habían besado y habían regresado a sus cuerpos exitosamente, de verdad se querían. ¡Maldita sea!

-Así es Shampoo, Akane y yo nos hemos besado-  
-Pero…Ranma…Shampoo no entender como poder besar a Akane…Shampoo ser mucho mejor que ella, mucho mejor peleando, cocinando incluso Shampoo ser más cariñosa-.  
-Ranma necesito una explicación- la chica de la espátula cruzó ambos brazos.  
-Ranma mi amor ¿Es eso cierto?-  
-Escúchenme todas- el joven subió la voz.  
-¿Qué pasar Ranma? ¿Por qué estar tan alterado?-  
-Quiero que las tres entiendan una cosa-  
-¿Qué sucede?- la chica de la espátula no podía ocultar su curiosidad.

El joven de la trenza alejo de él a la amazona y se dirigió hacía la peli azul, tomó delicadamente su mano y se la enseño a tres atónitas jovencitas. La peli azul no pudo evitar sonrojarse, el oji azul tenía una mirada seria y decidida. Akane tenía en su dedo anular un anillo con un hermoso diamante de color celeste.

-Ranma, querido ¿Qué significa esto?- dijo la rosa negra.  
-Ranma, exijo una explicación- dijo la chica de la espátula.  
-Shampoo estar muy confundida-  
-No hay nada que explicar, esto significa que Akane y yo nos vamos a casar- el chico de la trenza enrojeció y miró tiernamente a Akane, dándole a entender que estuviera tranquila.  
-Ranma ¿Qué? Mi amor pobre de ti, yo sé que estas confundido- la rosa negra uso un tono nervioso.  
-SI ranma, tal vez comiste algo que te cayó mal-  
-Ranma no poder casarse con chica violenta, Shampoo ser mucho mejor que ella-  
-¡Ya Cállense!- dijo la peli azul.  
-Akane- murmuró el joven oji azul.  
-Ya déjenlo en paz, no ven que el tomo su decisión. Acéptenla, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, Ranma y yo nos casaremos, tarde o temprano tendrían que enterarse, así que les pido que nos dejen en paz-

Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodachi se quedaron calladas ante lo que Akane había dicho. En parte tenía razón, si Ranma ya había escogido a alguien sería inútil que siguieran discutiendo. Pero había algo que no encajaba ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué si cualquiera de las tres tenía mejores atributos, mejores modales, mejor carácter, mejor sentido de la cocina, etc. ¿Cómo demonios la había escogido? ¿Cómo les había ganado? Las tres jovencitas tenían miles de preguntas en su mente pero no tenían respuestas coherentes para ninguna de ellas.

-Pero…Ranma- las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de los ojos de la amazona.  
-Ranma no entiendo- la chica de la espátula tenía una mirada desilusionada.  
-Ranma mi amor, yo sé que tú estás confundido- dijo la rosa negra ocultando su tristeza.  
-Entiendan de una vez, yo me voy a casar con Akane, la amo…así que les voy a pedir que no intenten atacar a Akane o a mí, déjenos en paz…nos amamos y queremos estar juntos.

La joven pareja se abrazó mirándose tiernamente, las jovencitas retrocedieron y trataban de ocultar sus lágrimas, les dolía en lo profundo de su corazón, el orgullo se los había pisoteado una niña tonta sin gracia.

Hola! La verdad pensaba hacer un solo capítulo pero salió más largo de lo que yo esperaba así que decidí dividirla en dos.


	13. ¿Se casarán? ¡Hay que arruinar la boda!

Bueno aquí está el final de la historia, espero la disfruten mucho.

++cambio de escena++  
"pensamientos"  
-Diálogos-

¿Se casarán? ¡Hay que arruinar la boda!

¿Cómo podía estar pasando? ¿Cómo fue que ella se los quitó? Tan solo fue un pequeño descuido, ¿Cómo pudieron llegar a tanto?

-Ranma arrepentirse, Shampoo pudo ser mejor esposa- la amazona se retiro saltando de tejado en tejado con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
-Así que esa es tu decisión Ranma…suerte- la chica de la espátula se alejó corriendo de ese lugar, tenía el corazón completamente destrozado.  
-Ranma mi amor, ella no te conviene…regresaré- la rosa negra desapareció dejando a su alrededor miles de pétalos.

Los jóvenes se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, observaron a su alrededor y aunque había un ambiente de tranquilidad, ninguno de los dos podía tener la confianza de que esas locas se rendirían tan fácilmente, seguramente regresarían con otra de sus locuras para intentar separarlos.

-Ranma ¿No crees que fuiste muy duro con ellas?-  
-¿De qué estás hablando? Si no lo hubiera sido probablemente seguirían aquí-  
-Tienes razón-  
-Además no regresarán por mucho tiempo-  
-Eso espero-

Los dos jóvenes caminaron hacía su casa, estaban muy contentos. Habían pasando algunos meses y todo había cambiado desde aquel día, adiós a las peleas, a los insultos, claro una que otra pero trataban de que no fuera por cosas tan bobas. Les había costado tiempo pero terminaron aceptando su compromiso, en la escuela ya se sabía que muy pronto habría boda en casa de los Tendo. Obviamente cuando los padres se enteraron quisieron casarlos de inmediato, pero los jóvenes se negaron diciendo que aún eran muy chicos para casarse, además querían probar más cosas, aunque los padres no se conformaron con eso…

Había pasado 1 año en la ciudad de Nerima, nos enfocaremos por ahora en casa de los Tendo.

Toda la casa estaba siendo adornada con globos, listones y un letrero de "Felicidades a los novios". Kasumi estaba preparando la comida, había estado ahí desde la mañana ya que todos consumirían grandes cantidades de comida, Nabiki se encontraba probándose toda clase de vestidos atrevidos, tenía que lucir hermosa ese día. Los señores Tendo y Saotome estaban contentísimos, la sonrisa no se podía borrar de su rostro, habían estado bailando desde hace más de media hora celebrando que por fin se les había realizado su más grande sueño que pensaron nunca pasaría.

En el cuarto de una jovencita de cabellos azules, se miraba al espejo seria, se observaba de perfil, de frente, se acomodaba bien los pequeños detalles que observaba, lanzó un suspiro y sonrió, no podía creer que ese día había llegado, por fin se uniría a su prometido en cuerpo y alma, ya no tendrían por qué esconderse, ni tendrían nada que fingir, podrían demostrarse su amor sin temor a nada. Se observó una vez mas su hermoso vestido de color blanco strapless, con pequeñas flores en la parte de abajo del vestido, con un velo que portaba unos cuantos diamantes. Realmente lucía linda ese día, y nada ni nadie se lo iba a arruinar.

Por otra parte un joven de ojos azules se encontraba en un puesto okinomiyakis, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaba, una joven estaba muy sorprendida de la velocidad con la que consumía sus panes, estaba preocupada por la actitud del muchacho ya que no había mencionado nada acerca del evento que se tendría ese día en Nerima. Parecía importarle poco ¿Acaso había cambiado ya de decisión?

-Ranma-  
-¿Qué pasó Ukyo?-  
-¿Por qué no estás arreglándote?-  
-¿Arreglándome? ¿Para qué?-

La chica de la espátula parpadeó muchas veces.

-¿Qué? ¿No te acuerdas que día es hoy?-  
-¿Debería acordarme?- el chico rascó su cabeza.  
-¡Ranma hoy es tu boda!-  
- ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo siento cuando como se me olvidan cosas! Gracias por la comida Ukyo-.

El chico salió corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar ¿Cómo había podido olvidar la boda? Akane seguramente lo mataría. Entró por la ventana y tomó el smoking que tenía colgado, tenía que apresurarse su papá podía entrar en cualquier instante y no quería que se enterara de lo ocurrido. Una vez terminado, se arregló la trenza que había sido aplastada por el saco, se observó de pies a cabeza.

-Vaya, no me veía así desde la vez que me le iba a declarar a Shampoo, realmente me veo más guapo de lo normal- el joven comenzó a hacer poses en el espejo.

En el Nekohanten:

-Abuela, Ranma casarse hoy con chica violenta, Shampoo no querer ir- dijo mientras aventaba otra prenda al suelo.  
-Tienes que ir-  
-Pero abuela…-  
-Shampoo yo no dije que fueras a ver como se casaban esos dos, aún tienes oportunidad-  
-Abuela ¿De qué estar hablando?-  
-Escucha, tienes a varios a tu favor, Ukyo, Kuno, Ryoga, Kodachi puedes pedirles ayuda-  
-Shampoo entender, convencerlos de estropear la boda-  
-Exacto, así que arréglate para que te dé tiempo de buscarlos-  
-De acuerdo- la amazona sonrió.

En la casa de los TAtewaki:

-No puedo creer que mi hermosa Akane haya escogido a Ranma en lugar de a mi, seguramente Saotome la ha de estar obligando. Kuno Tatewaki, un apuesto, joven, fuerte y sobre todo carismático.-  
-¡Ya cállate! ¡No hables así de Ranma! ¡El es mucho mejor que tú!- dijo Kodachi furiosa.  
-¡Claro que no!- el chico sacó un palo de Kendo

La rosa negra sacó su listón estaban dispuestos a pelear cuando alguien entró por la ventana deteniendo todo eso.

-Tu ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la rosa negra en posición de ataque.  
-No sé como entraste aquí pero vete- dijo Kuno.  
-Shampoo no venir para pelear, venir para proponer una idea brillante-  
-¿Sobre qué?- la rosa negra dejó su posición de ataque.  
-Escuchen, Kuno tu amar a Akane ¿Cierto?-  
-ES verdad, Akane Tendo, es la joven más hermosa, tierna y que ha sido obligada a casarse con Saotome, tengo que liberarla de las garras de él-

A las dos jóvenes se les salió una gota de la cabeza.

-Y tu Kodachi ¿Amar a Ranma verdad?-  
-Por supuesto-  
-¿Por qué no interferir en la boda?-  
-Ya interferimos una vez ¿Crees que funcione de nuevo?- la rosa negra no sonaba convencida.  
-Tu lo has dicho, lo hicimos una vez podemos hacerlo de nuevo-  
-Yo me uno- dijo Kuno.  
-De acuerdo yo también-  
-Muy bien, ahora tener que ayudarme a localizar a Ukyo y Ryoga-

En el U-chan:

-Buenas tardes ¿Podría decirme cómo llegar a Nerima?-  
-Ryoga ¡Pero qué gusto encontrarte por aquí!-  
-Ukyo ¿Pero tú qué haces en Tokyo?- dijo el joven de la pañoleta.  
-Ryoga estas en Nerima-  
-De verdad, por fin llegué, bueno tengo que irme iré a ver a Akane-  
-No creo que te reciba-  
-¿y por qué no?-  
-Porque Akane se casa hoy-  
-¿Qué?- el joven de la pañoleta no podía creer lo que oía.  
-Así es se casa hoy y nada más y nada menos que con Ranma-  
-¿De qué demonios hablas? Eso no puede ser cierto-  
-Pues créelo-  
-Tengo que ir y hablar con ella-

El chico de la pañoleta se disponía a salir del lugar cuando alguien se lo impidió y no tuvo de otra más que retroceder.

-¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? Si vienen para impedir que hable con Akane de una vez les advierto que no les será fácil-  
-Nada de eso Ryoga, nosotros venir a proponerles algo a ti y a Ukyo- dijo la amazona.  
-¿A mí?- dijo ukyo señalándose con un dedo.  
-Así es, y espero que cooperen- dijo la rosa negra.  
-no perderé mi tiempo con ustedes- dijo el joven de la pañoleta dispuesto a salir cuando Shampoo lo detuvo.  
-Eso ser importante, Ryoga estar enamorado de Akane y Ukyo de Ranma, ser simple, nosotros ir y sabotear la boda-  
-¿Qué?- dijeron Ukyo y Ryoga al instante.  
-Pero Shampoo, eso no estaría bien, nosotras ya nos habíamos rendido-  
-Habla por ti- dijo la rosa negra.  
-De acuerdo- todas las miradas se centraron en Ryoga.  
-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo la chica de la espátula.  
-Lo haré, no dejare que Akane cometa un error del que se arrepentirá toda su vida-.  
-Pero Ryoga ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la otra vez en la casa de Akane?-  
-No importa, yo iré-  
-¿Y tu Ukyo?- dijo kuno.  
-yo…yo…-  
-Bueno si no querer, no obligarte, ¡irnos!-  
-De acuerdo iré-  
-Perfecto-

los 5 jovenes salieron del restaurante para dirigirse a la iglesia, a esa hora los dos ya estarían ahí.

Una joven de cabellos azules estaba muy nerviosa, se había subido al carro puesto que ya se les hacía tarde para la iglesia, estaba muy emocionada, se casaría con el gran amor de su vida. Ese día sería absolutamente perfecto ¿Qué más podía pedir? Todo iba como ella siempre lo había soñado, estaba impaciente por ver a su prometido.

El oji azul ya estaba en la iglesia caminando de un lado hacía otro, no paraba de tronarse los dedos, y observaba hacía el lugar de donde vendría su prometida.

-¿Y si ya se arrepintió?- decía Ranma.  
-Para nada hijo- lo tranquilizó Genma.  
-¿Y si ya no quiere casarse? La entiendo aún somos muy jóvenes y no queremos responsabilidades.  
-Ranma, ella te ama, tranquilo, no debe tardar en venir-.

Ranma seguía caminando desesperado de un lugar hacía otro mientras veía a los invitados entrar a la iglesia, la mayoría comentaba que esto terminaría en un desastre total como la anterior vez, todos los invitados no creerían que terminarían casados, seguramente tendrían sus arranques de enojo y saldrían de ahí insultándose.

-Mira ahí viene, métete- decía Genma acomodándose la corbata.

Ranma corrió hacía el interior de la iglesia, se sentía muy nervioso al ver que era el centro de atención de todos.

Un lugar cerca de ahí cinco jóvenes observaban atentamente como la novia iba bajando del auto para dirigirse a la entrada de la iglesia, estaba radiante, realmente estaba muy bonita.

-Bien, tener que escucharme-  
-Y ¿Por qué tú das las ideas?- replicó la rosa negra.  
-eso no importarte, escuchar lo que tenemos que hacer-  
-DE acuerdo-

Todos estaban muy atentos escuchando lo que la amazona les decía, cuando escucharon una voz conocida.

-Si yo fuera ustedes no haría nada que arruinara la boda-  
-Nabiki- exclamaron los cinco jóvenes sorprendidos.  
-Mas bien si me dieran cierta cantidad de dinero yo podría ayudarlos-  
-Pero hace un momento dijiste que- intervino la chica de la espátula.  
-Ustedes tranquilos, ya les dije por cierta cantidad de dinero yo puedo ayudarlos-.  
-¿Cuánto quieres?-  
-mm…tendría que pensar la cantidad-  
-pues apresúrate-  
-No puedo pensar con tanta presión-

Los cinco jóvenes observaban impacientemente a la mediana de las Tendo.

En la iglesia, la joven de cabellos azules estaba lista para entrar, suspiró y le sonrío a su padre quien ya estaba llorando. Fueron caminando lentamente y observó a su alrededor a todas las personas sonrientes pero su mirada se centró en alguien en particular, ahí estaba él, tan guapo, con un porte muy varonil, adoraba como se veía con su camisa roja pero verlo vestido así realmente derretía a cualquier mujer que lo estuviera viendo, no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Soun llevó a su hija hasta el altar, la soltó le beso su frente y se dirigió a su lugar. Ahí estaban ellos dos otra vez en el mismo lugar, la misma iglesia, pero había algo diferente entre ellos dos, en sus miradas ya no habitaba la inseguridad, la indiferencia, estaban llenas de amor puro.

-Espero que esta vez no salgas huyendo- dijo irónica la peli azul.  
-Eso será una vez que estemos casados- la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario de Ranma.

Había comenzado la ceremonia.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-Nabiki, decídete de una vez ¿Quieres?- la amazona estaba desesperándose.  
-Nabiki no queremos perder más tiempo, tenemos que detener la boda- dijo el chico cerdo.  
-Esperen es que no encuentro una cantidad considerable-  
-¡Nabiki!- gritó Kuno.  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo ¿Qué les parece 50 000 yens por cada uno?-  
.¿Qué?- todos gritaron espantados.  
-¿No les parece bien? Ven porque tienen que dejarme pensar con calma- dijo Nabiki.  
-Pero apresúrate-

El padre seguía con su discurso, los jóvenes no habían escuchado ni media palabra de lo que decía solo se dedicaban a mirarse el uno al otro, estaban tomados de la mano, no paraban de sonreír.

El padre había pedido que pasaran los padrinos a poner el lazo y ahora tocaba el turno de los anillos.

-Yo, Akane Tendo prometo serte fiel, prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días en la salud en la enfermedad en la pobreza y prosperidad, todos los días de mi vida.  
-Yo, Ranma Saotome prometo serte fiel, prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días en la salud en la enfermedad en la pobreza y prosperidad, todos los días de mi vida.

-¿Ya te decidiste?- preguntó la rosa negra.  
-Si-  
-¿Cuánto? Dijo Shampoo.  
-10 000 yens por cada uno-  
-¿No pudiste decirlo desde el principio?- todos estaban hartos de haber estado tanto tiempo ahí.  
-Toma-

Cada uno le dio el respectivo dinero a la mediana de los Tendo, ésta los guardo y se dirigió hacía la iglesia. Los chicos estaban dispuestos a seguirla pero Nabiki los detuvo.

-Ustedes no tienen por qué venir yo me encargaré de todo-

Los jóvenes se quedaron ahí, pero ninguno estaba satisfecho con la respuesta, no se podía confiar en Nabiki Tendo, una mujer materialista que el dinero regía su mundo.

Nabiki entró a la iglesia siendo observada por los cinco jóvenes que esperaban ansiosamente como la boda de Ranma y Akane se estropearía.

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-

"Entre justo a tiempo" pensó Nabiki.

Ranma miró tiernamente a su prometida, la tomó delicadamente por la barbilla y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, ella lo tomó de los hombros y él la abrazó por la cintura. Era una escena realmente hermosa, todos los invitados se pararon a aplaudir el momento, habían sido testigos de la boda de la pareja más conflictiva de todo Nerima, después de tanto tiempo por fin esos dos se demostraban su amor. Los jóvenes se separaron y se sonrojaron cuando vieron a todos de pie, se dispusieron a salir del lugar.

-Shampoo ¿Oyes algo?- dijo Ryoga  
-Creo que escucho mucho ruido, al parecer Nabiki ya interfirió-

-akane, Felicidades-  
-Nabiki muchas gracias-  
-Solo les pediría que en las noches no hicieran tanto ruido, las paredes son muy delgadas-  
-¡Nabiki!- Akane exclamó sonrojada.  
-Tengo unas grabaciones que por 10 000 yens de dinero yo podría…-  
-¡nabiki!- los dos jóvenes gritaron aún más sonrojados  
-De acuerdo, se las daré como regalo de bodas- les guiñó un ojo la castaña. 

Afuera de la iglesia, se encontraban todos los invitados, los cinco jóvenes estaban sonriendo triunfantes cuando vieron que Ranma y Akane salían con los brazos entrelazados, sonriendo y se daban un beso en la entrada de la iglesia.

-Nabiki nos engañó- gruñó la amazona.

Ésta observo que el chico cerdo se dirigía hacía donde estaba la pareja.

-¿A dónde creer que Ryoga ir?- dijo la amazona.  
-Shampoo ¿Acaso no ves? Ya no hay nada que hacer, Akane y Ranma ya se casaron- el tono del chico cerdo era triste, estaba llorando pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Yo pienso lo mismo, ya no hay nada que hacer, Ryoga yo te sigo- Dijo Ukyo.

Los dos jóvenes fueron a abrazar ahora a los recién casados, estos estaban muy sorprendidos de su llegada.

-No puedo créerlo, son débiles se rinden tan fácil- dijo Kodachi.  
-Ellos tener razón, shampoo haber perdido ante chica violenta- la amazona dijo con frialdad teniendo la mirada perdida.  
-Pero Shampoo…- dijo Kuno.  
-Entiendan, Hemos perdido-

La chinita se alejó corriendo del lugar dejando a los Tatewaki solos.

-Creo que lo de la maldición si funcionó- dijo la peli azul  
-¿Tu crees?-el oji azul sonó ignorante.  
-Claro, si no, no estaríamos aquí-  
-Pues mira como termine, casándome contigo-  
-No tienes nada de qué quejarte- Akane beso a Ranma lentamente.  
-Oye ¿Algún día les contaremos eso a nuestros hijos?- dijo Ranma.  
-¿Hijos?- dijo Akane nerviosa.  
-¡Claro! ¿O no quieres tenerlos?-  
-Bueno…este…yo-

El oji azul soltó una carcajada.

-Sabía que te pondrías así, pero la verdad yo no quisiera que mis hijos salieran igual de violentos que tu- dijo el oji azul riéndose de ella.  
-¡Idiota!- la joven golpeó fuertemente al chico en la cabeza y éste como de costumbre salió volando por Nerima.  
-¡Akane me las pagarás!- dijo Ranma mientras iba volando por los aires. 

Ahora era la joven la que se reía de él, a pesar de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, habían nacido el uno para el otro se amaban, eran prácticamente almas gemelas…y eso eso ni siquiera las maldiciones o castigos podrían destruir siempre y cuando exista un amor puro y sincero.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola!

Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero mi compu acaba de salir del coma.

Bueno el final ha llegado T.T, se siente feo dejar una historia, pero bueno..espero que les haya gustado mucho, espero sus reviews.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que tomaron parte de su tiempo para leer este fic, a Marirosy por todas sus ideas, a Aniyasha y Rutabi por seguirme en cada una de mis historias…a cada uno de los lectores que alucinó como yo en este fic. Gracias por sus reviews, por las veces que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritas.

Obviamente regresaré con muchas historias más…Nos leeremos muy pronto.


End file.
